Life In First School
by Alessia Kyouya
Summary: Now as Arisa enters Ouran Academy for the first time, she wonders what will awaits her. New friends? Secrets exposed? Or worse, when her past that she has forgotten 11years ago is coming back to haunt her? (KaoruxOC and a little of HaruhixTamaki.) It's my first time writing a love story so I hope u'll enjoy it
1. IntroArisa Hitori My OC

**Life In My First School**

_**To my dear readers, sorry for changing the story!**_

_**Though there'll only be a slight change, I'm sorry for the trouble caused T^T**_

_**I hope u would enjoy this improved version. **_

_**I've not changed much actually, well maybe on the character's personality?**_

_**Because I wanted to make my character slightly rounder ^_^**_

_**I felt that my characters are too dull ~**_

_**So please do review them for me so that I can make my stories better for you all! **_

_**Arigato!**_

_**Thank for understanding too! I'm really grateful for that! ^^**_

_**Thank you for waiting for the stories and thank you for encouraging me, especially my best friends, onee-chan and cute kouhais!**_

_**I'm also sorry for the late post .**_

_**So sorry about that! Though it's my vacation now, I'm still busy though cause I'm also helping my mum a little with her work. Xp**_

_**I'll try to post the rest as fast as I can & most importantly as free from errors as possible w**_

_**Hehe sorry, I'm kinda a perfectionist so I like to do things as perfect as I can xp**_

_**Nevertheless… **_

_**Please enjoy the story~ **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club ^^**

**It's my 1****st**** time writing a story, I hope you'd like it. ~**

.

.

.

Introduction: Bio-Data of My Character

**Name: **Arisa Hitori

**Age: **16

**Birthday:** 16 September

**Nationality: **She doesn't know *winkwink~clue~winkwink*

**Blood type:** AB (oh…. So that's why she hates waking up early in the morning O.O)

**Class: **Same as Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi; 1A

**Height:** slightly shorter than the twins xp

**Appearance: **Blue navy long hair that reaches all the way down to her waist, with sapphire eyes. She is a little skinny and since she's quite tall (for me xp), she looks a little like a model. She's very fair as she'd never been anywhere except from home and the hospital. A huge scar behind her back. *coughcough~clue to her past~coughcough*

**Personality:** A little shy, especially when she's with strangers, but when she has opened up to them, she'll be bubbly. She's slightly playful. She's an emotional person, though she tries to hide how she feels, but she's often told by her 'mum' that she's not good at doing so because she's like an open-book. She respects other people's decision. She flares up when people ignores her existence as she feels that she's not needed anymore (because of her past).

She has a bad sense of direction.

**Family:** 'mum' – Kyoko Hitori (a writer); 'dad' – Aki Hitori (the director of Japan's largest manufacturing toy company – A & K)

**Likes:** BROWNIES WITH ICE-CREAM ON TOP! (she always eats them when she's moody, stressed or vexed) Therefore, when she doesn't get to eat them; or couldn't find them, she'll be in an extreme bad mood. She loves designing clothes, drawing, singing, playing the piano, listening to music, daydreaming, and reading books. She loves to try different kinds of cakes/desserts too! w

**Dislikes:** Snobbish people, people who treats her or her friends as though she/they didn't exists. She hates the hospital. She hates being treated like she's going to break in the next second; she hates being weak. She doesn't really enjoy being prank on. She can't stand boring teachers, so normally she'll just doddle during the lesson and listen at the same time to kill her boredom. Her fears? Hehe~ u've got to read on to find out more! ;)

She hates History & taking exams.

**Background:** She had heart disease ever since she was born and the hospital is practically her 2nd home. But she was adopted by the Hitori family after a certain incident.

What happened actually & how she ended up with her adopted parents she's not sure because she had lost her memory before 'an incident' due to trauma…

Well, I can't say must in the Background cause it'll be for you to read & find out! ;)

**Sorry if the bio-data wasn't well done .**

**I can't really think of what else to write.**

**But I hope this is ok ^_^**


	2. Chapter 1

**Life In My First School**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club ^^**

**It's my 1st time writing a story, I hope you'd like it. ~**

**Ps, I didn't actually change much. Sorry for all the trouble again! .**

Chapter 1: First School

**In front of the school building**

_Wow….. _

This school is really huge and pink…. I mean to me that is. To tell the truth, this is my first time going to a school even though I'm sixteen. The only schools that I've seen are from all the manga that I've read. Really pathetic isn't it?

_Sigh._ _This is my life. I was born with heart disorder and had been going in and out of the hospital since young. So I guess besides home, then only other place I'd be would be is the hospital. And because of this situation, I was not allowed to go to school. Therefore my parents would hire private tutors so that I could study like the other kids. Fortunately, as I become older, my health condition gets slightly better and I was allowed to go to school. And so here I am._

Holding on tight to my sketchbook, the only thing that keeps me occupied when I used stay at home all day, in front of my chest in one hand and my school bag on the other, I walked nervously behind the teacher who brought me to my class. Hehe~ my parents actually requested that because I've a bad sense of direction. Sometimes I might even get lost in my own house. People whispered and pointed to me as I walked past them, making more butterflies in my stomach. When there's a new student, people look. Especially when I'm the only one standing out, dressed in a set of cute stylish clothes that I've made for myself instead of those puffy yellow weird looking dresses.

Just as I entered the class with the teacher, the bell rang. More students filled the class, chattering and laughing.

"All right, all right. Settle down now." The teacher called. "We have a new student today."

"Konnichiwa, my name is Arisa Hitori…. Erm.. And I'll be joining your class today…" I fidgeted as I speak. I tried to smile to hide my nervousness but with about forty pairs of eyes staring at me, it's really impossible. It made me feel difficult to breathe. I clutched my sketchbook tighter to my chest feeling uncomfortable. _It's ok. Relax Arisa. Relax. You'll be alright. _

A girl raised her hand and asks, "Is your hair colour natural?"

I quickly gave her a slight nod. _Stay calm. Oh god teacher. Can't you just quickly tell me where my seat is?_

"Well Ms Hitori, please take a seat next to Kaoru Hitachiin at the back." _Finally! _Sighing with relief, I looked up to see a hand raised at the back. Immediately, I walked to the back of the class, trying my best to ignore the stares.

I spotted the person who had raised his hand and noticed that the student beside him was a girl in a boy's uniform. _Weird._ The boy on the other side of the girl looked like the one I'm sitting beside with – Kaoru Hitachiin; they are twins! It's seemed so cool to me that they were twins, since I'm the only child at home, but I brushed it off. I sat down and began listening to the teacher's lesson – Art. Even though it's my favourite subject, in less then ten minutes, I feel like falling asleep already. It's so boring.

_Sigh. This teacher is so boring. Can't he make his lesson more interesting?_ I took out my sketchbook and began to look around the class for something to sketch. Then I remembered. The twins! I could design something for twins to wear, since the clothes that I've ever designed were for my parents and me. I began designing clothes with the twins as models on my book. I guess I was too absorbed in my work that I didn't notice that the bell had rung.

_Done! _I lifted my book in front of me with satisfaction.

"Sugoi ne Haruhi!?" Two voices exclaimed behind me, making me jump. I turned around and realised that it was the twins and the girl who cross-dressed as a boy.

"Hai. She's really talented isn't it?" Haruhi replied.

"Arigato…" I blushed looking down. This is the first time anyone has ever complimented my designs besides my parents.

"Did you draw us as models?" Kaoru asked.

"Hai…. I wanted to try designing clothes….. For twins since I've never done that before…..."

"Kakoi! Maybe we'll be your real models when you're done making the clothes, right Hikaru?" Kaoru grinned at his brother and Hikaru nodded.

"You two can't just ask someone who barely knows you to make clothes for you," Haruhi frown.

"It's….it's alright….. I love designing…and making clothes…... So I don't mind….." I smiled. "Ano, I was wondering… if you guys could bring me around the school so that….erm….I can familiarize with this place….?"

"Sure! But we're heading to the Host Club now," the twins replied.

"Hmm... What's a Host Club?"

" You'll know when you get there," the twins chorused mischievously as they walked out of the classroom, pulling me and Haruhi along.

**Thank you for reading ^^**

**I hope that the story is nice so far. It took me some time to start. Is it long-winded? I hope not. ^**

**Please review for me so that I can improve in in the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Life In My First School**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club **

**Before I forget, I will not be following the same sequence as the anime/manga!**

**Hope you'll enjoy this chapter ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2: The Host Club 

**In front of Music Room Three**

"Ano… aren't we going to the Host Club….?" I looked curiously at my new friends – Kaoru, Hikaru and Haruhi.

"Yeah, we're here." Haruhi replied as she opened the door, with the twins gesturing beside me to enter.

"Welcome"

My eyes widened and gaped at what I saw. A group of boys sitting in the middle of the room. One had blonde hair and violet eyes, another had black hair and wore glasses. One, who seemed to be a middle school student, had brown eyes and blonde hair; he held a fluffy pink bunny. Last was a tall boy with black eyes and coal-coloured eyes.

"Oh Haru-chan, Hika-chan, Kao-chan! You're late!" the boy who was holding a fluffy pink bunny, pouts.

"Oh, looks like we've a new princess." The Blondie with violet eyes said in an alluring voice as he suddenly came forward, took my hand and kissed it. Shocked, I immediately snatched my hand back from the stranger and escaped to Haruhi's side.

"She should be the new student, Arisa Hitori." The boy with glasses said.

"Hai. She's our new classmate." Haruhi smiled.

"Yo…yoro..shiku.. onegaishimasu…" I muttered and bowed quickly as the Host Club members gathered around me.

"Nice to meet you Ari-chan! I'm Mitskuni Haninozuka! But you can call me Honey!" the boy holding the pink bunny stated as he pulled me to a seat. "And this is Takashi Morinozuka! But you can call him Mori!" He said, pointing at the tall, dark-coloured hair boy. "Oh! And this is Usa-chan!" he exclaimed, showing me his pink bunny.

"I'm Kyoya Ootori." The boy said while adjusting his glasses.

**(A/N: Assuming that every time the twins speak, Hikaru starts first)**

"I'm Hikaru"

"And I'm Kaoru"

"Hitachiin!" The twins chorused.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka," Haruhi stated.

"I'm Tamaki Souh," The Blonde with violet eyes said.

"Ne Ari-chan! Do you like cake? I've chocolate cake, strawberry cake and mango cake!" Honey questioned eagerly, showing me the types of cakes he had.

_He's so cute. _I smiled.

"Chocolate cake…would be fine thank you… May I know what….a Host Club is?" I asked. _Seriously, what's a Host Club? Since they serve cakes, is it supposed to be like the butler and maid cafes in the mangas I've read? _

"Let me explain my princess." Tamaki said in an alluring voice. "Ouran Private Academy is defined by one, prestigious families, and two, wealth. And prosperous people have much time on their hands. Therefore, this Ouran Host Club is about these handsome guys that have time giving hospitality to these lovely ladies who also have time and profit off of them. It's an elegant game unique to this super-rich school."

"Souka… Can I stay here…..to see….how you guys work? Erm…. I mean if it's alright…" I asked, looking down.

"I guess there are no objections." Kyoya said as he wrote on he's black book.

"Nope," the twins said.

"Thank you" I replied, hugging my sketchbook.

**The Host Club is now open**

I sat quietly at a corner, eating a slice of delicious chocolate cake and watched the Host Club members carry out their activities.

.

.

.

.

"Where will you take me during the summer, Tamaki-kun?"

"Anywhere you want."

"What's your favourite music, Tamaki-kun?"

"Whatever you favour."

"I've baked some cookies today. Would you please eat some?"

Tamaki suddenly got up close to the girl and stated: "If you feed me."

Hence making his customers fall all over him.

I moved on to the twins.

"…And this guy formatted the data he made overnight when he was half asleep!"

"Hikaru! That's! That's!"

"And he panicked and cried to me…"

"Hikaru! You're cruel… Telling that story in front of everyone…"

"I'm so sorry Kaoru… it's just because you look so cute at that time…" Hikaru exclaimed as he lifted his brother's face up close to him, making girls around them screaming "Brotherly love! So cute!"

"Ano….Kyouya-san…..why do they have to act like that in front of the customers?" I asked the boy sitting opposite me, who was typing away on his laptop.

"We're simply just using our talents to answer our customers' needs."

I nodded and moved on to Honey and Mori. Honey was making girls around him go crazy on him by being cute. While Mori, well, I'm not really sure how he's entertaining the girls, since he's not doing anything.

"Oh… Why is Honey-san here hosting too….when he's just an elementary school student…?"

"What are you talking about? Honey-senpai is the eldest in the club, just like Mori-senpai." Tamaki said, appearing beside me from out of nowhere.

"Real…really?!..." _He really doesn't look like one._

"Yeah. He's much smarter than he looks." Tamaki said.

"Soda ne…" _I guess I really shouldn't be judging a book by it's cover. _

_They're really having lots of fun here. _I grinned as I looked around the club room. Suddenly, multiple deigns ideas for the members hit me. I quickly opened my sketchbook and start designing.

When I was done, I realised that the club activities were over and the club members were staring at my designs.

"Oh my gosh! These are so cute! Are these designs drawn for us?!" Tamaki took my sketchbook from me and showed it to the other club members so that they could have a closer look at it.

"I guess so…." I replied, looking down.

"Mom! Isn't these designs cool?!" Tamaki exclaimed as he hurriedly showed my designs to Kyoya.

"Mommy?" I stared at Tamaki and Kyoya.

"Ne Ari-chan, do you know how to make clothes too? Did you make these yourselves too?" Honey asked, pointing to my clothes.

"H-hai….."

"Kakoi ne Mom! Maybe Arisa-chan could make us clothes to wear for the club! Maybe we can have our next theme be Fashion!" Tamaki suggested as he spreaded his hands wide open.

"Senpai, you shouldn't be troubling Arisa-chan!" Haruhi stated.

"Haruhi's right. We can't." Kyoya said. "Arisa can't overwork herself because…"

"It's alright…" I quickly cut off Kyoya, throwing him a 'please don't let anyone know' look. Somehow I've a feeling that he knows about my health condition (heart disorder). I didn't like to let others know about it. If they knew, they would be worrying about me as though I'm some piece of fragile glass that could break at touched. "I'd love to…make clothes for you guys…. But it'll take some time… If it's ok for you…"

"Yeah! You're the best Arisa-chan!" Tamaki said as he ran over to hug me.

"Ne Takashi, Haru-chan's design seemed to be much cuter then ours isn't it?" Honey remarked as he climbed up to sit in Mori's shoulder.

"Yeah," Mori answered.

"Oh that's because….Haruhi-chan is a girl…so I thought her clothes should be slightly cuter….." I stated as I looked over to Haruhi.

All of them froze. _Why do they look so shock? Don't they know that Haruhi is a girl?... Oh ya that reminds me. Why did she need to host the other girls while dressing up as a boy?_

"W-what do you mean? Can't you see that Haruhi look so manly?" Tamaki tried to protest as he laughed sheepishly; with the twins nodding in agreement.

I shook my head. "Nope, I'm pretty sure she's a girl…"

"You're right Arisa-chan. But you've got to keep it a secret because the rest of the school doesn't know." Haruhi sighed.

"But why…" _Is she a hosting the other girls?_

"Basically, she broke an 8,000,000yen vase, so she has to pay by being a host." Kyoya said.

"Soda ne~"

"Hey Tono, why don't we go over to Arisa-chan's house when she's done with the clothes?" the twins suggested in unison.

"Ah yes! We should do that!" Tamaki decided as he pointed his finger in the air.

"Senpai, you can't just go deciding for others," Haruhi stated with a little annoyance.

"It should be alright…." I replied. Seeing them cheered upon my agreement made me giggled. They were really easily satisfied. _I guess it should be alright. _

.

.

.

.

**Thank you for reading. XD**

**Please review for me so that I can improve. Onegaishimasu! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Life In My First School**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club **

**Thank you my lovely friends for reviewing for me for my first two chapters! Arigato w**

**I hope you'll like this chapter too. ^^ Hehe. Lots of my brain cells died cos I can't figure out how my story should continue… xp**

.

.

.

Chapter 3: Getting to know more about them 

"Hey Tono, why don't we go over Arisa-chan's house when she's done with the making of clothes?" the twins suggested in unison.

"It should be alright…." I replied. Seeing them cheered upon my agreement made me giggled. They were really easily satisfied._ I guess it should be alright. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Evening, as I entered my house. **

"Tadaima…" I called out.

"You're back!" my mom rushed over to hug me as though we had not seen each other in years. _Well I guess that's because when I'm in school there's no one here to accompany her. I used to be at home all day._

"So how was your first day in school dear?" my mother asked as we ate our dinner.

"It was kind of fun!" I smiled and started explaining my day in school, about meeting the Host Club – which made my mom laughed when I told her how they were acting, and about Haruhi who dressed up as a boy.

"Mom, they even said my designs were wonderful! They were staring at my sketches as though they were some masterpieces!" I giggled and continued telling my mom about making clothes for them and letting them come over to try on the clothes when I'm done making them.

My mom sighed upon hearing that. I knew she wouldn't disagree with me. It was my passion to design clothes and make them.

"Okay. I'll be glad to meet your friends. Just tell me when they're coming ok? I want to make some delicious snacks of mine for them…." My mom winked at me as she handed me my medicine. I laughed and ate it. Mom really loves to make snacks especially cakes. _Honey-senpai would definitely be excited to come over if he knew there's going to be snacks waiting for him._

"But don't overwork yourself alright?" I finished her sentence for her. She patted my head.

"I know mom. I won't. And besides, they said that I could take as long as I want to make it." I assured her as I went up to my room and began to work on the clothes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ever since meeting with the Host Club members on my first day of school, I've been hanging out with them – attending club meetings, and watching them host their 'princesses'. They were really fun to be with. Gradually, I didn't feel shy anymore.

In the few days, I've found out that Honey had a **huge** craving for cakes and cute stuffs and that he was the **best** martial arts champion in Japan! _Can you believed it?! I almost fell out of my chair when I was told by Kyoya._ I've also realised that the twins really love to make Tamaki goes into his depression mode – where he'll crouch in a corner growing mushrooms.

Oh! I've almost forgot. Hehe… It seems like I was also able to tell the twins apart besides Haruhi.

_**Flashback two days ago **_

"Let's play the 'which one is Hikaru' game!" the twins shouted as they place olive-green hats on their head.

"Well then, can you tell which one is Hikaru?" the twins winked at their guests.

"Oh that's so hard…"

"You two look so identical."

"So far no one has been able to tell who is who except Haruhi. But you guys can't get the answers from her, got that?" they winked at their customers again making them giggle.

Sitting at a corner, I was looking at them having fun._ I wonder what they are playing. _Looking down, I sighed. _ I wish I could join them… But I'm not part of a guest, so I guess it's not right for me to interrupt them…_ When I looked back up again, I realised that the twins were suddenly in front of me.

"You seemed bored Arisa-chan, you want to play the game with us?" the twins chorused.

"What….game?" I asked.

"The 'which one is Hikaru' game! Can you tell which is which Arisa-chan?"

_So this was the game they were playing. _I frowned.

"Why would you play this game when you can be told apart?" I replied.

"You can tell them apart Ari-chan?!" Honey-senpai suddenly came forward and questioned me.

"Yes…Can't you?"

"Nope! No one could tell them apart except Haru-chan!"

"So which one is Hikaru?" the twins repeated as everyone began to gather around us curiously.

"Hikaru," I said, pointing to my right, "and Kaoru," as I pointed to my left. The twins were stunned.

"You're right." Haruhi smiled. "Seem like you're the second one who could tell them apart."

.

.

.

.

.

_**End of flashback **_

I was sitting at my usual corner again, sketching a figure on my book while waiting for the club activities to end. Looking up, I glance at the antique clock on the wall, two more minutes to four. _Soon,_ I thought to myself as I closed my book. True enough, at four o'clock sharp, Kyouya-senpai would announce, "We'll be closing for today, see you again next time."

"Ari-chan! Ari-chan! Was I cuter today?" Honey-senpai asked me while holding his pink bunny after all the customers had left.

"Hai!" I replied. _He's cute every day._ I grinned.

"Oh before I forget, the clothes are ready!" I exclaimed. "So I was wondering if you guys want to come over to my house tomorrow, since it's the weekend..."

"ABSOLUTELY!" Everyone shouted.

.

.

.

.

**Thank you for reading. **

**I hope this chapter's alright.**

**I'm sorry there wasn't any perspective in this chapter. But there'll definitely be some in the next chapter! XD **

**Please review for me w**

**Arigato gozaimasu! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Life In My First School**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

**Sorry for the delay. **

_**Thank you for those who reviewed for me! It gives me encouragement to write more w**_

_**Special thanks to Hannah and Laurent too for giving me ideas for my plot! Though I didn't follow it exactly, but it's some what the same XD **_

_**Thank you Hayley too for helping me to make sure that my story flows well!**_

_**Thank you so much minna! **_

**Hope you like this chapter too :D**

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4: First Friends' Visit 

"Mom, remember not to let them know anything about it ok? Oh, when it's time for my medication, you'll just have to call for me and I'll be right down." I reminded my mom again for the fifth time.

"Yes dear, I know. Gosh, you're even more long-winded then your dad." My mom answered as she puts the cake mixture in the oven.

I giggled. Today's the day, when the Host Club members will be coming over to my house to try on the clothes that I've made for them. I'm really excited, but I guess my mom's even more excited then I am. She'd been planning on what type of snacks she's going to make for them when I told her yesterday that they'd be coming over. _I can't wait to see the look on Honey-senpai's face! He's going to jump over the moon when he sees so many snacks._ Just then the door bell rang. _I must be them! _I rushed to open the door.

.

.

.

_**Kaoru's POV:**_

"Ahh…. So this is Arisa's house." Hikaru said after everyone alighted from the car.

"Wow, I didn't expect it to be so big." I stated.

"It's so cute too!" Honey exclaimed as he spreaded his arms out wide.

"Yeah," Mori added as Tamaki went to ring to door bell.

.

.

.

"Welcome!" Arisa exclaimed as she opened the door and ushered us in. "You guys are really on time!"

"Ojamashimasu!" everyone exclaimed as we entered the house.

"Welcome! Oh my Arisa! They look even cooler and cuter in person!" A lady came out from the kitchen exclaiming.

"You must be Arisa-chan's mother!" Tono rushed forward and held her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms Hitori." Kyoya added.

"Oh my my my! What a handsome group of friends you have there Arisa! Just call me Suzuna would do!" Arisa's mother laughed and blushed a little which made me sweat dropped.

"Wow Ari-chan! You've a really pretty house! Ne Ari-chan, I smelt something delicious! What is it?" Honey exclaimed.

"It's a secret!" Arisa winked as she started her way up the stairs. "Come on guys! I'm going to show you your outfits!"

"Call me when you need me mom!" she shouted as we followed after her.

Arisa led us to her room/studio. _Wow. Her room is even bigger then any of ours! In fact it's about three times bigger! _The walls were baby blue with Anime posters and some of her sketches pinned on it. There were patches of fluffy clouds drawn on the ceiling. One third of her room from the left would be where her bed, dresser and closet were, and the rest of the room was her studio. She'd a worktable in the centre of her studio; on it were her tools – pencils, paintbrushes, colour-pencils, markers and many more. There were about fifteen mannequins not far from her worktable. There was also a sewing machine and another table filled with different kinds of cloths. She had a huge shelf with collections of manga neatly arranged on it.

"Sugoi! You read all this Arisa?" Hikaru and I asked, each of us picking up a manga from the shelf.

"Yap! It was something I had to kill my boredom."

In the right corner of the room were two dressing rooms and a huge closet. Arisa took out eight outfits from the huge closet and handed a set to everyone except Haruhi who had two sets.

"Arisa-chan, why I have two sets?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, why?" Tamaki questioned.

"That's because Haruhi's a girl. You can't be wearing a boy's outfit everywhere you go right? And I figured that you don't really like to wear frilly outfits, so I made something more stylish and cooler for you." Arisa said, grinning from ear to ear as she pushed Haruhi and me into the dressing room. "Now come on, get into the dressing room and try them on! I need to see if I still needed to alter them."

Arisa began to start adjusting our outfits for us when we came out of the dressing room. I'm done with mine, so I'm standing at a corner near the dressing room watching them.

"Tamaki-senpai! Stop fidgeting, or else I'll poke you with the needle!" she scolded as she checked if his outfit needed any alteration.

"Hai!" Tono replied and stood extremely still. Hikaru and I grinned at his reaction.

I watched as Arisa adjusted Tamaki's outfit and check for any places where she'd need to alter; her every move and every expression that appears on her face.

_She's really cute when she looks serious. Wait a minute! Did I just say cute? What's wrong with me today?_ I quickly shifted my gaze away from her.

"Ano Arisa-chan, am I supposed to wear it like this?" Haruhi asked as she came out from the dressing room, looking down at her second outfit.

"HARUHI! You're so CUTE!" Tamaki shouted as he catapulted himself towards her, arms widespread and incoming for a hug. The Host King however ended up missing his mark entirely and landed in a heap on the floor when Hikaru and I immediately yanked the brunette out of harm's way. In the background, Kyoya sighed heavily and Arisa was giggling.

"It wouldn't hurt you to exercise a little of self-resistant," the Shadow King admonished loftily, not bothering to hide the smirk on his face.

The lively blonde looked up from the floor, violet eyes shining with tears. "How could you two do that to your beloved king?" he sobbed.

"Well that's simple Tono," my brother explained.

"If we let you tackle Haruhi, you'd have crushed her and ruined the outfit that Arisa had specially made." I finished.

Tamaki's eyes widened. "Oh no! Daddy's sorry, Haruhi, Arisa!"

Arisa and Haruhi exchanged glances and laughed when he bowed down at their feet.

"Ari-chan, you're really good at making clothes!" Honey-senpai exclaimed, flowers magically popping up around him as he turned one round with his arms outspread.

"Thank you! I'm glad you all like it!" Arisa laughed as she went over to Haruhi and adjusted her outfit. "Haruhi, I didn't expect this to fit you so perfectly!"

"It's really soft and comfy. It feels like a cloud." Haruhi said.

Arisa smiled and laughed. "That's because this is made out of cashmere."

"Arisa!" A voice could be heard from the kitchen.

"I've got to help my mum. Here's another gift for you guys. Try them on and let me see if it fits you." Arisa hurriedly took out another batch of outfits and handed us one each.

"Where's the bathroom Arisa?" I asked her as I took my outfit from her.

"Out here and turn left, the last room. Be right back!" Arisa stated as she went downstairs.

I signalled Hikaru that I would be going to the bathroom and went out; following the directions that Arisa gave me.

.

.

.

_**Arisa's POV: **_

"Thanks mom," I said as I took my medicine from her and popped them into my mouth.

"The snacks are ready! You can get your friends down for a break now." My mum smiled as she placed the snacks on the table.

"Oh and before I forget Honey, Dr Henri called just now to remind us that you need to go for your monthly check-up next Saturday morning." She added.

"Hai. Hai." I sighed. _Why do I need to go for check-up every month? It's so troublesome._ I deep down knew I shouldn't complain. Everyone is just worried about me after all.

"Oh honey?"

"Yes mom?"

"I'll be going out for a while. I need to submit my draft and pass your dad some dinner," She said and left the house.

"Bye mom." I sighed and went back up to my room to call the club members down for their delicious snacks!

.

.

.

_**Kaoru's POV:**_

I entered the room where the rest of the Host Club members were and went into the dressing room to change. As I put on the clothes, I was recalling what Arisa's mother had said before I went back into the room.

"…_before I forget Honey, Dr Henri called just now to remind us that you need to go for your monthly check-up next Saturday morning…"_

_Is Arisa sick? But she doesn't look like she was… What is she hiding from us? Was it something that Kyoya wanted to mention when we were in the Host Club room the other day? Wait, why am I so curious about her anyway? Oh forget it…_

I walked out from the dressing room and threw the problem to the back of my mind. _It's none of my business anyway. Oh, why does this outfit seemed too large for me?! The pants are touching the floor!_

.

.

.

_**Arisa's POV:**_

"I'm back! Wow! You guys look awesome!" I exclaimed with satisfaction when I entered the room. "It fits you guys perfectly! Where's Kaoru?"

"Hey Arisa, am I wearing the correct outfit? It seems too large for me…" Kaoru said as he stepped out of the dressing room looking embarrassed. He looked like a child wearing oversized clothes.

"HAHA…" Tamaki, Honey and Hikaru were laughing madly. Even Kyoya and Mori didn't hold back the amused smirks on their faces. Haruhi and I were trying our best to hold back our laughter but to no avail, we ended up giggling.

"I'm soooo SORRY!" I explained, holding back my giggles; I quickly went to the closet and took out his set, making sure that it was his and handed to him. "I gave you the wrong set. This was supposed to be for my dad! I guess I didn't check when I gave it to you just now. Sorry about that…"

"Hmph…" Kaoru huffed with dissatisfaction and went back into the fitting room after taking his set.

After he'd changed, I apologised to him again and I continued my work, making sure that it fitted him well.

"Well, you can change back all ready, we're going for some snacks!" I announced as everyone cheered.

"Being a model sure make me hungry, right Takashi?" Honey exclaimed and Mori nodded in agreement.

.

.

**In the dining room**

.

.

Boy, you should have seen Honey's and Haruhi's elated face when they saw the snacks provided for them. Honey was almost gobbling up all the snacks (especially cakes). The Host King was fussing over Haruhi about giving her his share when he saw her face, with the twins making fun of him. While Kyoya wrote on his _coughcoughDeath Notecoughcough_ as usual. And Mori, well he's just sitting quietly beside Honey, watching him eating happily.

"Ano, can I join the host club too? I mean I want to help too… And it seems really fun to be in it…" I suggested, as I popped a forkful of cake into my mouth.

"That's such a wonderful idea! And to think that our daughter would be joining us in the Host Club! Isn't it great mommy?" Tamaki suddenly prang forward and hugged me so tightly that I was out of breath.

"Can't breath!" I choked before Tamaki finally let me go.

"Are you trying to kill me senpai? And since when you've became my dad?" I coughed; sending a murderous glare at him and causing him sulk at the corner of the dining room.

"Well, I guessed there's no harm doing that. Besides, you can attend club meetings and other functions, and create portraits of the girls who are willing to pay. Your position would also benefit us, because some girls may not in the mood for male company. You would also receive thirty percent of the profit." Kyoya stated as he adjusted his glasses.

_Wow. So that's why he's called the Shadow King… but it'll be fun this way and I'll even get to earn my own pocket money!_ I grinned and nodded in agreement.

"Welcome come to the club then, **our new toy**," the twins chorused as two sets of arms wrapping themselves around my shoulders. **(Note: their emphasis on their 'new toy')**

Before I was going to retort back at them that I'm not their toy, Honey suddenly pulled me into a hug too but he was too short so he ended up hugging my legs.

"Yay! Ari-chan's going to join us too! Isn't it great Takashi?"

"Yeah," Mori replied.

"Hey! Keep your hands off my daughter!" Tamaki returns back to normal and snatched me away from the twins.

"She's not your daughter senpai! And she's not your toy too!" Haruhi glare at them with irritation. I smiled gratefully at her as they released me from their grasp.

"Oh I'm sorry Haruhi! I didn't mean to ignore you! Please don't be mad!" Tamaki said, and ran forward to hug Haruhi, but she quickly evaded and he ended up banging on the wall.

_Sigh. He never gets it does he?_

.

.

.

.

.

**Sorry for the late update ~**

**I was trying to make it interesting. Xp**

**Thank you for reading **

**Please review for me! **

**Please also tell me if the story's not interesting enough ~**

**Onegaishimasu! – Bows – **


	6. Chapter 5

**Life In My First School**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

**I'm sorry for the late chapter! **

**Hontoni gomenasai! –bows–**

**Please pardon my bad grammar errors too ~**

**Hope you like this chapter ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 5: The New Host Manager? (Part 1)

It has been two week since I've started working in the Host Club. When I arrived at school in the morning on my first 'working' day, I could hear students, mostly girls, chattering things like whether they should let me draw a portrait of them or for some (who were mean or I can say jealous), were gossiping about stuffs like I must have done something to make Tamaki leave me with no choice but to let me be a member of the Host Club. _Sigh. Guess that's why they are gossips._ I ignore them. Fortunately, these gossips died down pretty soon.

In the two weeks I've also became the best of friends with Haruhi. We started hanging out and would go I each other's house and share food recipes (if you're wondering why, it's because we love to cook! You might be curious that me being rich and stuffs would not have stepped into the kitchen, well you're seriously wrong! Hehe. I love to explore and try how to make the food that I've eaten. It's kind of a hobby, I guess.)

Well, I've also gotten a taste of what the twins meant about me being their 'new toy'. And I should also say that they've realized never to mess with me.

.

.

.

_Flashback_

"Arisa-chan, you should start to stay more alert now," Haruhi warned as we walked to class together.

"Hmm? What do you me…..an…?" I asked her as I opened the door and stepped into the classroom only to find myself drenched from head to toe and hearing giggles from the twins.

"Hahahaha… you should have seen…. Hahahaha…"

"The look on your face!... Hahahaha…." **(Do remember that when the twins speak, Hikaru always starts first please ^^)**

"Knock it off you two!" Haruhi scolded. "Arisa-chan? Are you alright?"

"H…hai…." I replied looking down at myself. "This was what you mean isn't it?"

She nodded. Looking at the twins through my bangs, I gave them an evil grin which made them stepped back, further away from me. I went up to them and holding them at one of their shoulder with either of my hands and flipped them off the ground and onto their backs, making the both of them groaned in pain.

"Well, you two should never have messed with me. You should be glad that this is not even one-fifth of my strength." I smiled and walked off to change to a set of dry clothes. I hadn't learn self-defense for nothing.

_End of flashback_

As usual, I was walking with the twins and Haruhi to Music Room Three.

"You guys are here!" Honey hopped down from Mori's shoulders and ran towards us, lifting a chocolate cake in front of me.

"Ne, ne Ari-chan! Do you want to have a chocolate cake with me?" Honey asked, flowers magically popping around him again. _Sometimes I wonder if he's really a senior._

"Yes please!" I replied and coughed.

I walked to my corner, which the Host Club members had wonderfully set up for me, and put my stuffs down. Well, it was something I didn't expect. There was an easel with fresh papers and a small table with other supplies. The furniture was all in blue and purple. A vase full of blue roses was set on the corner of the table.

"Well, let's get ready now." Kyouya stated as he clapped his hands.

I got up and coughed. Walking to the dressing room like the rest to get dressed. We'll be wearing kimono today.

.

.

.

**The Host Club is now opened for business**

"Why are you so beautiful, Tamaki-sama?" one of Tamaki's customers asked.

"All the better to remain in your eyes every second my princess." Tamaki replied.

"Why is you voice so mellow and sweet, Tamaki-kun?" another girl questioned with a blush.

"It's so that my feelings can reach the depths of your heart…" He stated.

"Why are you always looking at me with tears in your eyes?" the third girl demanded, with the face flushing.

Tamaki looked up smiling, revealing tears in his eyes and answered, "It's so that your lovely smile may flood the fountain in my heart."

"Tamaki-kun!" the girls exclaimed together with hearts in their eyes.

I snickered and went over to my corner with my customers already waiting for me. Like the previous two weeks, I drew portraits of my customers while chatting with them. Well more like they would be asking me questions of either myself or my artwork.

"Ari-chan, you look so cute in your kimono!" one of my customers complimented.

"Arigato ne!" I smiled. The kimono I'm wearing was in my favorite colour, blue, with purple and white flower prints on it.

"So ladies, how would you like your portraits to be drawn today?" I exclaimed as I took my seat in front of them.

"Anything would do Arisa-chan! The portraits you've drawn for us previously made us look so beautiful in it!" the two girls, Anna-chan and Sakura-chan, exclaimed.

"Well, it's not all my credits." I replied as I began my work. "It's yours too. You were the ones who were beautiful to begin with. If it's not for you, my portrait wouldn't have produced these results."

"Aww… Thank you!" The girls replied and rushed forward to hug me.

**Meanwhile…**

"I think it's so cute when your kimonos matched!" a girl complimented the twins.

"Well, our mother designed all the kimonos that you see today," Hikaru stated.

"If you like any of them, feel free to tell us and we'll take orders for you right now." Kaoru added, waving at the two girls that were sitting in front of them.

"Our grandmother even helps us put them on. And of course, it's my duty to take them off right Kaoru?" Hikaru said, putting a hand under Kaoru's chin to bring his face up close to him.

"Hikaru… You're making me embarrassed by saying that in front of everyone…" Kaoru looked away, with tears in his eyes.

The girls began screaming 'moe' and saying things like "Oh! What a tender embrace!"

"Those guys are fooling around again…" Haruhi sighed.

"Haruhi-kun! You look so cute in your kimono! You look just like a girl!" two girls exclaimed as they walked over to Haruhi.

"Arigato," Haruhi replied.

"Haruhi, you've appointments waiting for you." Kyoya stated. He was writing down something as usual on paper, but in a traditional way – by using a calligraphy brush. "It seems that you have a steady flow of appointments now. Do carry on with the good work. Oh right, I am not going charge you interest like I normally did, so continue to work hard to make the money. Oh I should warn you not to take the rental fee for that kimono lightly either, eh?"

'He's already evil at the start of the new year.' Haruhi thought as she sweat dropped and walked towards me.

"Ari-chan! Haru-chan!" Honey whined.

I coughed.

"Is there something wrong, Honey-senpai?" I went over to him and patted his head.

"I can't find one of my zouri (straw sandal)…" he sobbed.

"Weren't you wearing it just now?" Haruhi asked, walking over to him.

"Mitsukuni, you dropped it over there…" Mori said, holding out Honey's missing zouri and put it on for him.

"TAKASHI!" Honey hugged him happily.

"Ano ne Haruhi-kun is crying popular with girls these days?" I whispered to Haruhi.

"Ah!" I coughed, as I accidentally tripped over and bumped into Kaoru, causing a small blue bottle to drop onto the floor. "I'm sorry…"

"Daijou bu deska (Are you alright) Arisa?" Kaoru asked in concern as he helped me up.

"Hai…" I coughed again, making him frown.

"What's this?" Haruhi asked, looking irritated and held out the small blue bottle.

The bottle was labeled 'high grade' and there's a picture of an eye with a tear – well it's an eye drop bottle.

The twins appeared on either side of Haruhi and explained casually.

"It's a common practice for hosts to use eye drops Haruhi."

"Women can never resist man's tears."

"It's so cheap!" Haruhi stated.

"Aww come on…." Hikaru put his arm onto Haruhi's shoulder and poke his cheek with another hand saying, "don't be such a party pooper."

"Well not all women…" I mocked and coughed again, walking back to my corner where my two guests are still waiting for me.

"Here Arisa, Haruhi. These are for you." Kaoru reached into his sleeves and took out two cute small boxes of candies.

"Kawaii… Arigato!" I exclaimed and noticed Kaoru's face turned slightly red.

"This is for us?" Haruhi asked.

"You two are so cute!" the twins said in unison.

"Aww… Haruhi-kun, Arisa-chan, you like Japanese sweets?" the girls came to us and asked.

"Yeah, I love them! They help me keep my spirits up!" I laughed.

"Well, I'm not really into sweets…" Haruhi replied smiling. "I'm thinking of placing it in front of my mother's memento as an offering."

All the girls blushed at Haruhi's smile and began tearing when they heard what she said.

"Oh how noble of you!" Tamaki exclaimed dramatically (as always) with tears. "You're such a filial child! Here Haruhi, take as much as you want! Arisa too! Here take all you want!" He started to stack candies in our hands.

"Ano Tamaki-senpai, are those tears fake too?" I pointed out.

"I'm guessing so too." Haruhi added.

"How could you say that?!" Tamaki gasped. "My tears are always genuine! A true host only shed tears without teardrops! So what do you think?" he turned around suddenly and faced Haruhi. "Are you impressed? Have you fallen for me yet?"

"No," Haruhi replied bluntly.

Tamaki continued to blabber stuffs that I didn't hear as I went back to completing my portrait for the two customers of mine.

"Here! I'm done!" I stood up and showed my two customers their portraits.

"Sugoi ne! Arisa-chan, you're really awesome!" the girls exclaimed.

I coughed harder and my vision blurred a little. _I think I've caught a flu bug._ I bowed to my two customers as they take their leave and then look around to see what the other host members are doing. Tamaki seemed to be back to his dark corner, everyone were crowded around a girl. Walking over to them curiously, I heard them exclaiming something like the girl was Kyoya's fiancée and the girl blabbering about some other stuff.

"Hey guys, what are you all doing? Do we have a new customer?" I asked, peering over their shoulders curiously.

"Oh Arisa, you're done with your host activities." Kaoru stated.

"This is Renge-chan," Haruhi introduced.

"Yeah, who claims to be Kyoya's fiancée, just because he looks like the character in an otaku love stimulation game…" Hikaru added.

_Oh… that's why Tamaki's like that…_

"So let me guess, he's like that because 'mommy' is keeping secret from him?" I asked the twins as I pointed at Tamaki.

"Bingo!" they replied in unison, each giving a thumb up to me.

I coughed. "Konnichiwa Renge-chan… Nice to meet you…" I smiled at her. But she ignored me as though I didn't exist. I frowned. _Did I do something wrong to make her dislike me?_

"Ari-chan, your phone is ringing!" Honey exclaimed.

I thanked him and answered it.

"I've got to go now! Jaa ne minna!" I told they once I put down my phone, took my things and waved to them before exiting the room.

_Nobody's POV:_

**The next day…**

"I've thought about this yesterday night and a female manager might not be such a bad idea after all…" Tamaki deduced to everyone.

"And why is that so?" the twins asked in unison.

"Don't you see it? She'll be transferring to the same class as Haruhi! So if she can make female friends, like Renge, and spend time with her, Haruhi will then be more lady-like!" Tamaki explained.

"Oh how great…" Haruhi groaned.

"It wouldn't help Haruhi if her only friends in class are the shady twins!" Tamaki continued as he pointed a finger at the twins.

Arisa had been standing at a corner listening to them speak. She stared at Tamaki. She could feel anger boiling up within her and sadness hits her. She coughed again and clenched her chest a little.

"Daijou bu?" Mori who was standing near me whispered. I just nodded in response.

'Am I a nobody? I guess I'm still not part of them yet huh?' she thought in frustration.

She stomped to the other room to prepare 'commoner's coffee' (as what Tamaki had claimed to be) for the guests later, deliberately slamming the door in process.

"Ah oh… Tono, you're in trouble…" the twins said.

"You've hurt her feelings Tama-chan…" Honey explained.

"OH MY GOSH!" Tamaki yelled, when he finally realized what they meant.

Arisa returned to the room, where everyone is, and served them coffee.

"ARISA! GOMENE! DADDY'S REALLY SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Tamaki begged.

Arisa continued to ignore him and pretended that he wasn't there. The twins were having a fun time watching their Host King apologizing to her. Haruhi was helping Arisa make more coffee, Honey started to eat his cake happily with Mori watching him, and Kyoya had started typing non-stop on his laptop.

"MOMMY! MY DAUGHTER IS STILL NOT TALKING TO ME! HELP ME!" Tamaki turned to Kyoya for help, but the only replied from the Shadow King was, "You reap what you sow."

Hence, the Host King is now in his dark corner again…

"Minna-san! Your new manager, Renge, has made cookies for all of you!" Renge popped in from the door, lifting the cookies she held in her hands.

Tamaki immediately revert back to his normal self and started to speak dramatically again. "Oh! How lady-like you are! I'm so incredibly touched!"

"I did not bake them for phony princes like you!" Renge cut him off bluntly, causing him to go back to his 'favourite' dark corner.

"Though they're a little burnt, I know you would say anything I've made would definitely be delicious." Renge started to fantasize, going all lovely dovely. "Kyoya-sama! It's so nice of you to say that!"

Honey took a piece of cookie and nibble on it. "This really is a bit burnt."

"Mitsukuni, you should not eat that! It's bad for you." Mori tried to stop Honey from eating it.

That made Renge snapped into a demon lady and she started chasing Mori and Honey around the room and screaming. Arisa and Haruhi took a piece of cookie and ate it.

"Hey it doesn't taste bad…" Haruhi commented.

"Ya. It's kind of tasty…" Arisa added and coughed.

The twins looked at each other and started to grin mischievously.

Suddenly Hikaru was holding Haruhi's chin, with her having half a cookie in her mouth.

"May I try?" he asked and bit off the other half of the cookie that was hanging from her mouth.

While Kaoru moved over to Arisa's side. "Oh Arisa, you've crumbs on your face…" And he licked them off, before she could protest.

Haruhi finished her cookie and Arisa wiped her cheek as though nothing had happened and the Hitachiins stood in front of us grinning from ear to ear. Tamaki went bonkers and started to yell things like, "Can't you see?! Those guys can't be trusted!" at the twins.

"If you want a cookie I've some in my bag…" Haruhi said to Hikaru.

"I can take it off myself if you told me you know Kaoru…" Arisa told Kaoru.

"YOU TWO SHOULDN'T BE REACTING LIKE THIS!" Tamaki shouted as he grabbed our cheeks. "YOU TWO SHOULD BE REJECTING THEM! AND NOT BEHAVE AS THOUGH NOTHING HAPPENED!"

"This is sexual harassment senpai…" Haruhi stated, turning her face away from him.

"I thought I wasn't one of you." Arisa shrugged him off and walked away.

Out of nowhere, Renge began announcing that everyone's character is boring (except for Kyoya of course), and that they should all change their characters' background to make the Host Club even more interesting for its customers.

"You! You're nothing but only cute! You're no different from a child! Hence, you should have a cute face with a horrible personality!" Renge declared as she pointed to Honey.

Then she moved on to Mori, the twins, Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Mori-senpai! You'll be his childhood friend! The twins will now be basketball players who are separated from the others in their own world! Haruhi will be an honor student and a victim of bullying! Now you Tamaki-san, you'll be the lonely prince!"

Then she turned to Kyoya, "Kyoya-sama, you're absolutely perfect the way you are. So you can just stay being nice and caring!"

Arisa coughed.

"Arigato. I'm flattered." Kyoya thanked.

"Any cakes for you Renge-chan?" Arisa asked, showing her a range of cakes to choose from.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"She's helping out in the Host Club by drawing portraits of or customers," Haruhi explained.

"I'm Arisa Hitori. Is there any problem?" Arisa said and coughed again.

She inspected Arisa and then shooed her away. "You're not needed here anymore. You can leave."

.

.

.

.

.

**Thank you for reading this chapter! **

**Arigato Gozaimasu! **

**Please review for me too!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Life In My First School**

**I hope you like this chapter! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6: The New Host Manager (Part 2)

.

.

.

_**From previous chapter,**_

"_Any cakes for you Renge-chan?" Arisa asked, showing her a range of cakes to choose from. _

"_Who are you?" she demanded. _

"_She's helping out in the Host Club by drawing portraits of or customers," Haruhi explained. _

"_I'm Arisa Hitori. Is there any problem?" Arisa said and coughed again. _

_She inspected Arisa and then shooed her away. "You're not needed here anymore. You can leave." _

.

.

.

.

Everyone gasped, except Kyoya and Mori.

Arisa felt something snapped within her. She growled. It's the second time of the day someone had actually told her she's not needed. (Note: Tamaki's words made her felt that she doesn't belong in the Host Club)

She turned around quietly, picked up her bag and ran out of the room. Tears started to stream down her face as Arisa ran down the hallways till she was in a corner where there's no one.

_They didn't want me too…_ She sat and huddled up in a corner.

Drawing in air in great, gasping breaths, she grabbed her chest, trying to breathe.

_Pain… it hurts…_

Her brunette hair was plastered to her head with sweat as tears continued to roll down her cheeks uncontrollably. Rummaging through her bag again and again, searching for her medication. But it was to no avail. She had forgotten to bring them today! She took out her cell phone and called Rin, her family's butler and also the one and only person she could count on.

"R….ri…n," she coughed, clutching her chest tighter.

"Yes, Arisa-san. I'll be there as soon as I can." He cut her off.

"Ari…ga…to…" she thanked and put down her phone. _Only Rin knows me the best after all…_

She dried her tears and picked herself up strenuously, walking out of her corner, trying her best to drag herself to the school gate for Rin to pick her up.

_Huff… Huff… Hurts... Can't breathe…_

Leaning onto the wall for support as she made her way, her vision began to blur further.

"Arisa-chan! Arisa-chan!" Arisa knew who it was without even turning. It was Haruhi. Arisa knew, given by her character, she's here to apologize on behalf of the Host Club members, well especially the Host King. But she didn't have the strength to think about that anymore. Arisa knew she had to get home without letting Haruhi know about her illness._ But it's kind of impossible now isn't it?_ Arisa flinched as her heart began to hurt even more.

Haruhi hurried to Arisa's side to apologize to her, but was stopped when she realized how pale she was.

"Daijou bu deska, Arisa-chan?" she asked worriedly. "Wait here, I'll get the rest Mori-senpai to get you to the infirmatory!"

I pulled her back and shook my head, making my vision even blurrier.

"Ha…ru…hi… co..uld… you… help….me….…sc..hool… gate…?" Arisa panted exhaustedly as Haruhi hurriedly supported her at her side to prevent her from falling.

"No problem…" Haruhi looked at Arisa as they walked slowly out of the school campus to the gate.

When they reached the school gate, Rin was already there waiting for them. He immediately rushed forward and carried Arisa (in bridal style) to the car.

"Here's your medicine Arisa-san. I figured you'd forgotten to bring them." Rin said, handing Arisa her medication along with a bottle of water when he had had her sitting in the car. "Would you want to go to the hospital?"

Arisa popped the tablets into her mouth and swallowed them down with water. Shaking her head to answer him that she did not wish to go to the hospital, she leaned back against her seat to rest.

"Hai," Rin replied. Turning to Haruhi, who was anxious about her well-being of her friend, he told her that Arisa was alright now and added to her not to tell anyone about what happened.

"I know. I'll drop by your house later to check on you ok?" Haruhi asked Arisa, who nodded, and she went off back to the Music Room Three where the rest of the Host Club was.

.

.

.

.

_Haruhi's POV_

_I hope Arisa-chan would be alright… She seemed to be in great pain just now…_

"Haru-chan! How's Ari-chan doing?" Honey rushed up to me when I entered the music room.

"She must still be angry with what baka Tono and Renge had said." Hikaru remarked.

"Ne Haruhi! Is Arisa alright?! Please tell me she's not mad at me!" Tamaki demanded as he grabbed me by the shoulders, shaking me continuously.

"She went home," I replied bluntly and carried on hosting my customers.

_**The Host Club is now closed for business**_

"Jaa ne. I'm going back home now." I said and went out of the room quickly before Tamaki and the others start pestering me with their questions again.

I went straight to Arisa's house right after I left school. To tell the truth, I'm really worried about her. I knew that she was keeping something from me.

Walking up to the front gate of her house, I rang the doorbell.

"Yes, how may I help you?" A lady spoke through the speaker. Without asking, I knew who it was. It was one of Arisa's maids, Lucy, whom I've met the last time I was invited for a sleepover by Arisa.

"Konnichiwa Lucy-san. I'm here to see how Arisa-chan is doing." I replied.

"Oh Haruhi-san! Hai, Arisa-san is in her room right now." Lucy said as the gate opened, I went into the house and to Arisa's room.

"Thank you for helping Arisa-san just now Haruhi-san." Lucy added as she knocked Arisa's room door and let me in.

"You're welcome." I nodded and entered the room.

Arisa was sitting up on her bed, leaning against the wall.

"Hi Haruhi…" she sighed as I walked over to her and sat on the chair that was placed beside her bed.

"Are you feeling better now?" I asked. I know it was stupid to ask that since her face was still as pale as before.

She nodded.

"I'll help you take a leave from school tomorrow so you just need to rest in bed alright?" I added. There's no way she's able to go to school in this condition anyway.

"Arigato Haruhi." She smiled.

"You're welcome. You should get lots of rest. I'll help you come up with an excuse for the Host Club alright? Or else they would come and pester you." I grinned, trying to cheer her up; but she ended up looking even more upset.

"Ano ne Arisa-chan. You know Tamaki-senpai never meant what he says. They were all really worried when you left…" I added.

"I thought I was not wanted again…" she looked even more depressed and began to tear up again.

"No… That's not true!" I rebutted. I knew what she meant. She had told me before during one of the sleepovers that she was adopted by the Hitori family when she was five years old. She said that it seems like she was involved in some incidents, but she could not remember anything about it or anything before that incident. "You're not unwanted! Really! You're the best friend I've ever had!"

"I guess so… maybe I'm just overly sensitive… Arigato ne Haruhi." Arisa replied and grinned at me. She was not upset anymore.

_Arisa's POV:_

_It's really nice to have a friend like Haruhi to talk to. It feels like a load had been lifted off my chest._

I looked at Haruhi, who was staring at me, and knew what she was going to ask me next. It's all written on her face. She's curious about the incident earlier. I knew it's really difficult to keep anything from her either.

"I'd heart disorder ever since I was born." I told her just when she was about to ask me. "I had an attack just now. That's why I was so weak and pale". I began to play with my fingers as I continued.

"It happens to me most of the time when I get too agitated or upset. But today's attack was also due to my cold." I explained, smiling sheepishly. Haruhi just sat there looking more worried then ever.

"Arisa-chan!" Haruhi suddenly stood up and put her hands on my shoulder shaking me. "Why didn't you tell me?! Do you know how worried I was?"

"Gomene… (sorry) I didn't want to be treated differently…" I coughed as she continued to shake me. "If they knew, especially Tamaki-senpai, he'll definitely throw a fit about it."

"Well I guess you're right." We giggled at the though of how Tamaki would react.

"Oh my! I forgot about the time! I've got to go back now, Arisa-chan! I need to prepare dinner for my dad. I'll see you back in school alright? Rest well." Haruhi flustered, picking up her belongings and headed for the door.

"Thank you Haruhi. See you then," I replied smiling as though nothing had happened in the afternoon.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Meanwhile, when Haruhi left the school and headed to Arisa's house…**_

"Haru-chan seems to be mad too…" Honey sobbed, as he was almost breaking into tears.

"And it's all Tono's fault…" the twins stated, both folding their arms as they sat on the couch.

"What should I do?..." Tamaki whimpered, crouching at his dark corner and growing mushrooms.

"She'll probably ignore us all because of you." Hikaru added as he turned to look at his brother. Kaoru had been acting real strange ever since the incident just now.

"Mommy?..." Tamaki called out desperately for Kyoya, who had been ignoring them all and busy typing away on his laptop.

"Yes, Daddy?" Kyoya answered, playing along with the host king, as he shifted his gaze away from his work and to Tamaki.

"What am I going to do?" Tamaki pleaded, looking at Kyoya with puppy eyes, hoping that his friend would be able to give him a solution.

"Simple, you just need to apologize to her and cheer her up again." The shadow king sighed.

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" Tamaki exclaimed, suddenly jumped up and away from his corner.

"We could throw a party for Arisa-chan and also apologize to her! That way she would forgive us and not get mad at us anymore!" Tamaki shouted, beaming happily at the rest.

"YEH! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A PARTY!" Honey applauded.

"That's one possible solution." Mori said.

"But why do we have to apologize to her too?" Hikaru pouted.

"Yeah. You are the one she's mad at anyway…" Kaoru added unhappily.

"But we were the ones who hadn't paid much attention to her anyway…" Tamaki whined.

"We'll throw that party after tomorrow's Host Club activities then," Kyoya sighed.

"Well then, let's start planning now!" Tamaki shouted.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Thank you for reading ^_^**

**This is the 1st longest chapter I've ever written! Hehe~**

**Do remember to review for me please .**

******Before I forget, special thanks to Hannah & Laurent for providing me some ideas and giving me encouragement! xD Thank you very much! –bows– ******


	8. Chapter 7

**Life In My First School**

**Thank you my dear reviewers for reviewing for me in my previous chapter! :D**

**Arigato gozaimasu! –bows–**

**Sorry if there's any grammatical errors xp**

**Hope this chapter is alright w **

***doki doki* **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

.

.

.

.

Chapter 7: The New Host Manager (Part 3)

.

.

.

_**From previous chapter,**_

"_We could throw a party for Arisa-chan and also apologize to her! That way she would forgive us and not get mad at us anymore!" Tamaki shouted, beaming happily at the rest. _

"_YEH! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A PARTY!" Honey applauded. _

"_That's one possible solution." Mori said. _

"_But why do we have to apologize to her too?" Hikaru pouted._

"_Yeah. You are the one she's mad at anyway…" Kaoru added unhappily. _

"_But we were the ones who hadn't paid much attention to her anyway…" Tamaki whined. _

"_We'll throw that party after tomorrow's Host Club activities then," Kyoya sighed. _

"_Well then, let's start planning now!" Tamaki shouted. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

Nobody's POV

**Next day…**

Haruhi had helped Arisa applied for leave from school the moment she reached school and had also told the Anna-sensei (their teacher) not to let anyone know the reason why she's not in school today.

.

.

.

_Flashback to yesterday…_

"_Ano ne Haruhi, help me tell Anna-sensei not to let anyone know that I wasn't in school was because I'm sick." Arisa added when Haruhi was about to leave her room._

"_Why?" Haruhi asked. _

"_First, if Tamaki and the others know, they'll definitely stomp their way here." She answered and Haruhi nodded in agreement. "Secondly, it'll be more fun to let them think that I'm still mad at them that's why I'm not going to school." Arisa giggled and coughed, sticking her tongue out._

"_Hai. They'll definitely be panicking, especially you-know-who." Haruhi added and giggled along. _

Haruhi giggled inwardly at the thought of how the others would react as she walked to Music Room Three. '_At least Arisa-chan is feeling slightly better now.'_

"HARUHI! I HEARD FROM THE TWINS THAT ARISA DIDN'T COME TO SCHOOL TODAY! IS IT REALLY TRUE?!" Tamaki screamed, running towards Haruhi the moment she stepped into the music room.

"Senpai, since you heard from them already, why do you still need to ask me?" Haruhi sighed.

"That is because their words are ought not to be trusted! They're lying right? Ne, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked in panic, shaking Haruhi in process of making her drop all her books.

"Senpai, they're correct! Now could you please stop shaking me?" Haruhi said. Tamaki immediately moved away from her obediently and went away with the other Host Club members, babbling things that she could not hear. "Any way senpai," Haruhi continued as she started picking up her books which were dropped again when Tamaki suddenly appeared in front of her again. "Why are you looking for Arisa-chan anyway? You know, you actually made her so upset yesterday."

"And she probably didn't come to school because she was mad at you!" Hikaru and Kaoru taunted as they smirked.

Immediately, Tamaki went straight into his depression mode and grew mushrooms again in a corner.

"Ohohohoho! Hi Minna! Tadaima!" Renge pops in from the door.

Everyone except Kyoya and Mori groaned.

"Now now, minna! It's time for your training on your characters!" She clapped to catch all of our attention.

"Remember! Tamaki, the lonely prince! Honey-senpai, a cute face with a horrible personality (a bully)! Mori-senpai, you're his childhood friend! The twins, basketball players who are in the own world! Haruhi, an honor student and victim of bullying!" she demanded and suddenly turned to Kyoya speaking sweetly. "Kyoya-sama, you'll just need to stay as you are, as being caring and nice!"

"Arigato," Kyoya replied and went on to writing on his black notebook.

"The lonely prince…! Such a perfect title for me!" Tamaki muttered dramatically at a corner.

"Come on Kyoya-senpai! Do we really need to do these?" the twins asked in annoyance as they pulled Kyoya to a side.

"Why? The king seems to be very involved in his part." Kyoya replied casually as he pointed to Tamaki, who was doing depressed poses and asking Renge for her opinion.

"Wow Tamaki! You're really good at it! Hmmm… I think it'll even be better if you were standing in the rain!" Renge complimented.

"This is going to be interesting as always. We'll see how things will turn out." Kyoya stated and smirk.

.

.

.

.

_Sigh… I wonder how Arisa-chan will react if she sees this._ Haruhi wondered. _She'll definitely be laughing at how the others are acting... Come to think of it, how did we end up making a movie?_

First it was the twins playing basketballs, then Kaoru got 'hurt' and the twins started with their brotherly-love act. After, Tamaki stepped in saying that he was the idol of the school but he would rather be alone and stuffs. Then it went on to Honey trying his best to act tough (well since he's suppose to be the bully), with Mori advising him to stop as Hauhi was cornered to a tree. But it didn't go well since Honey broke down and started apologizing to Hauhi about being mean to her, causing Renge to turn into a demon with her hair turning into snakes as she reprimanded him and commanded the movie crews. (Well, seriously she kind of went overboard with the making of the movie).

Haruhi was resting at a side, while the others tried their best to comprehend their scripts given by Renge, when Tamaki ran towards her.

"Haruhi! Haruhi! How did I do?" Tamaki shouted as he was drenched from head to toe due to the 'rain act' he was supposed to perform.

"Well senpai, you were really good," Haruhi replied.

"Hmm? Hontoni (really)?!" Tamaki exclaimed excitedly. "You know, I've discovered that I should start behaving like this for a while. It's fun!"

"Are you sure senpai?" Haruhi asked as she handed him a towel to dry himself off. "I think you're just fine the way you are."

_It'll be really troublesome if he gets even more depressed easily. Hmm… I guess being himself is still better._ Haruhi thought.

Tamaki blushed a little as he hid it with the towel on his head, "Well if y-you s-say so…"

"Haruhi! You're next!" Renge called out.

"Hai! Gambate ne senpai!" Haruhi said, giving Tamaki a smile before going to where Renge was.

.

.

.

.

"Ne Tama-chan. What are we going to do about the party now that Ari-chan's not in school?" Honey whispered to Tamaki, after Haruhi had left for her 'act'.

"Hmmm… That's really a problem…" Kyoya stated.

Everyone (except Haruhi of course) looked at their Host King, waiting for his reply.

Tamaki started to think of another possible plan. Light bulbs seemed to pop above his head as he replied confidently, "We'll change to venue to Arisa's house!"

"Well then, we'll just stick to the new plan then," the twins replied boredly.

Suddenly a loud crash could be heard from where Haruhi was.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki shouted as he ran to where she was, only to find her kneeling in pain on the ground with two guys beside her.

Haruhi turned to look at Tamaki with tears in her eyes. Tamaki snapped. He punched one of the guys and slammed them again the wall, "Which one of you hurt her?!"

"H-h-hey! It's wasn't us!" the guy stammered.

"Y-yeah! It was that girl who started it!" the other added, as he helped his friend up and both of them ran away.

Tamaki ran to Haruhi and held up her face to examine her.

"Are you alright Haruhi?" Tamaki asked worriedly. "Are you hurt?"

"Ouch…" she rubbed her right eye. "One of my contacts slipped out…" she showed him her contact on her index finger.

"Con… Contacts?!" Tamaki froze and then sighed in relieved.

"Did you get that scene?!" Renge ordered the cameraman as she pointed to him.

"Hai! We've got that perfectly!" the cameraman replied, giving her a thumb-up.

"We'll now just end it with the scene of my sweet Kyoya!" Renge said dreamily.

Out of nowhere, Kyoya smashed the camera lens with a rock.

"NO! My camera!" the cameraman cried.

"K-kyoya s-sama?!" Renge blurted.

"Sorry, but I cannot allow anyone else seeing the club members engaging in violence. Stop being a nuisance, causing so much trouble for us." Kyoya said bluntly.

"But… but… Kyoya-sama! You're supposed to pat me on my head and assure me not to worry…" Renge broke into tears as she fell to her knees.

"Well, because that's not the real Kyoya." Tamaki smiled.

"It doesn't matter now, does it?" Haruhi crouched down in front of her and smiled, "I think it'll be more fun to get to know more about the person little by little. Don't you think so Renge-chan?"

.

.

.

.

_**After everyone had returned back to the Music Room 3 & Renge had finally returned to France…**_

"Well then minna! Let's get the plan started shall we?" the Host King announced.

"Eh?... What plan?" Haruhi asked in confusion.

"Well, we were planning to throw Arisa an 'I'm sorry' party in school today after what happened yesterday; that was our plan A. However, since she's not here today since she's still mad at us that she's not coming to school, we'll move to plan B!" Tamaki shouted in excitement.

"And what's plan B?" Haruhi asked. A part of her knew that it's not something good.

"We'll be changing the venue of the party to her house!" the twins exclaimed in unison, appearing on either side of Tamaki.

"EH?!" Haruhi shouted in shock. "W-wait a minute!" Haruhi called out to stop the club members in their tracks, before they leave for Arisa's house. "You can't just go to her house unexpectedly?!"

"Why can't we Haru-chan?" Honey asked, sitting on Mori's shoulder, hugging his favorite pink bunny.

"Yeah, why can we?" the twins taunted as they walked nearer to Haruhi, causing her to back away and sweat dropped.

_That's because if you guys go over, you'll definitely find out about her being sick!_ Haruhi thought anxiously to herself.

"It seems like Haruhi here is keeping something from us." Kyoya stated as he slammed shut his _coughcough_Death Note_coughcough_ that he was reading. He was obviously unhappy that there were some things that he did not know.

"Oh no! HARUHI! You're keeping a secret from DADDY?!" Tamaki cried out.

_Arisa-chan, what am I supposed to do now?_ Haruhi begged inwardly, hoping that the club members would stop pestering her about it. But it was no use. Haruhi sighed heavily. She gave in.

"Ok… I'll tell you all. But don't over-react about it after I told you everything alright? Because Arisa would HATE it." Haruhi said reluctantly, purposely emphasizing the word 'hate'.

"HAI!" everyone agreed.

"Ano…, to keep the long story short, Arisa-chan didn't come to school today because she was sick." Haruhi explained.

"BUT! She's fine now." She added quickly when everyone looked so shocked and worried.

"Oh? So it happened again?" Kyoya asked as he wrote in his _coughcough_Death Note_coughcough_.

"Yeah." Haruhi replied casually, but it turned to shock. "EH?! Kyoya-senpai, you knew?!"

"Knew about what?" Kaoru demanded worriedly. He frowned.

"Arisa had heart disorder ever since she was born. From the information I've, it seems that her condition used to be really bad when she was young. Although, it's getting better now, she would still suffer from attacks which are somewhat similar to asthma attacks but worst. Hn… For worst case scenario, it may cause death." Kyoya stated seriously.

"Why didn't you tell me about this Mommy?!" Tamaki cried devastatedly as he fell down on his knees. "It's my fault… It must be because I made her upset that's why she fell sick!"

"That's because she didn't want anyone to know," Kyoya replied flatly.

"It's not your fault senpai. Arisa-chan said it was most probably due to her cold." Haruhi said as she tried to comfort him.

"Poor Ari-chan…" Honey cried as tears start to form in their eyes.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru said, looking up in confusion at his brother, who had moved away from him and to the door.

"Well? Aren't you guys going to her house?" Kaoru replied, standing at the door.

.

.

.

_Kaoru's POV_

Listening to what Kyoya and Haruhi said made me felt all achy inside. I'm not too sure why either. I couldn't keep myself from frowning. It made me have the urge to rush over to Arisa's house to double check for myself if she's alright.

_Wait, am I worried? It can't be right… It must be the heat getting into me…_ I sighed. Everyone was silent, trying to absorb what Kyoya and Haruhi had told us while Tamaki, as always, the first one to react to it… He started being all emotional again like a drama king.

"Ne Kaoru, daijou bu deska (are you alright)?" Hikaru whispered in concern, breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Hn… ya…" I replied and stood up, walking towards the door. I didn't know what I was even thinking or doing. My legs just moved as though they have a mind of their own!

"Kaoru?" Hikaru called out, obviously not believing what I'd said.

"Well? Aren't you guys going to her house?" I said, standing at the door.

.

.

.

.

It didn't take long for us to reach Arisa's house. We all sat in Tamaki's limousine which was waiting for us at the school gate after we had decided to go to Arisa's house for a visit.

"Remember everyone! Arisa didn't want us to worry about her! So, remember not to over-react or get overly concern for her!" the Host King ordered.

"Well, it'll just apply to you though," Hikaru and I replied in unison, grinning at each other. "Aren't we right Haruhi?"

"Well… I suppose so…" Haruhi pointed out, after giving some thought.

The Host King immediately went into his usual depression mode.

In just fifteen minutes, we've arrived in front of the blue gates of the familiar mansion in front of us. We got down and Haruhi pressed the doorbell button. No one answered.

"Hmm? That's odd. Arisa-chan should be at home." Haruhi wondered out loud. She pressed the button again. But there was no response.

Tamaki gasped worriedly (and also dramatically), "Could it be that something has happened to her?!" (well you can just figure out what kind of things he's imagining)

He started to ring the doorbell vigorously.

"It's not possible." Hikaru said.

"Yeah. Her maids or butler should be around." Renge stated.

"Maybe the doorbell is spoiled." I added boredly, though part of me was a little worried.

"But everyone has gone back home for the weekends," Haruhi said, a frown started appearing on her face.

"Ne, Takashi, will Ari-chan be alright?" Honey asked as he started to tear up again.

"Yeah," Mori replied.

"NO! We've got to rush in and save her!" Tamaki shouted. "What if she fainted?! Or she got sick again?! Mori-senpai, could you bring us over the gate?" (well he was referring to Mori bring them over by jumping over the gate, in case you don't understand ^_^)

"Ok," Mori replied.

However when he was about to bring them each over the gate, a voice was heard through the intercom.

"Y-yes?" A voice cracked. It was Arisa.

"Arisa!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Tamaki-senpai?" she quaked in disbelief. "Why are you here? Wait, everyone is here too?" she started coughing.

"YAP!" Honey exclaimed.

"G-give me a minute… Let me open the gate for you."

The blue metal gate in front of us squeaked a little as it opened slowly. We rushed in and passed the garden, not taking any notice of the scenery of the garden like we usually did when we came here previously. All we thought was to check on Arisa because she seemed to be coughing badly when she was speaking through the intercom.

When we arrived at the house, I sighed in relief inwardly. She looked fine despite looking slightly pale. Arisa was leaning at the door with her arms folded in front of her, waiting for us.

.

.

.

.

_Arisa's POV_

_**Before the Host Club member came…**_

"Arisa-san, are you sure that you'll be alright alone at home? Your parents won't be back till late at night. I don't mind not going back home for the weekends." Rin said in concern, carrying a bag.

It was Friday. Everyone had gone home for the weekends, except Rin; because he was worried for me since there would be no one at home to look after me.

I shook my head smiling and replied, "It's alright Rin. I can take care of myself. Anyway, Haruhi will be coming over later, so don't worry. Just relax and enjoy yourself with your family alright?" I pushed him gently out of the door. "I'll see you back on Monday morning then. Bye!"

"Alright then. Do take care Arisa-san." Rin bowed and left.

_Sigh…_ I leaned on the wall tiredly. _The medicine is making me all drowsy and dizzy again…_

Coughing badly again, I dragged myself to my room to take a nap.

.

.

.

.

"Argh… Who is it?" the constant ringing of the doorbell woke me up. "Cough… cough… Wait… I'm… cough… coming…" I tried my best and pulled myself away from the bed and stumbled clumsily downstairs to the monitor.

"Y-yes?" I asked. My voice sounded horrible, since I just woke up.

"Arisa?" a voice shouted back. It didn't take me long to know whom the dramatic voice belong to. It was Tamaki's.

"Tamaki-senpai?" I almost shouted in disbelief, though part of me knew this might happen. "Why are you here? Wait, everyone is here too?" I started coughing again.

"YAP!" I heard Honey exclaimed.

"G-give me a minute… Let me open the gate for you."

I click on the controller for the gate to open.

_They must have made poor Haruhi tell them._ I kind of expected this would happen. I was kind of in a bad mood, because of the medicine and the constant ringing of the doorbell, which woke me from my nap. I leant on the door for some support, because I was still a little dizzy, with my arms folded in front of me. It was kind of windy outside and I've only worn a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Arisa-chan, I'm sorry… I told them in the end…" Haruhi apologized.

I shook my head. _Ok bad idea, now I'm getting even dizzier._

"It's alright. I have a feeling it would end up like this." I sighed, smiling a little.

"Arisa! Are you alright?" Tamaki shouted as he ran forward and shook me vigorously by my shoulders.

"S-stop! I'm getting even dizzier!" I remarked. He immediately let go of me and I stumbled back. "Ouff!" I fell against Kaoru who was behind me.

"Daijou bu deska?" Kaoru asked, his eyes filled with much concern. He held me up gently, which made me blushed a little. I looked down so that my bangs could cover them.

"Ne minna-chan, let's go in so that Ari-chan can sit down and rest." Honey announced. "It's windy here. Ari-chan might catch a cold again."

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

Kaoru and Haruhi helped me back in to the house and I sat down on the couch. Everyone surrounded me except Haruhi, Kyoya and Mori; observing me as though I might breakdown any moment.

"I'm alright now. It's because of the side-effects of the medicine I ate just now. So can you guys have a sit?" I pointed out.

"Here, Arisa-chan." Haruhi handed me a cup of warm water that she'd gotten from the kitchen. I thanked her as she sat beside me.

"Arisa! Daddy is sooo very sorry for yesterday! Please forgive me!" Tamaki broke down in front of me.

"It's alright. I've forgotten about it already." I assured them. **(Boy, I know this part is a little weird xp)** "I was just over-sensitive. I'm alright now."

I smiled and continued after everyone had sat down on the couch. "So, mind telling me the other reason for your visit?"

"How did you know Arisa-chan?!" Haruhi asked shockly.

"Simple. If there wasn't, they'll not know that I'm sick. You guys should be up to something right?" I stated as-matter-of-factually. It's easy to tell if they're up to something. "So, what is it?" I raised an eyebrow.

"AMAZING! My daughter has TELEPHATHY POWERS!" Tamaki announced.

Everyone face palmed.

"Ari-chan! Ano ne, we wanted to throw you an 'I'm sorry' party! But you didn't come to school, so Tama-chan wanted to change the venue to your house! But then Haru-chan stopped us, and she told us that you were sick in the end. So… we ended up coming to your house to pay you a visit!" Honey exclaimed loudly in a proud tone.

I sighed out loud. _These guys… I really don't know what to say…_

"Please don't be mad us Arisa!" Tamaki cried.

"I'm not mad senpai, but your apology is accepted; so there's no need for a party." I said. "So you can go back now, except Haruhi of course.

"Why is it only Haruhi can stay?" the twins asked.

"Simple, she was going to stay over at my house today." I pointed out as-a-matter-of-factually.

"Why can't daddy stay too?" Tamaki looked at me with puppy eyes.

"Those eyes don't work on me."

"Please Ari-chan…" Honey hugged my legs and asked pitifully.

"No."

"Aww~ Arisa's so cold" the twins said as they appear on either side of me

"No."

"Mommy!" Tamaki rushed over to Kyoya for help, but was ignored.

"She needs some rest." Mori stated.

In the end, they all left reluctantly and I spend the rest of the day with Haruhi. She explained to me what happened when I wasn't in school and we also talked about some other random stuffs till we fell asleep that night.

.

.

.

.

**Thank you for reading ^_^**

**I've change some for this.**

**I hope you like this chapter. **

**I hope it's alright. **

**Do review for me! x)**

**Arigato gozaimasu!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Life In My First School**

**Sorry if there's any grammatical errors xp**

**Hope this chapter is alright ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately *sobs* I do not own Ouran High School Host Club… T^T**

.

.

**Ano ne… I hope this story is not too longwinded . pls let me know how you think about it!**

**For you guys to note, when it's like this "~….~" It means that the twins are talking k? ^^**

.

.

Chapter 8: Sweets & its effects!

.

.

.

"Argh…. Who could be ringing the doorbell this early in the morning?" I yelled into my pillow in frustration. I took a quick glance at the clock hanging on the wall. It's only FREAKING six in the morning!

"I'll get it…" Haruhi muttered grouchily as she dragged herself. She was sleeping with me; since my bed was huge (it could fit 4 people).

"Ignore it… It could even be the host club…" I mumbled frustratedly as I held on to my other pillow to cover my ears, but Haruhi had already gone downstairs to check who was (or were) disturbing our sleep.

I sighed and got out of bed as well. My bangs were covering my eyes and I felt anger rising in me. Whoever dares to disturb me this early in the morning will have to answer to me! I stormed down the stairs and saw the culprits, and Haruhi was tackled by them, as usual.

"ARISA! MORNING!" the noisy, as usual drama queen rushed over to hug me.

I shot him a death glare and he froze halfway before he reached me and disintegrated a few seconds later; with him mumbling "my daughter is mad at me…".

"~Wow! Arisa's glare is even worse than Kyoya's or Honey-senpai's in the morning~" the twins grinned as they appeared beside me in attempt to lean on either side of me, but I swiftly slid away, causing them to fall onto each other.

"Don't touch me." I growl unhappily. "What are you all doing here this early in the morning?"

"Tama-chan said that we should all go to the commoner's mall near your house! So we came early so that we could have breakfasts together before going there!" Honey exclaimed energetically as he hopped down from Mori's shoulders.

"You can go with Haruhi for breakfast and I'll meet you guys at the mall later." I grumbled as I turned, heading up the stairs and back to my room.

"Why?" Tamaki immediately recovered from his state and appeared in front of me.

"Because I don't eat breakfasts." I snapped and continued my way back up the stairs.

I heard a snap of fingers and I was immediately wound up by a pair of redheads.

"~You're still going to go with us.~" they insisted and dragged me out of my house along with Haruhi.

"LET US GO!" Haruhi and I shouted.

"~And why do we have to?~"

"BECAUSE WE NEED TO GET CHANGED!"

.

.

.

.

**At the café near the mall…**

"Irrashaimase!" the manager shouted excitedly from the kitchen as we entered the cafe. An aroma of bread and cakes that were just freshly baked

"Ohaiyo Chef-san!" I replied playfully.

"Arisa!" a blonde old man, wearing the chef attire came out from the kitchen and hugged her. "It's been a while since you've been here! So how was school? Have you made any friends? Oh! Would you like to try my new desserts? Oh! Are these your friends?"

"One question at a time Amigos-san!" I giggled. "I don't which to answer you first! Ok. These are my friends; Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, Kyoya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai! And guys, this is Amigos Portobello-san!" I introduced them.

"CAKE!" Honey shouted and rushed to the counter to admire them.

"Wow~" Haruhi followed Honey and stared at the cakes.

"New cakes?" I asked.

"Yap! You want to try them all don't you?" Amigos-san teased. I nodded my head anxiously like a little girl who was waiting for her first slice of sweet.

"But Arisa, didn't you say that" Hikaru asked.

"You don't eat in the morning?" Kaoru added.

"It's a different story (for her) with cakes!" Haruhi and I stated.

"Seems like we've another one who likes cakes," Kyoya said.

"NOPE! It's LOVE!" I rebutted and handed them the menu.

_Kaoru's POV:_

Everyone had ordered their breakfasts. Tamaki ordered bacons and egg with coffee, Kyoya just ordered toast with coffee, Hikaru, Mori, Honey, Haruhi and I ordered pancakes with orange juice. Arisa just sat beside me and watched us eat, while waiting for her cakes to be served.

"It's HERE! YAY!" Arisa suddenly cheered beside me.

Everyone looked at here as though she was some alien. We've never seen this part of her before. I could see Kyoya taking out his _coughcough_Death Note_coughcough_ and start jotting down some information again.

"Here you go," Amigos-san said, placing a plate with e cake beautifully decorated on it.

It was a slight pinkish cone-shaped cake with a small strawberry on top and a pair of wing-like white chocolate placed on it as though the cake is ready to take off on its own.

"WAAA SUGOI!" Haruhi, Honey and Arisa shouted as everyone admired the lovely piece of cake.

"Itadakimasu!" Arisa exclaimed eagerly and took a bite of the cake. Her eyes began to sparkle as her savored the flavor.

"Sugoi! A fluffy fluffy sweet taste; the snow white cream mixed with ichigo (strawberry) sauce in the cake made me felt like I've just walked pass a strawberry kingdom! It melts in my tongue, the flavors mixed together so amazingly; a little sour with sweet that lingers in my mouth taste like first love!" she rambled dreamingly.

_She looked so adorable! Wait a minute… Did I just say adorable?_

"Tres bien! I had named this cake as 'first love'! It seems your sense of taste is as strong as before!" Amigos-san praised.

"Amazing Ari-chan! To think that eating cakes will make you feel like that too?" Honey wondered. "Why didn't I feel like that when I eat them?"

"Having such a strong sense of taste does not come by for everyone! It's a talent I must say!" Amigos-san pointed out. "It's likely through genes; from your parents' maybe! Mine was passed down from my grandfather!"

"Can I try a bite Arisa-chan?" Haruhi asked and Arisa nodded.

"I want to try too! Can daddy try some?" Tamaki suggested.

"~We want to try too!~" Hikaru and I said.

"I want to try too!" Honey added with Mori nodding beside him.

"Might as well try what's special in it." Kyoya stated as he closed his book and adjusted his glasses.

"You guys can have them," Arisa replied, somewhat lost in thought as she pushed the cake towards us. "Amigos-san, can I have the usual?"

"Coming right up!"

Everyone except Mori, Haruhi, Kyoya and Arisa began fighting over who should try first, and it went on and on. Though somewhere within the fight I saw Haruhi placed a hand on Arisa and mouth to her something on concern with Arisa replying through a nod.

"Your usual," Amigos-san said as he placed Arisa's order on a single seat table near the window.

"Thank you," Arisa mumbled back as she went over to that table and started having her 'usual'. It was a plate of brownie with an ice cream on top.

Everyone stopped what they were doing as they watched her staring out the window, watching the passers-by walk pass.

"What's wrong with Ari-chan? She seems sad…" Honey questioned quietly to the others who were about to ask the same question.

"Is she sad because we took her cake away?" Tamaki panicked.

"~Didn't seemed like it.~" Hikaru and I deduced.

"Yeah," Mori added.

"She's fine guys. She's just thinking about some stuff." Haruhi assured us.

"How?" Hikaru asked.

"Do you know?" I added. **(Please remember that Hikaru always speak first! ^^)**

"She always eats brownies and sits at that exact spot when she is thinking about something or when she's upset or depressed or pissed off." She stated as a matter of factually. "And no matter what you say or talk to her, she won't seem to be able to hear you though when she's like that. It's like as though she's lost in her own world! After she finishes them, she'll be in high spirits again. It seems that brownies always cheer her up!"

"~Weird.~"

I looked at Arisa deep in thought; she seemed to be pretty upset ever since Amigos-san said about having a great sense of taste is probably passed down from her family. _Was there something about it that made her unhappy about it? Does it have something to do with her family? Matta ku… girls are so difficult to understand. One moment they're over the moon, and the next it's like they are in hell. Seriously weird… Wait, why do I care so much about her?_ I feel heat crept up my face. _I'm really turning weird when I think about her everytime…_

I got up and went over to sit opposite Arisa at her table, trying my luck to see if what Haruhi said was really true.

_Arisa's POV:_

_Something that I take after from my parents? _I snorted and took a bite of brownie with a little ice cream on it.

_Yum~ this always make my day wonderful!... mmmm… so what if I were to take after them? To me, they were long dead. Besides I don't even now what they look like. Tsk.. why should I even be reminded of them!_

I dug a spoonful of brownie together with the ice cream and put them in my mouth in frustration. _Damn... thinking of them always spoil my mood!_

I dug another mountain of brownie and ice cream and shove them into my mouth to make myself feel better. Just then, I felt someone touch the corner of my lips. I blinked away from my thoughts and saw Kaoru sitting beside me grinning as he wiped the corner of my lips with a napkin.

"Waa!" I shrieked, almost falling off my seat. "S-s-since when did you get h-here? Are you a ghost or something?"

"For your information, I'm been here for…mmm… let me see… ten minutes," he glanced at his watch and teased. "You're the one in your own little world Arisa-chan? Hmmm? What or who have you been thinking of? Perhaps me?" He leant closer to me and lifted my chin with his hand, causing my face to flush.

"D-definitely not you!" I huffed and ate my brownie, getting a chuckle in return. I turned to the window and watched people walking pass the café so that he could not see me blushing.

"Say… where are the others?" I asked the redhead sitting opposite me without turning to look at him.

"Oh. Tono and the others had gone ahead to the mall. Haruhi said that when you sit here and eat your dessert, it'll be difficult to call you back to the 'present world'" he stated.

"Then shouldn't you be joining them with your other twin?"

"Then you'll be all alone. Besides, he'll be busy trying to irritate Tono by snatching Haruhi away from him." He snickered.

"Thanks…" I said smiling and took another spoonful of the heavenly dessert.

"Hey, is that really nice?" Kaoru pointed at the brownie and ice cream.

"Huh?" I looked up in confusion.

Kaoru laughed and took a napkin to wipe off the cream off the side of my lips, with me muttering thanks in return.

"You look like you've just won a prize or something every time you eat them." He stated. I popped a spoon of brownie and ice cream into his mouth before he could protest.

"Mmmm~"

"Yummy right? It keeps you happy when you eat them! When I used to be depressed or just upset or irritated, I'll always have this weird craving for brownies! So I'll be looking for them. Once my mum brought to eat this and you can say, I got addicted to it!" I grinned and finished up my dessert. "DONE! Let's go find the others now!"

I got up and hooked my hand around Kaoru's and walked out of the café after saying goodbye to Amigos-san.

_Wow, it really keeps your spirits high…_Kaoru thought as we walked to the mall which was a few streets in front of us.

.

.

.

.

**I hope this is ok… .**

**Sorry, I added a little more. Hope you don't mind! .**

**Pls review for me! and tell me how is it x)**

**Arigato!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Life In My First School**

**Sorry if there's any grammatical errors xp**

**Hope this chapter is alright ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately *sobs* I do not own Ouran High School Host Club… T^T**

.

.

**Ano ne… I hope this story is not too longwinded . **

**pls let me know how you think about it!**

.

.

.

Chapter 9: Another Step Closer!

"Oh no! It's just so close!" I whined as Kaoru cursed.

We were at the arcade. At first we were trying to find the others, but we ended up here when I saw a huge cute teddy bear in the toy catcher machine (sorry, I'm not sure what the machine is called actually xp)! It's so adorable! I swear! Ok, maybe I'm just over-reacting. But to me, it's really cute! I can't resist such an adorable bear can I? Hehe~

I've been trying for almost more than twenty times to get that bear but the bear just kept slipping out from the catcher.

"Let me try," Kaoru said and I stepped aside for him to control the machine.

We watched eagerly as the catcher reached for the teddy bear and prayed hard that the bear would not fall out. I had practically shut my eyes because I was so afraid that it would fail again, but the next moment, I felt something soft crushed onto me. I opened my eyes and saw that we had got it!

"KYA!" I screamed, immediately rushing over to hug Kaoru. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

Many who were playing had paused from their game and turned to look and us.

"W-welcome…" Kaoru struggled to speak as I continued to hug him.

When I finally let go, he sighed in relieved that he could finally breathe.

"Let's go and play other games!" I went on and dragged him into the arcade with one hand and holding my new cuddly teddy bear on my other hand.

In the entire hour, we played basketball, car-racing, dance-dance revolution, the house of dead and also took some neo-prints. It's was really fun; something that I've never experienced before actually. After that, we were deadbeat, so we walked around the mall and went into different shops to look around.

.

.

.

_Kaoru's POV:_

_Boy, I didn't know going to the arcade was this much fun! _I thought as Arisa and I walked out if the arcade after somewhat like an hour in it. Arisa was holding the teddy bear beside her. _She looked so happy now. It's so cute! I've never really seen this playful side of her… What am I thinking again! _

"Hmm? What's the matter? Is something on my face? You've been staring at me since just now." Arisa asked, snapping me out of my thoughts

"N-nothing…" I replied in embarrassment and looked down only to realize that we had subconsciously ended up holding hands! A-and it felt nice…

I smiled and followed her into a shop which sold accessories. She was examining them closely.

"Kawaii! Kaoru! Isn't this cute! It's so unique!" she exclaimed, holding up a ring to show me. I nodded.

There was a blue star along with a smaller purplish-pink star beside it. The blue star seemed to glisten like her eyes.

"You've a great side Miss! This was personally designed our store's manager! This is the necklace that is part of a set with it!" the sales lady explained as she brought out a necklace to show us. There was a shape of a teardrop with crystals on it and in it, there was a blue star.

"It really suits you," I stated.

"Just like what your boyfriend said Miss, they really suit you." The sales lady persuaded.

"He's (I'm) not my (her) boyfriend!" we rebutted immediately, our face turning red.

"Ara ara. You two even talk in harmony." The lady teased, making us blush even more.

I quickly recovered and cleared my throat. "We'll take that." I paid for the set of accessories and handed them over to Arisa before she could protest.

"Wait! I'll have to pay you back!"

"Treat it as a gift from me then." I replied and lead her out of the shop.

"Arigato!" she beamed.

"Welcome."

We've been exploring the mall and looking for the others.

_Sigh… I wonder where the rest had gone to? Hope Hikaru is alright… Think he'll probably be playing a joke on Tono again…_

"Ne, Kaoru, where do you want to go next?" Arisa turned to me.

"Mmmm? Oh, I'm not sure… Where do you want to go?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Mmmmmm…" she stared at me curiously and yet seriously at the same time. _She's so cute!_ I felt my face heat up.

She turned and looked around as thought she was looking for something and suddenly pulled me into a cake shop.

"Huh? Cakes again?" I asked alarmingly as she giggled.

_Arisa's POV:_

"Ne Kaoru, where do you want to go next?" I turned and asked the redhead behind me.

"Mmmm? Oh, I'm not sure… Where do you want to go?" Kaoru said distractedly.

I scrutinized at him and frowned. He seemed to be in deep thought. _Probably thinking about Hikaru? I guess that's what about twins or siblings… Boy, they're only a few hours apart and he's worried about him already… _

I turned around, looking for something to somehow cheer him up. _Ah! CAKES! Hehe~ Cakes can make anyone feel better!_

I dragged Kaoru into the cake shop and began choosing the cakes to take away. After what seems like forever (to Kaoru I guess), I walked over carrying seven boxes of cakes to Kaoru, who was sitting boredly near the window with my teddy bear.

"Here!" I handed him a box of cakes.

"Huh?"

"It's for you and Hikaru!" I grinned. "You're worried about him, aren't you? Cause you spaced out just now, so I thought that you were thinking about him."

"Souka. Arigato!" he beamed. I smiled back.

"AH! ARI-CHAN! WE FINALLY FOUND YOU! SEE TAMA-CHAN! I WAS RIGHT!" Honey announced as he burst into the cake shop.

"Right about what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Honey-senpai said that you'll most probably be in a cake shop, or somewhere where you'll have fun," Haruhi explained.

"I guess I'm either a glutton or someone who only plays to you huh?" I responded depressedly.

"No, no, no, no! That's not what we meant!" Tamaki immediately came over in denial.

"Where have you all been? We've been looking for you." Kaoru asked his twin.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you, Kaoru…" Hikaru lifted up and hold Kaoru closed to him.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru answered affectionately. Haruhi and I shook our heads as we see the twins played their brotherly love in the café. The other customers and even some passers-by were swooned over by the act.

"How can they even have the guts to do this in public?" I asked Haruhi.

"Hmm… I'm not sure either. They're probably more thick-skinned?" Haruhi deduced, causing the both of us to giggle within ourselves.

"Oh! Before I forget, here Haruhi!" I handed the second box in one of the bags I'm holding on to. "For you!"

"Gosh! Thank you Arisa-chan!" Haruhi exclaimed and she beamed at the cakes in it.

"Here, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, Kyoya-senpai, and Kyoya-senpai!" I said as I handed them their box of cake respectively. "They should suit your tastes!"

"Sweet and colorful cakes for Honey-senpai and Haruhi. Less sweet cakes for Kyoya-senpai, traditional cakes for Tamaki-senpai, since you're always blabbering about Japan and stuffs. Hmmm…. Sorry Mori-senpai, I'm not sure what you like so I chose different types for you. Hikaru, you'll share the cakes with Kaoru, so I've just chose different types of you guys too."

"Arigato," everyone burst out.

"Doitashimashite!" I replied. "Now, can we go back?"

"Hai!"

"The car's here." Kyoya stated. _Wow, that's fast. _

"It seems that it's raining outside." He added. _Boohoo… Rain… T^T_

I dislike the rain. Rain always made my mood go bad, well somehow… It prevents me from seeing the surroundings clearly. To put it simply, it prevents me from seeing the scenery.

We were all sitting in the car (or you should say limousine). Tamaki and the others were still excited about the trip at the mall just now. Apparently, they went to the pet shop, supermarket and other boutiques. In short, they had been running around the mall exploring the 'commoners' world'.

_Sigh… _I was sitting in a corner of the limousine, looking out at the window.

"Are you ok?" Kaoru asked in concern, he was sitting opposite me.

"Hmmm? Yeah…" I replied and continued looking outside. It's pouring even heavier than before.

As the car drove pass an alley, I saw something grey moved.

"Stop the car!" I jerked up and shouted to the driver, shocking the rest too.

I hopped out of the car, ignoring the others' protest and ran into the alley. I walked to a corner where a cupboard box had fallen on its side, making a cover for the little creature in it.

"Poor thing…" I muttered, holding out my hand to cup it into my arms. The puppy whined pitifully. One of its legs was bleeding badly. "Don't worry… I'm here…" I stroke its head to comfort it.

"Arisa!" everyone had run into the alley after me.

"We need to go to the vet now!" I asserted. Everyone nodded and we went back into the car to the vet.

"Just need to make sure its wound doesn't come in contact to water and change its bandage regularly and it'll be alright." the veterinarian stated.

"Arigato gozaimasu!" I said and bowed, holding the puppy gently close to me.

"Kawaii ne~" everyone except Kyoya and Mori said.

I nudged it with my cheek as it wagged its tail. I looked up and took a step back.

"W-why are you all staring at me like that?!" I remarked. They peered at me and the puppy so closely.

"You two look somewhat a like!" they deduced.

"Eyes." Mori stated.

"No that you say it, they really look alike!" Haruhi confirmed and everyone nodded profusely.

"Eh? Hontoni?" I lifted the puppy up carefully and looked at her. "Hmmm…. I guess maybe?"

"What are you going to name her?" Tamaki asked.

"Hmm… Aoi?" I suggested.

"It fits perfectly," Kaoru pointed out.

"I think mum is going to like her very much!" I beamed.

After everyone had accompanied me to buy some dog food for Aoi, they sent me home. Well, as usual, my mother was not at home because she was still stuck at the editor's office to touch up on her latest draft and my father was still working in the office.

"Jaa ne my darling daughter! Thank you for the cakes! I'll definitely cherish them and slowly savor it!" Tamaki expressed dramatically.

"Arigato Arisa-chan! My dad and I will definitely enjoy it tonight!" Haruhi smiled.

"We'll see you tomorrow! Thank you for the cakes!" everyone exclaimed as they left.

"You're welcome! See you!" I waved them (while Aoi barked them) goodbye.

_Oh! I almost forgot!_

I pulled Kaoru back for a while, pecked him on his cheek before anyone noticed.

"Thank you very much for today…" I murmured and carried Aoi back to the house before Kaoru could say anything.

_Boy… what was I thinking? _I leant on the door behind me.

"I was going to thank him only… But I …" I told Aoi as I felt my cheeks flushed.

_It felt really sweet though… _I giggled to myself.

"It seems I've gotten another step closer to someone ne Aoi?" I asked the cute puppy in front of me, which was wagging its tail happily at me. "But…. I won't get hurt right?"

"Arf!" Aoi barked as if in agreement.

"Hehe~ I guess you're right… I'm just being silly… Come on! Let me show you around! Though, you'll probably be better than me in getting around the house. Hehe~"

.

.

.

.

**I hope you like this chapter .**

**I've tried my best not to make it too boring T^T**

**I hope you like it w**

**Pls review for me! Onegaishimasu! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Life In My First School**

_**To those who had reviewed for me and favourite my story, I'll have to say a VERY BIG THANK YOU! w**_

_**Hehe~ you've made my day! ^_^**_

_**Thank you very much desu! 3**_

_**Hehe~ because of your reviews I seemed to have many plots going on and on in my head that I can't choose xD**_

_**I'll try my best to update as soon as possible, so that you guys could read it! **___

_**Pls continue to review for me! **_

_**ARIGATO DESU! 3**_

_**Please enjoy the story~ **___

_**I'm trying to bring Arisa and Kaoru together, but since I don't have any love experiences, I hope you'll not be mad at me if it's not up to your expectations T^T**_

_**Nevertheless, I still hope you'll all like it ^w^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club ^^ Sadly… T^T**

.

.

Chapter 10: Confessions

.

.

.

_Kaoru's POV: _

I could still feel the tingling sensation on my left cheek when we were in the car along with the rest after we left Arisa's house. It felt somehow sweet and wonderful.

"So…. What's with you two?" My brother asked me with a huge smirk on his face. Everyone leaned in to me with curious, yet eager faces, to know my answer.

"W-w-what are you talking about?" I retorted turning away to face the window as I evaded the question. I felt heat creeping up from my neck to my face.

"Don't try to run away, Kaoru." Hikaru leaned even closer to me, grinning from ear to ear. "We all saw what happened there. We just pretended that we didn't so Arisa won't get too embarrassed being caught on the spot…"

"S-s-she just did that to say thanks!" I rebutted but my face, I knew, was telling the total opposite of what I was saying.

"But you two look really sweet together!" Honey exclaimed elatedly, with Mori agreeing with a nod.

"Kaoru, do you love her? Because, if you don't, please don't mess with her feelings." Haruhi stated bluntly, yet seriously.

"I can't believe my daughter falling in love with one of the shady twins!" Tamaki moaned at the corner of the car. He'd gone into his pathetic corner again.

"I-I…" I don't know what to say… It's true that I get worried when she's sick… and sometimes I'll think of her… smiles… the things she says… her beautiful sketches…

Then it hit me. I really do love her. I nodded.

Haruhi smiled at my reply, and so did the rest.

"Well, if you do love her, then as her father, I'll give my blessings!" Tamaki stated defeatedly, taking out a napkin to wipe his 'tears'.

"Senpai, she's not your daughter anyway." Haruhi reminded him, but as usual, it was fallen on deaf ears.

"So~ my dear brother~" Hikaru smirked teasingly. "Are you going to confess to her?"

Immediately, my face flushed even more. "Errr…. Maybe…"

"You've to confess to her soon Kao-chan! Or she might be taken away!" Honey warned as he hugged Usa-chan.

"According to my observation, though she's a new student and has not been confessed to yet; she's already been a subject in most guys' conversation. It's just a matter of time before she gets confessed to." Kyoya stated as a matter of factually, typing away on his laptop.

I felt myself tensed up at the information.

"That's it guys! It's operation: HELP KAORU CONFESS TO ARISA!" Tamaki declared enthusiastically.

Everyone began starting to help me plan for my confession. I hope everything goes well.

_**The next day…**_

_Arisa's POV:_

"Arf~!" Aoi barked, wagging her tail beside me as she tried to wake me up.

"Hmmm… five more minutes…" I groaned. I've not been able to fall asleep yesterday until it was five in the morning. I was tossing and turning, wondering how am I supposed to react and what am I supposed to say later when I meet Kaoru.

"Arf~! Arf~!" Aoi bent her head and licked my face.

"Ok! Ok! I'm up!" I giggled, stroking Aoi as I continued to lie on my comfy bed. "Boy, you sure are energetic in the morning!"

I reluctantly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom when my door burst open.

"Ms Arisa! Wa… Oh! You're up! Your parents are on their way downstairs to have their breakfasts already!" one of my maids, Linda, called out.

"I know. Thanks Linda!" I smiled and headed to the bathroom before going downstairs to join my parents.

"Ohaiyo Mommy! Daddy!" I exclaimed as I carried Aoi down the stairs with me. I don't want her to hurt herself again before she even recovered from her injury.

"Meet Aoi!" I brought her up to my parents to see. "Isn't she adorable? I found her wounded on my way home yesterday with the Host Club.

"Aww~ she looks just like you!" My mom exclaimed in delight, taking Aoi from me gently and stroked her.

"She's really resembles you. Must be her eyes." My dad stated.

I giggled, "The Host Club said the same thing too."

"So how's the new game coming on Dad?" I asked as I hugged him from behind.

"It'll be out pretty soon sweetheart!" my Dad grinned, patting my head.

"Don't forget! I'll be the first one to try it!" I reminded and winked at him as I sat down beside him to have my breakfast.

It's been a few days since I've seen my Dad. He was up all day in the office working with his subordinates to finish up the newest game they've invented called, Crash! I'm so excited to try it.

"Boy Daddy, have you been putting on weight?" I teased him. Even though he's so busy, my mom always brings him his meals to the office, and I can say it's A LOT. Sometimes I even wonder how he can finish them. But then again, how can anyone resist from eating my mum's homemade meals? Though we've maids and everything, my mum always insisted that she wanted to cook (somehow it's her passion), so we didn't hire a cook you see. ^_^

"Really? I guess so… Ah! Arisa, having you been putting on some too?" my Dad teased back as he poked me lightly on my side which caused me to shriek and fell into pits of laughter.

Well, and that how I spent my breakfast this morning. You can guess it's more like a bonding time for us. First it's teasing, then came poking, then came chasing till we almost forgot the time until Rin came in to remind us. **(sorry, bad habit here… . I'm rambling on and on again T^T)**

_**In school…**_

I was shuffling, walking down the hallways to class, yet preventing myself from doing so at the same time as well. I felt so embarrassed that I kissed him yesterday.

_What I going to say when I see Kaoru! Oh my... what should I do? _

_But it's just a thank you kiss right? Yes, just a thank you kiss! _ I nodded to myself.

_But why am I so flustered! What if Kaoru knows I like him? Will he like me too?_

_Wait! What if he hates me? And hates what I did yesterday! Oh no! What am I going to do if he really hates me?! But I can't run away forever! Ok, calm down…_

_Gosh! I'm so not calming down right now! Argh!_

Still deep in my thoughts, I walked on to the class and bumped into someone, causing me to fall back and drop my sketchbook and my back.

"Ouch…" I rubbed my back.

"~Daijou bu Arisa?~" I felt a pair of hands help me up from both sides. _Why does that feel so familiar?_

"I'm fine, thank you." I replied and looked up to see the twins in front of me.

Immediately, I felt my face heat up when I saw Kaoru. I quickly bent down to pick up my bag and book, only to find that Haruhi had already helped my done so.

"Thank you Haruhi!" I said gratefully, as she handed me my things.

"You're welcome. Oh ya Arisa, there won't be any club activities today. Tamaki-senpai seemed to say something about wanting to take a day off or something…" Haruhi said.

"Ok. Thanks." I replied before taking my seat in class.

After that, everything seems to flow as usual like any other day. In class, I peep over to look at Kaoru, but it seems like as though the kiss on his cheek had never happened. However, something has changed. The twins and Haruhi would hardly talk to me today. They would mumble to themselves and they would rush off to god-knows-where, before I could even chat to them.

_I guess I was being over reactive. See? I'm the only one still thinking about that stupid kiss! And now I bet that they even hate me now! They won't even talk to me!_ The more I think about it, the more miserable I felt. _I feel like going home now… At least at home, Aoi and Mom and everyone else won't ignore me… it's all might fault for being so rash! It's all my fault… _

I blinked my eyes, to prevent the tears which threatened to fall. The moment school ended, the twins and Haruhi disappeared again. I sighed.

"I need my brownies now…" I grumbled miserably to myself as I dragged my feet to the school gate.

_Guess I'm really hated by them already…_

I stopped at the school gate and took out my phone to call Rin, but suddenly, I felt myself being swooped up in the air. I looked up to see who it was.

"Eh?! Mori-senpai?!"

"Target captured!" Honey shouted as he saluted beside me.

"Good work! Now on to the next plan!" Tamaki ordered as he appeared in front of me, from nowhere.

"Eh?! What are you guys doing? Put me down!" I fumbled hoping to be released as Mori put me over his shoulders.

The next minute I knew, I was in a room in school with a pair of twins, wearing maid outfits, with evil smirks on their faces.

"~Konnichiwa Arisa-sama! Now if you would excuse us….~" the twins said.

_Oh no… somehow I've a bad feeling about this…_

"Nooo!" I shouted as I tried to run away from the grasps of the maids, but depressingly to no vial. I swear, these maids are serious like demons!

Within seconds, I felt my clothing removed from me and was replaced with a blue dress with a purple cardigan and my sneakers were replaced with blue ballet-like shoes.

"Huh? What's with this get up?" I asked, but the maids ignored me and lead me to the Host Club Room.

_Is this some kind of prank to show me that they hate me? But…_

"Welcome Princess, we've been waiting for your arrival~" the door opened in front of me and everyone was standing on either side of the door in a row while Kaoru stood in front of me not far away.

"What's happening?" I asked as I was ushered into the room till I was right in front of Kaoru.

"M-Ms Arisa Hitori…" Kaoru said as shades of pink started to appear on his face, looking seriously at me. "I-I love you. And after yesterday, I'm even sure that what I felt about you… Will you be my girlfriend?"

I froze. After a few seconds, I felt tears that I've kept for the whole entire morning in class just now, streaming down my face.

"A-Arisa?!" Kaoru asked worriedly. "A-Are you ok? Did I do something wrong?"

I just shook my head and covered my face, trying to hide to tears as I broke down.

"I-I thought you guys are going to hate me…" I cried.

"W-what are you talking about? There's no way we would hate you!" Kaoru rebutted as he bended down beside me, cupped my face to wipe off my tears with his thumb.

"But… But… you guys didn't even talk to me in class today! And ran off before immediately during break and after school…" I sobbed.

"We were busy helping Kaoru prepare for his confession. That's why…" Hikaru answered.

"Guess, we shouldn't have left her alone." Haruhi added.

"Yeah." Mori agreed.

"Wait! But that's not the problem now!" Honey exclaimed, bringing everyone back to the objective of their mission.

"Arisa, I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?" Kaoru asked as he held out a blue rose to me, blushing.

I smiled and hugged him. "Yes!" I could feel happiness bubbling within me, taking over all the sadness that was in me just before.

Everyone cheered.

"And now for the next part of the plan!" Tamaki shouted.

"Would you like to go on a date with me now?" Kaoru asked.

"Ok!" I nodded. "But… will they be following us?" I pouted.

It really feels awkward if there're people watching you when you're on a date with your boyfriend.

"Of course we will!" Tamaki exclaimed delightfully. I saw the rest face-palmed.

"No we won't!" Hikaru argued and grinned teasingly at me and Kaoru. "Just have fun with your date!"

"Come on!" Kaoru pulled me with him to the car waiting at the gate of the school before the rest could follow us.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Well, I hope you'd like this chapter .**

**I want to thank my dearest cute kouhai for giving me ideas on how to confess to a girl.**

**Hehe~ Arigato! 3**

**Pls review for me minna! xD**

**Thank you! **


	12. Chapter 11

**Life In My First School**

_**To those who had reviewed for me and favourite my story, I'll have to say a VERY BIG THANK YOU! w**_

_**Hehe~ you've made my day! ^w^**_

_**Thank you very much desu! 3**_

_**I'll try my best to update as soon as possible, so that you guys could read it! **___

_**Pls continue to review for me! **_

_**ARIGATO DESU! 3**_

_**Please enjoy the story~ **___

_**Sorry, I've never been on a date before… T^T**_

_**Nevertheless, I still hope you'll all like it ^w^**_

_**Oh! I would like to dedicate this chapter to my dear friends, Hayley, Yen Jin and Hannah for giving me wonderful ideas for this chapter.**_

_**I hope you guys would like it! X3**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club ^^ Sadly… T^T**

.

.

Chapter 11: Date

.

.

.

_Arisa's POV:_

_**In the car…**_

"Ne, Kaoru, where are we going for our date?" I asked, grinning at him; still feeling a little shy after the confession. I swear my face is still a little red. But then, it felt so sweet and wonderful to know that Kaoru likes me too.

"At first I was going to bring you to the theme park," he confessed. "But then you might not be able to take most of the rides," he pointed to my chest, and I just nodded agreeing with him. "So, I was wondering if watching the movies would sound nice to you."

"Ok!" I agreed immediately. The truth is, to me, anywhere as long as it's with him I'm fine with it. Then my smile turned into a frown as my brows creased together.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked in concern.

"Ano… As long as the movie does not have too much action in it, or it's not a horror movie ok?" I fidgeted in my seat as I looked down at my hands.

I'm not afraid of them actually. I'm actually fine when I'm reading horror or action books or mangas. But then when it comes to watching, the sound effects always creeps me up! It made me feel like I'm forgetting sometime horrible that I'm supposed to remember; yet it'll be the best if I don't. It feels uncomfortable.

"Aww, someone's afraid of watching them?" Kaoru teased, leaning closer to me.

"No…" I mumbled. "They just made me want to remember some things that I can't. I always ended up with a horrible headache." I shuddered at the thought of it.

Kaoru hold on to my hands and patted my head. "It's ok. We'll just watch some comedy movies. I heard there's one called the 'Hotel Transylvania' and it's pretty funny. Let's go watch that!"

"Hai!" I beamed.

_**At the mall…**_

"There's still an hour before the movie starts. Want to walk around first?" Kaoru asked as he held on my hand.

"Ok!" I answered as I blushed. Though I love him too, I'm still not really used to being this close with someone.

"STEP RIGHT UP! STEP RIGHT UP! A CHALLENGE TO SHOW HOW MUCH YOU LOVE EACHOTHER!" a voice boomed.

"An event going on?" I asked Kaoru.

"Maybe, let's go check out!"

When we reached the concourse, there was a girl speaking into a microphone. I'm guessing that she was the mc for the event. In the area, there were pink heart-shaped balloons and there were a number of couples surrounding it.

"A CONTEST BETWEEN COUPLES SHOWING HOW STRONG THEIR LOVE IS! STEP RIGHT UP INTO THE BOXED UP AREA TO PARTICIPATE!" her voice boomed through the mall. "JUST A SIMPLE GAME FOR YOU, LOVEBIRDS! YOUR BOYFRIENDS JUST NEED TO CARRY YOU LADIES LIKE A PRINCESS FOR AS LONG AS THEY CAN AND THE LAST COUPLE STANDING WILL BE THE WINNER! THE WINNERS WILL BE OFFERED FREE UNLIMITED AMOUNTS OF CAKES FROM FOR A YEAR! THE CONTEST WILL START IN FIVE MINUTES!"

"Ne Arisa, you want to try it?" Kaoru asked pointing to the event.

"Eh?! B-but… I'm very heavy!" I fumbled.

"Really? Doesn't seem that way to me." He stated. "Besides, it'll be fun and we've time before our movie starts! And there'll be cakes too!" he dragged me over to where the other contestants are before I could protest.

"O..k… but not for the cakes…" I gave in reluctantly.

After five minutes, there were about twelve pairs of contestants including Kaoru and I.

"REALLY? GO!" the MC exclaimed.

"Up you go!" Kaoru said as he carried me like the other guys are doing, in bridal style.

I gave him a tiny squeak and held on to him tightly as he chuckled at my response.

"Boy you're heavy~" he commented.

"Sorry…" I flushed in embarrassment, hiding my face at his neck. I cursed myself inwardly for being such a glutton and not being able to resist cakes every time. I'm so going to go on diet when I get back home.

Kaoru chuckled, "Just kidding! You're as light as Honey-senpai!"

"Really?" I looked up, my face still red.

"Yap! I just want to see your face blush. It's so cute!" he confessed as he smirked.

Just after he said it, my face turned as red as a tomato again. I quickly turned my face away from him and looked around. Twenty minutes had gone pass without me noticing and seven couples had already given up; leaving five couples left.

"Kaoru…"

"Yes princess?"

"Do you think we'll win?"

"Of course! We're so going to get those cakes for you!"

"Really?"

He nodded and grinned. I hugged him.

.

.

.

.

After forty minutes, the contest ended. And guess what! We won! During the last five minutes, we were still tied to this foreign couple. But then the guys suddenly sneezed and lose his grip, causing his girlfriend to fall. So Kaoru and I won! Yay! A year of unlimited free cakes!

BANZAI!

**Minna, I'm going to skip the part on what happened during the movie, cause it'll be boring for you .**

**Hope it's ok ^_^**

After the movie, Kaoru and I were laughing on our way out of the mall to the car. The movie was seriously hilarious. I love the part when the Dracula was showing the human the way to his designated room (it's a hotel for monsters actually, like Big Foot, vampires, skeletons, werewolves, etc.), and they had accidentally barged into a bathroom with was occupied by a skeleton. The skeleton was screaming like a lady in the bathroom when a guy barged in, but the problem was that there was nothing to see in this case for it was a skeleton and it's only bones!

**(sorry, I'm not very good at explaining . you guys might want to watch the movie trailer in youtube ^^)**

"I love the part on the contact lenses…." Kaoru laughed as he hugged his stomach.

"Yeah… and the one with the Big Foot!" I added, leaning onto him as we continued to laugh.

After the laughter died down, we were both catching our breath.

_It's been a long time since I've laughed so much. A really long time…_ I thought.

"Hey Kaoru, where are we going now?"

"Dinner date!" he pointed out, just as the car stopped and he lead me outside.

**Sorry T^T I apologise, I'm going to skip this part too T~T**

**Hontoni gomenasai! I'm having a bad writer's block and don't want to bored you guys too ;( **

**Forgive me!**

"I love the cakes! They're so yummy!" I exclaimed when we exited the restaurant and walked back to the car.

"That was the purpose!" Kaoru rubbed his stomach. "Boy, am I full! How are you even able to squeeze so three slices of cakes?!"

I giggled, "Mom says I've another stomach in store for only cakes!"

"No wonder…" he grinned like a Cheshire cat as he looked up and down at me.

"Hmm? What's wrong? Something on my shirt?"

"Nothing…" he smirked. "Just wondering if you'll get fat after the one year supply of free cakes!"

I pouted. "I won't get fat stupid! I would never get fat!"

I poked his side, but there was no respond. I poked again and again.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru raised a brow at me.

"You're not afraid of being tickled! So unfair!" I frowned and poked him some more.

He started to grin devilishly at me.

_Oh no… not good…_ I moved back, away from Kaoru as far as possible as he loomed over me. But sadly, we're in the car. I can't run away.

"Ah!" I shrieked before dissolving into giggles. "No! Stop!"

Kaoru continued to poke me at my sides.

"Unfair! Stop! It tickles!" I laughed, as I tried to move away from him.

"Ah!" I fell off the seat and onto the floor and in attempt to catch me, Kaoru fell under me.

I sweat dropped. _This feels like the awkward situation I've always read about in my mangas._

"Are you ok?" Kaoru asked, looking down at me.

"Mmm…" I nodded as I looked up to see if he was alright too.

But then, I froze. I didn't realise how close we were. His face was just an inch away from me. My heart was thumping so loudly I could hear it. I could feel heat creeping up my neck to my face. I stared at him as I felt Kaoru started to lean closer to me.

_Oh my gosh… Is he going to kiss me?_

My heart began to thump even faster.

"Hitachiin-sama, Hitori-sama, we've arrived at the Hitori mansion." The driver informed.

We immediately pulled apart and both of our face turned crimson red.

Kaoru cleared his throat and said, "I-I'll walk you to your house."

I just nodded.

Throughout the walk, we were silent. Enjoying each other's company, noticing how close we were as we held hands.

"This is it!" I gathered up my courage to speak.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow!" Kaoru agreed. "Ohyasumi~"

"Sweet dreams! And don't let the pandas bite!" I winked as I turned to walk into my house.

"Wait!"

I turned around, only to be peck on my lips by the blushing redhead in front of me.

"See you tomorrow princess!" he called out as he jogged back to where his car was, leaving me still dazed at my doorstep.

.

.

.

.

**Hehe~ so how was it minna?**

**I hope it's not too fast .**

**Hope u like this chapter x) **

**Thank you very much for reading it! **

**PLS REVIEW FOR ME! X3**


	13. Chapter 12

**Life In My First School**

_**Konnichiwa minna! ^^**_

_**Hehe~ I'm really happy when I read your reviews w**_

_**Thank you very much desu! X3**_

_**Ano ne, I've a bad news and a good news though… xp**_

_**Bad news is that after 2 more weeks, my school vacation will end T^T**_

_***cries* sooooo sad ~**_

_**That means I'll spend lesser time one writing the fan-fic T_T**_

_**And I'll be posting slower than usual . **_

_**Soooo sorry! **_

_**Good news is, I'll be trying my very best to update as fast as possible and as many chapters as I can! I'll try! ^^**_

_**Hope you like this chapter ^^ **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 12: You're My Big Brother? 

_Arisa's POV:_

After Kaoru left yesterday, I had been a daze till this morning. All I knew was that my face had been blushing and there was a warm and fuzzy feeling in me. When I woke up this morning, I was practically on cloud nine! I had been smiling since then and even on my way to school. Everyone at home seemed to have noticed my happy mood and I guess it was kind of contagious. *laughs*

On my way to school, I started to feel nervous and fidgeted in my seat.

_I wonder what I should say to Kaoru later. _I lifted my hand to my lips and remembered about the kiss last night. Heat began to rise up from my neck to my face again and I grinned from ear to ear.

"Arisa-sama, we're here." Rin announced.

"Arigato Rin!" I grinned and alight from the car. "See you later! Oh! I've club activities, so I'll call you when it's time to pick me up! Jaa ne~!"

I headed to my class.

_Oh! I should first thank everyone for helping us to be together! Maybe I could treat them something?_ I thought as I walked.

"Arisa, Ohaiyo!" Kaoru, Hikaru and Haruhi said enthusiastically as I walked into class.

"Ohaiyo!" I called back.

When my eyes met Kaoru's, I blushed and smiled when I remembered about the kiss. I quickly took my seat.

"Here," Kaoru said and handed me a small note. I tilted my head to one side and looked at him confused. I unfolded the note and it read:

_Hey, Kyoya said that we have to keep our dating a secret in order to keep the 'brotherly act' together when we're hosting. Sorry. _

I smiled and wrote my reply:

_Hehe~ *I drew a cheesy face* it's alright for me ^_^_

_I actually kind of expected it._

_Looking at the bright side, at least I won't have those crazy fans of your to bombard me with questions right? *wink* _

_I don't wanna get chased by them. *I drew a scared face*_

_*I drew another face with a tongue sticking out*_

_Well, we could always be together when they're not there ^/^_

_Teehee~ 3_

I handed the note back to him and saw him suppressing a chuckle after he read it. Then after, the rest of the day in class passed like any original day.

.

.

.

_**The Host Club is open for business!**_

.

.

.

Today everyone is wearing a police uniform. And yes, I'm wearing it too, since I'm part of the Host Club now, I've to wear it.

_**Flashback…**_

"We've got to start to get ready now," Kyoya stated as he wrote on his black book.

"HAI!" everyone replied, saluted and went to get dressed.

"Come on Ari-chan!" Honey said as he pushed me into the dressing room.

"Do I have to get dressed too?" I asked.

"Yeah, because you're one of us now. You'll be wearing this. It's specially made for you." The twins chorus as they put their hands on either side of my shoulder.

"Hey! Stop harassing my daughter you shady twins!" Tamaki proclaimed, grabbing me by the shoulders and yanking them back in gesture of protection.

"But why are we dressing as cops?" Haruhi and I asked.

"Because we've never done it before!" Tamaki explained with satisfaction and pushed me into the dressing room. "Well then, hurry up and get dressed up! Our customers will be coming soon!"

"Ano, are you sure I've to wear this?" I asked as I came out of the dressing room, wearing a policewoman uniform, looking down at myself.

"KAWAII!" everyone, except Mori and Kyoya who were grinning, exclaimed, making me blushed. Hikaru pushed Kaoru to my side and I saw his entire face turned into bright shade of red.

"Y-you really look very cute!" he confessed as he tried to keep himself composed but it's wasn't working.

"Arigato!" I gave him my widest smile.

.

.

.

.

.

"Welcome!" I did the Host Club usual routine with them as I stood beside Haruhi when the door opened.

At the door, was a little girl, probably six to seven year old? She had blonde hair which was tied up into two pigtails and a large pair of beautiful teal blue eyes. She was wearing red and pink sailor uniform. _She looks so adorable!_

"My!" Tamaki said, "What a special guest we have here. Welcome, lost little kitty."

The little girl just stared blankly at us as though we were some aliens.

"Neko-chan, where did you come from nya~?" Tamaki cooed as he bended down towards her.

She stood silent for a moment, her head tilted a little with her finger below her chin; then pointing at us, she exclaimed, "Reverse harem! It's a reverse harem here!"

"Huh?!" we all froze, going pale.

Tamaki started to laugh nervously, together with Kaoru and Hikaru, as he hits his ear slighty, as if he's trying to get some water out of it. "Oh this is bad! It seems like there's still some water in my ears from swimming."

Hikaru puts his fingers in either side of his ears and started giggling nervously with an innocent grin on his face. "Indeed Inspector General!"

Kaoru copied his brother and giggled, "Indeed! There must be something wrong with our ear if we're hearing a little girl saying things like 'reverse harem'."

Seeing their actions made me want to giggle, but I held it back. _How can such a little girl know what is reverse harem?_

The little girl lifted her index finger and said bluntly, "Shuchi nikurin **(sorry, I've no idea what it means)**!"

Everyone froze and went pale again.

"Yeah! There's a shuchi nikurin in here!" the little girl exclaimed excitedly as she bounced up and down.

She pointed to Kyoya, "You're a glass character!"

Continuing to Honey and Mori, "You're the loli-shota boy, and the stoic type!"

Then she moved to Hikaru and Kaoru. "Twin-cest!" she emphasized.

"Gariben (aka. Gariben means bookworm)!" she ended with me and Haruhi as we gulped and looked at eachother.

_Do I really look like a bookworm?_

She turned to Tamaki who had flinched defensively, terrified of the insult coming his way. However, fortunately for him, the little girl started to tear up and mumbled, "Onii-chama…." **(it means big brother)**

Suddenly she jumped into Tamaki's arms and exclaimed, "You're blonde! So you must be him!"

"We've never heard of this before! You have a sister, Milord?" the twins asked.

"N-no! Of course not! I'm sure I don't have any siblings! I think…" Tamaki defended himself.

"But you two really look alike now that you mention it!" Honey stated with flowers magically popping around him. "You both are blonde!"

"Hmm… Are 'glass character' and 'onii-chama' considered in the same group of words?" Kyoya thought out loudly.

"Well, at least you were not called as gariben like us…" Haruhi and I rebutted.

"Eto… what's your name little girl?" Tamaki asked while carry the girl.

"Kirimi!" the girl replied with satisfaction as she hugged him.

"Kirimi-chan, are you sure that I'm your big brother? I'm pretty sure I don't have a younger sister…" Tamaki said.

"Maybe you've mistaken him for someone else?" I asked.

Kirimi frown at us and started to look as if she's going to break into tears, "Are you sure you're not my onii-chama…? You're blonde just like him…"

Being the emotional Tamaki (as he's always easily moved), Tamaki picked her up and spun her round and round exclaiming, "I understand! I'll be your big brother from now on! Your onii-chama! How CUTE! How cute!"

"Even if you're easily moved senpai, do you think it's really irresponsible to make empty promises to little kids?" Haruhi scolded.

"I'm not irresponsible!" Tamaki replied, playing with his 'new little sister'. "I'll take good care of her! I will bring her back home with me!"

"What should we do now?" Haruhi frown.

"Aww, she's so cute!" I exclaimed, going forward to join their fun. I really love little girls like her. They are just so adorable!

"Maybe she really has a big brother in this school…" Kyoya stated.

.

.

.

"Kirimi~?" a weird and spooky voice said, making me flinched and stepped back.

Everyone turned to the direction of the voice. It was coming from a creepy door, which had appeared out of nowhere, and a blonde guy came out from it.

"Ano…, who are you?" the twins said in unison.

"It's a foreigner!" Honey exclaimed.

"The door had changed, didn't it?" Haruhi stated.

"Don't tell me you're…" I realized that he looked kind of like Kirimi.

"Kirimi," the blonde cut me off as he came out from the door smilling.

"Master," a bald man, wearing a suit and had a scar that trailed down the left side of his face, stepped out from the creepy looking door.

"You've forgotten your cloak," a lady, wearing a maid's outfit and had two long thin pigtails, too stepped out from the door.

They threw a cloak and a black wig onto the blonde. Everyone, well except me, were shocked.

"NEKOZEWA-SENPAI?!" they yelled.

_Who's this Nekozawa-senpai?_ I looked at everyone curiously.

"Who's he?" I asked.

"Umehito Nekozawa, President of the black magic club, and he has photophobia." Kyoya briefly explained to me.

I nodded.

"Master Umehito is vulnerable to bright lights. That's why if he doesn't wear this robe, he won't be able to withstand it and will collapse. He even has to wear a dark wig to cover his fair hair!" the maid said dramatically, which kind of reminds me of Tamaki.

"Unfortunately on the other hand, his sister, Miss Kirimi, really despises the dark." The bald man continued.

"So, this little girl is Nekozawa-senpai's sister right?" Haruhi and I asked, pointing to Kirimi who was clinging to Tamaki's neck.

The bald man turned around and wiped his tears with a tissue, "Yes, you're correct…"

Tamaki put Kirimi down and Nekozawa walked towards, in a somewhat even creepier way. Kirimi stood there looking up at him.

"Ki…Ki…Ki…Kirimi~ So that's where you are…" he said as he glowered above her.

_Gosh, he's REALLY creepy…_ I shivered slightly.

Kirimi began tearing up and jumped to Tamaki, "Onii-chama! MONSTER!"

"It's alright~ This cursed doll, Beelzenef, isn't scary at all… The Nekozawa family has been worshipping cats for generations." He continued, walking towards her.

"You know, I don't think she's afraid of the puppet," Haruhi stated.

"It's more like she's afraid of you!" I said, hiding behind the twins. _Gosh this guy really creeps me out. I really hate stuffs or people like this. It gives me the chills._

"~That's most probably because of what you're wearing. Come let's help you!~" the twins pointed out as they went over to remove Nekozawa's cloak.

"No! I'll die!" Nekozawa in turn screamed in attempt to stop the twins.

"Then, let's make the room darker!" Honey exclaimed as he ran for the curtains to draw them.

However, he immediately stopped when Kirimi cried because she was afraid of the dark.

"There, there…" Tamaki tried his best to comfort her.

"Now this one is complaining." Kyoya stated.

"Oh boy…" I sighed. _This two are like the polar opposites of each other._

"This tragedy with those two having the complete opposite physical nature is exactly why they're called the Romeo and Juliet of the Nekozawa family." The maid added.

"But Romeo and Juliet were not siblings, and their situations are so different!" Haruhi and I stated simultaneously.

"I know that of course! This's just a catch phrase I came up with because it sounded more dramatic." The maid said.

Haruhi and I sweat dropped.

"By the way, we're responsible for picking Kirimi-sama up from school." The butler bowed.

"~Is everyone in the Nekozawa family is creepy and suspicious-looking?~" Kaoru and Hikaru hugged each other.

"What are you talking about!" the maid suddenly snapped. "The Nekozawa family is a noble family from Russia!"

"Noble family?" I tilted my head.

"From Russia?" the rest followed me.

"And there's a legend in the family that for some reason, every once in a few hundred years, someone like Master Umehito who falls in love with the darkness is born…. May or may not exist!" the maid stated creepily.

"May or may not exist?" Honey asked.

"~So which one is it?~" the twins said in annoyance.

"Because of his dark robe, Master Umehito has never been able to get close to his sister, and Kirimi-sama has fallen in love with the prince-like brother when she sees in his portrait painting. Hence, ever since she knew that her brother was in the high school section, she'd sometimes come over to look for him like this. And of course, we've been comforting her with prince-themed story books… but in the end we ran out of materials and lately we've moved over to shoujo mangas where princes appear and she's fallen in love with them." She continued.

"Oh~ so she's the culprit!" the twins and I exclaimed.

"So, Kirimi-chan doesn't know that Nekozawa-senpai is her brother?" Haruhi pointed out.

Immediately, Nekozawa-senpai went into depression mode.

"Yes, we've tried convincing her about it, but she doesn't believe it." The maid replied.

"Poor Neko-chan!" Honey cried.

"Hai, that's why I've always prayed for her to love the darkness," Nekozawa-senpai said creepily.

"Nope! Shouldn't it be another way round?" I stated, with the twins nodding in agreement.

"You should get used to brightness!" Hikaru said.

"What did you plan on doing to your sister?" Kaoru questioned.

"Let's go Kirimi-sama, it's time to go back." The butler and maid said.

But they were rejected, when Kirimi couldn't stop crying that she wanted to stay with Tamaki, her onii-chama.

"It's alright…" Nekozawa-senpai said in defeat. "Don't worry about me. Please… take good care of Kirimi for me!" He ran away after that.

"Siblings are always the cause if problems in any family." Kyoya said bluntly.

"I envy them." Haruhi and I blurted.

"I've always been a single child. However, even though they've other siblings, it's somewhat sad that they can't get along with each other." Haruhi explained.

I sigh miserably and placed my hand on my head, "For now, I'm just the only child. But even if I've a sibling, I wouldn't even know or remember…"

Haruhi came to me and patted me on my shoulder while the rest looked at me in confusion.

"Kirimi-chan, I'm sorry. I'm not your onii-chama after all." Tamaki explained as he place Kirimi down on to the floor. "But, don't worry Kirimi-chan! You've a much better prince-like brother than me."

"Since you came here, Kirimi-chan has become our host club's guest now. We, as the Ouran Host Club, exist for bring happiness to girls! That two siblings that yearn for each other, yet cannot be together… This is a problem that cannot exist! Starting from now, we'll commence a great plan to reform Nekozawa-senpai into a bright prince character that Kirimi-chan likes!" Tamaki said dramatically.

"B-But, to reform Master Umehito's darkness-loving character? Are you saying that's possible?" the maid asked.

"Well, probably impossible…" I mumbled. _You can never change a person's personality in just a few days. _

"Just because you're easily moved, please don't say such irresponsible things senpai!" Haruhi scolded.

Tamaki grinned, "Did you forget? We've someone who's extremely talented at the reformation of character settings."

"~You don't mean…~"

"~It's…~" the twins gulped. **(Hikaru always speaks first please ^^)**

"Oh-hohohohohohohohohohoho…" the voice echoed the whole room, as the ground began to shake. Soon after, Renge rised from the floor, standing on a kind of motor machine.

"~I knew it…~" the twins confirmed in unison.

.

.

.

_Nobody's POV:_

"Your golden hair that flows through the candles…" Nekozawa recited, trying to act princely (like Tamaki unfortunately -_-). "Your shining skin that resembles ivory… Your smile that is more mysterious than a moonlit flower… Yes, it's…"

"As ominous as a cursed wax figure!" he changed back to his creepy form as he advanced towards the Kirimi-like bear figure.

"NO! Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Wrong!" Renge screamed, looking like a devil herself as she hit Nekozawa with a giant paper fan madly. "And who taught you to say that?! I said that it's forbidden to use any occult terminology! You idiot! How many times do I've to say so that you would understand?!"

"B-But… my vocabulary holds nothing but stuff like this…" Nekozawa panicked as he backed away from devil Renge.

"Don't you talk back to me!" Renge snapped as she continued to spank Nekozawa with the paper fan. "A prince cannot say sissy things like that so easily! Mori-senpai! Please add another NG word!"

"Wax figure right?" Mori said as he wrote down on to the black board which was already four-fifth filled with words.

"Renge sure is on a rampage right now." Kyoya stated in amusement.

"She's really into it!" Honey exclaimed, sitting on a table.

"~Though I'm not sure if those words will work on his sister…~"

"~Tono, are you just going to watch?~" **(Hikaru always speaks 1****st ^^****)**

"Because… I don't want to be cursed afterwards." Tamaki stated as he watched Nekozawa taking his lessons with Renge from a corner along with the others.

"Well then! Now that you've memorized most of the character setting lines, we should move on to 'that' soon." Renge pointed out.

"W-Wait! It's still too soon!" Nekozawa panicked.

"Evil Beam!" Renge announced as she turned on the flashlight and shone at Nekozawa, causing him to flinch away as far as he can. "Don't lose your head to a mere flashlight! Show some guts! There're no problems with your qualities, it's just a matter of willpower!"

Nekozawa crouched in fear, until Renge finally turned off the flashlight.

"Most importantly," Renge added as she pointed at Nekozawa. Your lines don't even have any emotions. "You must see your practice partner more as Kirimi-chan!"

"I understand what you mean, but Kirimi's face is not even like that! She's not even that brown!" Nekozawa rebutted.

"No excuses!" Renge snapped again, her hair turning into snakes. Then, she changed back to her sweet form and continued, "You must see her with passion! With the eyed of your heart!" she pushed the Kirimi-like bear to Nekozawa.

"Yes! This's all for the sake of Kirimi!" Tamaki emphasized. "If you can activate the eyes of your heart, then you'll be able to see that doll as the real Kirimi-chan!"

Just then, the twins' eyes sparkled devilishly.

"~Here tono! We've prepared something like this." They said cheekily, pulling out a mannequin that wore a wig and a swim suit, looking similar like Haruhi. "Well then, make love to this Haruhi doll!"

Tamaki stoned out in front of the mannequin, "T-this… as Haruhi?"

"It's important to set an example for everything!" the twins pointed out.

Tamaki sweat dropped. He calmed himself down, closing his eyes, trying best to picture the mannequin as Haruhi. Hence, entering into his world of fantasy.

"Ano…" Haruhi said, as she entered into the dark room, shocking Tamaki in the process.

"E-eh? T-the r-real one?! W-when did you-?" Tamaki immediately threw away the mannequin that was in his hands.

"Kirimi-chan came over to the club room again today…" Haruhi continued her face showing disgust when she saw what Tamaki was doing as she glared at him. "…so if you've the time to be doing disgusting things like that, could you go spend time with Kirimi-chan instead?"

"D-Disgusting?!" Tamaki went into his state of depression, causing the twins to be rolling on the floor laughing.

"What Haruhi? You're not good with children?" Kyoya asked, adjusting his glasses. "No, it's not that I don't like children… but Arisa-chan and I've been reading aloud to her around fifty shoujo mangas past three days." She sweat dropped as she recalled. "Seriously, some of those were really filled with reverse harems and shuchi nikurins."

"Say, where's Arisa?" Kaoru asked in concern, but everyone's attention were directed to the voice at the door.

"Onii-chama?" Kirimi called out as she walked into the dark room.

"Wait! Kirimi-chan! Don't go in there!" Arisa called out behind her.

But she was too late, Kirimi had peered into the dark room and began tearing up.

"This room is s-so dark!" Kirimi brawled.

"It's ok…it's fine now…" Arisa went forward to hush and hug her.

"Kirimi-chan!" Haruhi went forward too.

"Aww, what's the matter?" Tamaki went to her and lift her up high. ´There there! See? It's not scary anymore!" Kirimi began to giggle as Tamaki turned in circles with her still up in the air.

_Arisa's POV: _

I chuckled as I saw Tamaki trying her best to cheer Kirimi up. Though Tamaki is a goof, I've got to admit, he's kind of good with little kids. I turned to look into the room and gulped. It's dark. Too dark. I took a step back out of the room.

"Senpai?" Renge blurted. I look in her direction and saw Nekozawa holding up a flashlight in front of him.

"I'm a wonderful prince-like onii-chan… I'm a wonderful prince-like onii-chan… I'm a wonderful prince-like onii-chan… I'm a wonderful prince-like onii-chan…" he chanted to himself. "I'm not scared of the light! Evil beam on me!" he shone the light at himself.

"Yay!" Honey cheered and Mori clapped behind him.

"Nekozawa-senpai is finally able to point the flashlight at himself!" Renge exclaimed.

"~Bravo! Bravo!~" the twins pulled the party poppers.

"He did it!" Haruhi and I said, as we clapped.

"I'm sure Kirimi-chan would be very happy!" Tamaki shouted in excitement.

"Here Kirimi-chan!" he pulled Kirimi forward. "This is your real big brother!"

"Kirimi…" Nekozawa turned over to look at Kirimi. But instead, Kirimi shivered in fear and turned pale, because seriously he looked so creepy. I hid behind the wall outside the room. I slumped onto the wall and sat there.

_It reminded me of something similar… but I can't remember…_ I hugged my knees to my chest and rested my head on my knees. I tried my best to recall it, but it was of no use. All I know was that it just made me feel the chills.

Suddenly Kirimi burst into tears and dashed out of the room.

"Kirimi!" I heard Nekozawa shouted from the room before I ran after her.

.

.

.

"Kirimi? Where are you?" I called out, looking around for her, but I saw no one in sight.

I ran towards the courtyard in hope of looking for her, when I heard a crashing sound of the glass. I speed up my pace. _I hope Kirimi is alright. _

When I reached the courtyard, I saw the two siblings hugging each other.

"Seems like they finally got together." I sighed and smiled.

Then, Nekozawa fell on to the ground.

_Probably, he couldn't take the light any longer… must have bathed an eternity worth of sunlight…_

.

.

"Where have you been the whole time Arisa?" Haruhi ran towards me when everyone came to the courtyard to check on the passed out Nekozawa.

"Away from the dark room and out in the open?" I smiled sheepishly as I shrugged, earning her an understanding nod. Only she knew that I was afraid of the dark, if the others knew, especially the twins, who knew what tricks they'll be up to.

.

.

.

_**Several days later…**_

Unfortunately, Nekozawa had reverted back into his old creepy form, wearing that gloomy black robe and holding a Beelzenef puppet in his right hand. But, somehow Kirimi seemed to have accepted him as her onii-chama and they're getter closer now.

As for me, ever since that day, where I've walked into the dark room, flashes of images kept replaying in my mind. They were all dark and blur pictures which I could not make them out of. All I knew was that these pictures give me chills down my spine. It made me not want to remember them, but yet, my curiosity kept urging me to do so. And I've a feeling that I'll find out about them pretty soon…

.

.

.

.

**Taadaa! I'm done with this chapter! Finally! *giggles***

**I hope you like it x3**

**It's the longest chapter I've ever written actually! X)**

**More than 4000words! ^_^**

**Anyway, I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible! **

**Hope you'll enjoy it ^^~**

**Oh, here's a spoiler…..**

**It's a tiny bit about Arisa's past **

**Hope it'll be a cliffhanger for you! **

**Thank you for reading this chapter! 3**

**PLS REVIEW FOR ME! ^_^**


	14. Chapter 13

**Life In My First School**

_**Teehee I'm back! xD**_

_**I've tried my best to post asap already ^_^**_

_**I hope you like this chapter ^^ **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME! ONEGAISHIMASU! **___

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**_

"**~….~" -**** this means Hikaru and Kaoru are speaking one after the other**

"~….~" - this means the twins are speaking together

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 13: Accidents happen 

"The beach?" Haruhi and I asked.

"Why would you want to go to the beach all of a sudden?" I continued, looking up at the twins, who were behind me, from my reading. Kaoru was playing with my hair as he and Hikaru announced that we're going to the beach.

"~Yes! We're going to the beach!~" the twins emphasized in unison.

"Haruhi said it before…" Kaoru added.

"That you wouldn't mind going to the real beach!" Hikaru finished.

"Did I?" Haruhi looked at them absentmindedly.

"**~Yes you did.~"**

"**~And besides, since Arisa didn't go to the waterpark previously, so she'll also be going with us.~"**

"It's not a bad idea…" I thought aloud. "Since I've never been to one before…"

"Poor Ari-chan! You've got to go with us this time!" Honey said.

"~And so… we've prepare swimsuits for you. They look cute, don't they?~" the twins grinned devilishly as they moved aside to show us the hundred over pieces of swimsuits each worn by a mannequin.

I sweat dropped.

"This is for Haruhi," Hikaru took out a mannequin wearing a bikini with pink frills.

"And this is for you, Arisa." Kaoru took out one similar with blue frills.

_I've got to admit, it's really cute. But there's one problem…My…_

"I think that this kind of swimsuit would suit Haru-chan and Ari-chan!" Honey disagreed as he took out two mannequins wearing a whole piece swimsuit, but the twins waved it off.

"~You don't get it, Honey-senpai.~" the twins held Haruhi up on each side of her arms and explained.

"**~With her 'flat board' chest, she can fool everyone by wearing male uniforms.~"**

"**~And so having her wear a one-piece to expose her meager body would just insult her.~" **

"~Hence, this piece we've carefully chose for her does a good job covering this problem with frills! And Arisa needed it so that she'll look even cuter!~"

"Uh huh… that's so considerate of you…" Haruhi and I said sarcastically.

"How dare you two keep sexually harassing my precious daughters!" Tamaki shouted as he pushed them away. "That's quite enough!"

"So… are we going to the beach?" I asked.

"Whoever said we're not?" Tamaki answered.

"Can Usa-chan come too?" I guess you can tell who said that

"I guess there're no objections." Kyoya stated, writing in his _coughcough_Death Note_coughcough_ as usual.

"Mmm…" Mori nodded.

"Ehh… are we really going?" Haruhi grumbled. I knew she'd wished that they're not going because she'll rather be staying at home studying.

"Well then! To the beach, we go!" Tamaki announced dramatically.

"Don't worry, you have me." I patted Haruhi's shoulder, going back to my book.

.

.

.

.

"~Why are we at Okinawa?~"

"Kyouya's family has a private beach here." Tamaki explained.

"This place is so beautiful!" Honey exclaimed as flowers magically popped out around him.

"~But we could have gone to the Caribbean or Fiji…~"

"Do you think that Haruhi and Arisa has a passport?" Kyoya stated as a matter of factually.

The twins agreed, "Ah…"

"Why thank you for being soooo considerate," Haruhi said sarcastically.

I just ignored them. I smiled as I looked at the view. It's really beautiful. Just then, a flash of a dark and blur picture came into my mind again and I winced. My smile had turned into a frown. These few pictures have been coming to me now and then, causing me a headache and lack of sleep.

"Come on Arisa…" Kaoru called out behind me as he held out his hand.

I quickly put on my smile again, slipped my hand into his and walked with him to where the others were waiting. I didn't want anyone to worry.

"Ne Kaoru…" I asked the redhead in front of me as we walked.

"Hmm?"

"Can I not wear the swimsuit? I'm fine with wearing this sundress." I was wearing the blue sundress Kaoru got me and a cardigan. I really love the material. It's so comfortable.

"Why?" Kaoru turned back to look at me. "Oh… someone's too shy to wear it?" he teased, giving me a devilish grin.

"No…" I look down at our hands holding each other. "I-I don't want to show my back…"

He raised a brow at me looking confused. I sighed and removed my cardigan, showing him my back. There was a huge ugly scar across it.

"W-What…" he gasped as I quickly put my cardigan back on.

"Mum told me it was due to an accident because I couldn't remember anything before I was five…" I looked at the ground now, fumbling at my fingers, not wanting to meet his gaze. I don't know why I was trying to avoid his gaze. I felt embarrassed when I showed it to him. It's like because of it, I've become imperfect to him.

"Okie dokie!" Kaoru adjusted my cardigan and held my hands. I looked up at him in confusion.

He beamed at me. "Don't worry about that. You're still you. Come on. The others are waiting."

It suddenly felt as though a stone was removed from my chest and I began to grin along with him as I followed him by his side to catch up with the others.

.

.

.

I sat at under the huge umbrella with Haruhi as I watched the others entertained their guests. Yes, unfortunately, the Host club members had to work too. Tamaki was sitting on a rock, making his 'princess' swooned over him, as usual; with Kyoya standing at the shore not far from him, keeping track of the time he spent with his guests. The twins were playing volleyball with their guests, well they wanted me to join them but I decline. I'm not a sports person, though I love playing basketball and bowling. And well, Honey and Mori were somehow doing stretching exercises with some girls, which looked pretty funny to me.

"Why do we have to be hosts at the beach too?" Haruhi groaned beside me.

"Yeah… my guess, Kyoya wanted to earn more profit?" I muttered under my breath.

"Haruhi-kun?" a voice called out behind us as Haruhi and I turned around.

"Hmmm?"

"Haruhi-kun, you're not going to swim?" the girls, wearing cute swimsuits asked. To tell the truth, I kind of envy them since I can't wear it as they're bareback.

"Ahh…I enjoy watching the ocean more than swimming in it." Haruhi explained.

"How about you Arisa-chan?"

"Oh, same here too! I prefer admiring the scenery. Sometimes it might give me some inspirations!" I winked at them, pointing to my sketchbook on my lap.

"Then, is it alright if we join you two?" they asked shyly.

"Why?" Haruhi and I asked them back.

"You should go take a dip since you're wearing cute swimsuits!" Haruhi continued.

I nodded and added, "You girls look very cute in them."

The girls blushed and I could see hearts above their heads. Boy, they're so easily touched.

"Haru-chan! Ari-chan!" Honey exclaimed excitedly, wearing a pink bunny float and waving at us with a pink shuffle in his left hand and a pink pail filled with shellfish beside him. "Let's go hellfish hunting!"

"Ano… did he meant shellfish hunting?" I turned to Haruhi who sweat dropped.

"Yeah. But anyway, I've never heard of being able to dig up shells around he…re?" she turned into shock when she noticed the pink pail beside Honey.

"Ah!" we shouted, even more alarmed now when we noticed that we were surrounded by shellfish and crabs.

"Tonight's side dishes are going to be splendid! They look so delicious!" Haruhi said, grinning from ear to ear as she examined them.

I smiled, she's happy as long as it's related to food. So cute! I walked away and towards the sea, feeling the sea breeze and enjoying the cool seawater flowing pass my feet. I love this feeling; it's so calm and soothing.

"Senpai! Tonight's dinner's going to be huge!" I heard Haruhi shouted in the distance. I chuckled quietly. This is the only few times when she would get excited during an outing with the host club.

.

.

.

The host club had been busying bothering with Haruhi since just now. I heard them say something about finding out what's her fear was. Oh well, it's good for me in a way, since I would be able to have some peace. I'm really never going to get bored looking at the scenery. In fact, I've come up with some costumes for them if they were to have a 'beach' theme when they're hosting I guess. But one thing bad was that I wasn't able to spend some time with Kaoru, not that I would be able to anyway. With all the guests still here, we can't stay too close or let our dating leak out, or I'm sure Kyoya would want to bite our heads off.

I sighed and massaged the side of my head. This headache is driving me crazy. But the thing that bothered me the most was still those blurry dark pictures. It's kind of pissing me off. _Stupid brain…_

"Arisa-chan, daijou bu?" Haruhi asked in concern as she picked up a shellfish not far from me. Well I did tell her about the pictures and the headache when she saw me wincing just now and had forced an explanation out of me after making sure that the other host club members weren't around. Seriously, when it comes to this kind of stuffs she sure is observant about it. But when it comes to other stuffs like relationships, she's so oblivious to it.

"Yeah… nothing to worry about." I waved her off.

"Hey Haruhi-kun! Arisa-chan!" I looked up and saw the three girls on top of the cliff waving at us. "The wind feels so good up here! Do you want to join us?"

"Hai!" I went up the cliff and join them, as I changed the subject.

"Be careful! It's dangerous!" Haruhi warned.

"Waaa!" I exclaimed and looked out at the scene of the sunset. It's so beautiful!

"Ohh! There're some chicks over here!" We heard a male voice behind us and we quickly turned around. There were two drunkards walking up to us, one of them throwing away a beer bottle.

"Lucky us." The other guy added. "Hey ladies, let's fun some fun together."

I quickly got into my defense stance as the other girls hid behind me. Thank you dad for making me take some lessons, they really come in useful for situations like this. I hope.

"Who are you people?" one of the girls said.

"Come on, it's boring just being by yourselves right?" the first guy who was wearing a red shirt came forward to grab her, but I pushed him away, but her grabbed my arm instead. I tried to twist my arm free from him.

"Please stop!" the two other girls shouted. "This is a private beach!"

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you all rich girls or something?" the other guy in white shirt went to hug the other girls.

The guy who was holding onto me loosened his grip as he groaned in pain when Haruhi threw the bucket of shellfish onto him. I immediately went to the guy in white, who fell to the ground when kicked him in the head and the girls ran out of his reach.

"Hurry and run!" I told the girls as I went to kick the guy in red in his back, causing him to fall flat on his face.

"Why don't you guys get lost already?" Haruhi shouted. "Stop pestering them!"

"Damn you kids!" the two drunkards swore as they got up to face us.

"Haiya!" I punched the guy in white in his face and kicked him in his stomach when he came at me.

"Haruhi!" I shouted and ran to her. She was grabbed at the hem of her shirt by the guy in red as he neared her towards the end of the cliff.

"Gotcha!" I was just about to reach her but I was hooked at my neck by the guy in white. "Bad move for turning around."

I gasped and froze. An image of me being in a similar situation of getting grabbed at my neck flashed pass my mind and I felt my head throbbed, as though my head was hit by a hammer. I pressed my hand the side of my head.

"All your fault for acting hero!" before I could figure out what had happened, I felt myself being pushed off the cliff.

As I fell, even more pictures intruded into my mind and I passed out.

.

.

.

.

"Ari-chan! (Arisa-chan/Arisa!)" I heard familiar voices calling out for me.

"Hmm…" I forced myself to open my eyes and I saw that everyone was there. Pictures were coming back to me again at a rapid speed, flashing pass my mind. I winced as I grabbed onto the shirt of person who was holding me in one hand and pressed my other hand to the side of my head.

"Daijou bu Arisa (Arisa-chan)?" Haruhi and Kaoru asked, their brows were pinched together. Apparently Kaoru was the one who saved me, I realized.

"I-I'm fine… How about you, Haruhi?" I struggled to speak as I was put down on my two feet.

"I didn't fell, Tamaki-senpai caught me before I did." She replied.

Thousands of nails seemed to be piercing into my head. I could feel my back burning in pain. I fell and everything went black.

.

.

.

.

.

**Muahahaha~ )**

**Hehe~ a cliff hanger! Xp**

**I hope you guys like this chapter! ^_^**

**PLS REVIEW FOR ME! 3**


	15. Chapter 14

**Life In My First School**

_**Teehee I'm back! xD**_

_**I've tried my best to post asap already ^_^**_

_**I hope you like this chapter ^^ **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME! ONEGAISHIMASU! **___

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club . though I wish is did T^T**_

"**~….~" -**** this means Hikaru and Kaoru are speaking one after the other**

"~….~" - this means the twins are speaking together

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 14: It sure brings back memories…

_Arisa's POV: _

_**Flashback…**_

"_Mummy… Daddy… save me…" I sobbed in a corner. I don't even know how many days had it been since I was taken away to where I am now. I don't even know how long I've been unconscious. It seemed like I've been here like forever. All I knew was that I woke up to finding that my hands and legs were tied up in this cold and dark place. I looked around in the darkness as I try to look for signs of someone coming to rescue me but part of me knew that it was useless. _

_All I wanted was mummy and daddy to save me, but I don't know who they were supposed to be, what they looked like. I couldn't remember who were this mummy and daddy I kept sobbing for subconsciously. _

_I was in a house that was sealed up almost everywhere; there were tiny cracks in the wall, as light creep in. But it was still so dark. I didn't know where I was. The last thing I knew I was playing at an open ground in the hospital with Hiro-chan when I was suddenly grabbed from behind as a cloth that smells came over my mouth as she was pushed harshly away from me as she tried to stop them from taking away, before I slipped into darkness. I hope she's alright…_

"_Be quiet you brat!" I felt a kick on my side as I fell onto my sides and whimpered in pain._

"_Boss, you might not want to shock her too much in case that illness of hers reacts again. It'll be too troublesome…" I heard a guy from somewhere not too far away from me informed. _

"_She might lose her life either way too anyway. Why even bother, we're just doing her a favor of shortening her misery." The man who kicked me huffed. I could hear the smirk in his voice as he kicked me again. _

"_Get up brat!" he grabbed me by the back of my shirt and pulled me up on my feet and pushed me towards the door into the light. I followed, trying to hold back my sobs. _

_I was dragged to a cliff by one of the masked man. I shivered as the wind blew at me; I was only in my thin set of hospital clothes. _

"_Boss! They ran away!" I heard another masked man said. _

_The man beside me groaned as he pulled my hair, holding me up to face him as I winced in pain. "Here that brat? Seems like you're a burden to your family! Those cowards rather ran away than to save you." He chuckled darkly. _

_I felt my chest began to tighten again as tear streamed down my cheeks. 'They never loved me… I'm always alone… no one will come for me…no one… they just left and threw me here alone…' I thought and began to sob. "Mummy… Daddy… save me…"_

"_Put your hands up and stay away from the girl!" someone shouted. I looked up and my eyes widened when saw a group of policemen and two familiar faces, Uncle Aki and Aunt Kyoko. _

"_The ransom for the girl!" the 'Boss' demanded as he pulled me near the edge of the cliff and I screamed when I looked down below me. The waves crashed ferociously against the rocks and the bottom of the cliff. _

"_Noo!" I screamed as I tried to wriggle out of his grasp. _

"_Let her go!" Uncle Aki shouted as her stepped closer to us. _

_The 'Boss' stepped back and pulled me along with me. Before I knew it, I fell off the cliff and my back scraped against the rock before I fell into the sea, unconscious. _

.

.

.

_Kaoru's POV:_

I stared at Arisa worriedly as I held onto her hand, sitting on the chair at the side of the bed while Haruhi sat on the other side. Everyone else was sitting standing around. After she collapsed, we had rushed her to the hospital immediately while Haruhi contacted her parents.

I felt my brother placed his hand on my shoulder to comfort me but it wasn't working.

"No… save me…" I heard her sobbed as tears flowed through the corners of her eyes and down her face; her hand tightened its grip around me.

Everyone snapped up and immediately came closer.

"Save me… don't leave me behind… I'm scared…" she continued to mumble, her brows began to crease together.

"No… don't push me down…."

"Arisa?" I called out to her as I jerked out from my seat and leant closer to her.

"NOO!" she screamed and her eyes jerked open as she sat up.

"Are you ok Arisa-chan?" Haruhi asked her as Arisa began to break down and cry.

"Shh…" I hushed her and hugged her closed to me, rubbing her back, hopping to calm her down.

"They ran away… They abandoned me…" she cried and hung onto me.

"We would never abandon you Ari-chan!"

"Arisa!" the door burst opened as her parents rushed in. Haruhi made way for them to get close to her.

Arisa broke away from me and turned to her parents as she tried to weep the tears away from her face.

"Thank you Uncle Aki, Aunt Kyoko! Thank you for saving me!" she wept.

Everyone froze except her parents and looked at her wide-eyed.

"Did you just say Uncle Aki a-and Aunt Kyoko?" Tamaki gulped.

"Aren't they your…" Honey asked.

"Parents?" Mori finished.

"It's alright now dear… It's alright now…" her mom, I mean Kyoko-san soothed her bringing her close into a hug.

"Well, we were hoping you won't remember since it won't do you any good," Aki-san sighed heavily as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"~Remember what?~"

"But you'll always be our lovely daughter ne?" Kyoko hold her face up and wiped away the tears while Arisa smiled and nodded.

"Are we missing something?" Tamaki asked, frowning.

"I'm adopted!" Arisa explained with a smile.

"EH?!" everyone except Haruhi, Kyoya, Arisa and her parents yelled.

_Arisa's POV:_

"I'm adopted!" I explained with a smile.

"EH?!" everyone in the Host Club except Haruhi, Kyoya and Mori yelled while I grinned that their priceless expressions.

Thinking about the fact that I'm adopted by the Hitori family actually didn't sadden me at all. Somehow it made me feel relieved. But nevertheless, I'm still puzzled about my past. I don't know who my birth parents were, how they looked like or anything. Like the memories I had, they were only two black figures.

"But what do _they_ look like?" turned to my 'parents' and asked.

"Hmmm…. I'm not quite sure actually…" my mom began, tapping her finger as she thought.

"To tell you the truth, they hardly came to visit you during your stay in the hospital when you were young. Though Misa did tell us before that she would occasionally hear people whispering beside you at night when you were asleep. Since the curtain had been drawn between you two, she wasn't able to see who they were." My dad completed.

"Ne, Ari-chan, who's Mi-chan?" Honey asked, popping out in front of me.

"She's my daughter…" my mom said, looking at me directly in my eyes. "but she died…"

"And it was my fault…" I avoided her stare and looked away, but ended up looking into Kaoru's eyes, filled with concern.

"No it's not," my dad sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked up at the ceiling. "If I weren't for you, she would have been long gone. Besides, you were the dearest sister and best friend that she could ever had."

"Enough of these depressing talks already!" my mom pouted, arms akimbo. "Now, aren't you supposed to introduce to your dad your friends and boyfriend~?" my mom teased, purposely emphasizing the word boyfriend while the rest of the Host Club members snickered as Kaoru and I flushed.

"Hmm… I should have seen that coming…" my dad muttered under his breath as he faked a frown.

"Don't worry Mr Hitori! As her father too, I'll definitely prevent any bad things that will happen to her!" Tamaki claimed as he posed 'princely' while the rest of us sighed and face palmed with my dad looking taken aback.

"Dad, that's Tamaki-senpai, Kyoya-senpai, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, Hikaru and you've known Haruhi…" I trailed off as I introduced to him one by one. I turned to Kaoru and held his hand. "This is Kaoru… erm…my boyfriend…" I felt heat rising to my cheeks again when it has just disappeared.

"Souka, well then, I'll leave my daughter in your hands shounen. But if you dare to hurt her for even one bit, you'll get it from me you got that?" my dad hovered over Kaoru, showing his best fake glare as Kaoru gulped, nodding repeatedly.

"Jaa ne~ nice to see you guys! Arisa, I'll be back later!" my mom waved as she followed my dad out of the room.

I giggled as Kaoru and everyone sighed in relieved.

"Boy, Arisa, your dad seemed a little creepy," Hikaru leant against Kaoru, patting is twin brother on his back.

"He's just faking it, don't worry." I assured him.

"Argh…" I held onto my head and winced, feeling my head aching again.

"Daijou bu Arisa-chan (Arisa/Ari-chan)?!" everyone, except Mori and Kyoya, crowded around me, in concern.

"I-I'm fine…" I forced a smile. I shouldn't be worrying them anymore. I've already caused everyone so much trouble.

"I guess it might be that your memories are coming back to you, causing you a splitting headache." Kyoya stated as a matter of factually as he closed his _coughcough_ Death Note _cough cough_, and adjusted his glasses. "The doctor will be back to check on her later. I'd advise everyone to leave for her to get some rest. We could visit her another time."

And with that said, Kyoya went out of the room.

"We'll see you tomorrow Ari-chan! And bring you lots of cakes to make you feel better!" Honey exclaimed and hugged Usa-chan as he walked out of the room. Mori smiled and bowed a little before following after him.

"We'll see you tomorrow my darling daughter!" Tamaki gave me a bone-crushing hug and dragged Haruhi out with him before she could protest.

"Jaa~" Hikaru waved before running after Tamaki to get Haruhi away from the 'pervert king'.

"Jaa ne Kaoru. I'll be fine. Don't worry." I looked to my left at the only person left in the room.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. If you need anything, call me ok?" Kaoru gave me a light hug, kissed me. He smirked and winked at me before catching up with the rest, leaving me with my flushed red face again.

.

.

.

.

**Sorry for updating so late minna TAT**

**And thanks for reading it! x3**

**I've some difficulties in this chapter .**

**Well more like a huge writer's block T^T**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though I must say it might be the worst chapter I've ever written…**

**But after adding a little ArisaxKaoru, hehe *smirks*, I think it's a bit better xp**

**Anyway…**

**PLS REVIEW FOR ME! ^W^**


	16. Author's Note 1

**Life In My First School**

_**Author's Note 1:**_

_**Konnichiwa minna ^_^**_

_**I'm sorry if you were expecting a new chapter .**_

_**But I need your help guys T^T**_

_**I'm having a super major writer's block right now T^T**_

_**I kept trying to write it, but I ended up deleting it because I didn't like it **___

_**Minna, is there any part of the story from OHSHC that you wish I would add in?**_

_**Or what would you like the next chapter to be? I'm so sorry for being bad at my story T^T**_

_**I just wanted to put in my all and meet everyone's expectation ~**_

_**I hope that I would receive your replies soon ^^**_

_**Cos I really want to keep my story going for you all! :D**_

_**Do message me if you've any ideas minna! **_

_**Onegaishimasu! xD**_


	17. Chapter 15

**Life In My First School**

_**Tadaima! ^w^**_  
_**I'm sooo sorry for not posting for so long T~T**_  
_**I was bombarded by all the school works .**_  
_**I've tried my best to post asap already ^_^**_  
_**I hope you like this chapter ^^**_  
_**I'll try to post as fast as possible J**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME! ONEGAISHIMASU! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club . though I wish is did T^T**_

**"~….~" -à this means Hikaru and Kaoru are speaking one after the other**  
"~….~" -à this means the twins are speaking together  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
Chapter 15: Shiro?

_**Arisa's POV: **_

"Ohaiyo Kaoru! Hikaru! Haruhi!" I giggled, popping up behind them suddenly, making them flinched.

"Oi! Don't just popped out like that!" Hikaru grumbled.

"Kufufufu~" I chuckled.

"Did something good happened this morning Arisa?" Haruhi asked.

"Yap!"

"~And?~"

"Shiro is coming back home!" I exclaimed excitedly, bouncing up and down like a kid who had a sugar-rush.

"Oh~ It was today wasn't it?" Haruhi stated absentmindedly.

"Yap!"

**"~Er...~"**

**"~Who's this Shiro?~"**

"My brother silly!"

**"~You have a brother?~"**

"Shiro's her best friend, also her brother who was adopted by Mr and Mrs Hitori." Haruhi explained as I nodded so hard that I could see some stars.

"I can't wait to see him! It has been sooooooooo long since I've seen him, since he went to study abroad three years ago, saying that he wanted to be more independent and stuffs... Aww... I can't wait to introduce you guys to him!" I shouted, making everyone in class to turn and look at us. "hehe... Sorry, I got too excited..." I stuck out my tongue and rubbed the back of my head grinning sheepishly.

Just then, our teacher stepped into the class making everyone scrambling back to our seats.

"Class, we've a new student today, You can come in now." the teacher called out to the student who was waiting outside the class.

A tall guy, with white hair, walked into the class making most of the girls in the class gasped. I looked at him wearily since he looked so familiar to me, but I couldn't really put my finger into why was it so.

"Yo~! Nice to meet ya! I'm Shiro Takeshi!" he announced as he winked, making the girls in the class swooned our him.

"Shi...shiro-kun?!" I gasped, immediately shooting up from my seat, staring at him in disbelieved.

"Yo Sa-chan! It's been awhile!" he grinned cheekily at me.

.

_**Kaoru's POV:**_

I sighed in annoyance when I saw that new guy, Shiro, who was sitting at a corner while waiting for the Host Club to end its activities, stared at Arisa again. Though Arisa had said that he's her brother, but the way I see it, it doesn't seemed like it to him. Seeing the way he looked at her, I knew he'd feelings for her too. It pissed me off.

"You alright?" I heard my brother called me.

"Huh..? Oh ya..." I said looking away from Hikaru.

"Is there something bothering you?" I saw Hikaru gave me a quick wink for me to take my cue.

"No..." I continued, throwing my dissatisfaction with the way Shiro acts around Arisa to the back of my mind.

"Aww~ Are you lonely cause I was chatting with our guests?" he lifted my chin to make me face him up close.

"N-no..." I purposely pouted, looking away. I could hear our customers squirming in excitement.

"The look on your face doesn't seem otherwise. Isn't it right Hanako-chan?" Hikaru continued to tease me as planed as he asked one of our regular customers, who was sitting in front of him.

Hanako just blushed and stared at us.

"Mou Hikaru..." I purposely blushed and the girls began giggling.

.

_**Arisa's POV:**_

The moment the club activities were over, everyone, except Kaoru who was hugging me from behind, crowded around me, waiting for me to introduce Shiro to them.

_Kaoru seemed more clingy today..._

"Minna (everyone), this is Shiro Takeshi, my brother, who's also the same as me, adopted by my parents." I announced.

"We've another son, Mommy!" Tamaki immediately shouted to Kyoya, who was just beside him.

"Mommy?" Shiro turned to me while I giggled at his bewildered expression.

"I'm just right next to you **Daddy** so could you not shout." Kyoya glared at Tamaki, making him cowered in fear in his dark, gloomy corner.

"Shiro-kun, these are Tamaki-senpai, Kyoya-senpai, Haruhi, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, Hikaru and this is Kaoru!" I pointed to everyone and then hugged Kaoru, who smiled so sweetly at me in return, making me blushed a little. _Oh boy, Kaoru just didn't know how much that smile of his could kill my brain cells_.

"Nice to meet you all," Shiro said, bowing a little, he seemed kind of sad for some reason. "Thank you for always taking care of this troublesome little sister of mine."

"Hey! I'm not troublesome!" I pouted in annoyance, making everyone chuckled.

"I'm not troublesome right Kaoru? Hnn?" I looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Ya," he answered.

"See? See? Mou, Shiro-kun, you're a bad brother!" I chided him. "Aren't I right Otou-san?"

"Ohhh! My dear daughter is finally calling me dad!" Tamaki gleamed in happiness as he seemed to shine with sparkles around him.

"Ano, is he a bipolar?" Shiro asked, with everyone nodding at his question.

Tamaki shot back into his corner growing mushrooms again.

.

_**Shiro's POV:**_

The moment I saw the way she looked at him, I knew that I've lost my chance. She doesn't love me the way she used to claim she is when we were young.

Seeing her so much more happier than she used to be. I knew she had finally found i place she belong.

But I still don't really trust that boyfriend of hers. He kind of looked like a playboy to me. What if he made her upset in the future? I've once swear to myself never to let her feel abandoned again after what she had gone through. I had sworn to protect her smile. But what I do to make sure that he isn't going to do the same as what her birth parents had done?...

.

.

_**gomene minna T^T**_  
_**I need help/more time to think on how I should continue ^**_  
_**So sorry it's so short T~T**_

_**Pls Vote & comment for me nya? *puppy eyes***_


	18. Chapter 16

**Teehee~**

**Tadaima minna! ^_^ **

**Sorry for the loooong wait! x3**

**Boy, I've so many ideas flowing in my head during the exams .**

**I hope I would be able convey them all into words! xp**

**Hope you like this chapter! ;)**

**P.S. If you haven't noticed, I've taken away the previous chapter 16-Tension, since I didn't like it and find that it was really a disappointing one...**

**Now, on with the story! ^_^**

Chapter 16: Rewards

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OHSHC!**

_Haruhi's POV:_

"Arisa-chan, it's not that difficult as you think you know..." I sighed, looking at the girl in front of me who was lying her face flat on her current 'arch enemy' in defeat.

"Easy for you to say Haruhi... I hate exams..." Arisa looked up and pouted at me, crossing her arms in front of her and huffed.

"The more you hate it, the more difficult it is for you to do well." I stated bluntly as she looked back down at the history book in defeat. "The faster you complete studying it, the faster you can get to see Kaoru. Besides, you've been missing him isn't it?" I smirked.

I could see her face turned pinkish. "Who says I'm missing him...! I'm just not going to be defeated by this stupid subject!" She suddenly announced, jumping straight up from her seat and then back down again as she began to do her best to memorise history notes furiously.

I grinned inwardly. She does seemed to be somewhat similar like Tamaki-senpai, doing her best in everything. But... I frowned... I wonder if she would change if she were to meet her so-called 'parents' that she had claimed to be appearing frequently in her memories. Till now she had not been able to let down the fact that she had once been abandoned by them; it had definitely left a large scar within her. However, she had a wonderful family now, and us, the Host Club as her friends, and most importantly, Kaoru, as her current boyfriend. Though, they're a couple now, it would still probably affect her in some way with the fact that they are not able to let the others in school know about their relationship isn't it?

I sighed and smiled a little. Well, if she were to be troubled, she would tell me, so there's not much for me to worry I guess.

A ringing of the Arisa's phone snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Ah, Moshi moshi, Arisa desu." Arisa answered. "Yap, I'm fine... Really? Hehe~ I'll be waiting then! Remember to bring home more of them ok?! Byee Shiro~ Say hi to Mum, Dad and Aoi for me! Have fun with your cruise trip! Remember to take loads of pictures ok? Hai! I'll do my best too!"

"Your brother?" I asked her when she set her phone down.

She nodded. "He wanted to know how I was doing. They are coming home tmw night and he said that he's going to buy tons of sweets back for me!" she giggled as her eyes sparkled in excitement.

I chuckled, "I guess that call had motivate you even more."

"Of course! Shiro promised that he's even going to bring me out to play!" She grinned from ear to ear.

_Kaoru's POV:_

I sighed heavily, staring at the gold plated button that stood out within ten centimetres from my reach, tempting me to click it. _Should I really be doing this? I would probably be disrupting her. She even told us since last week not to disturb her... Then again..._

"_**Missing someone my dear brother~?" Hikaru teased as I felt a weight on my right shoulder. No doubt he was leaning onto me as usual and from the sound of his voice, he's definitely smirking. **_

"_**No. Just bored." I replied flatly as I stared in front of me, seeing Boss spouting his ridiculous ideas to Kyoya-senpai who seemed to be trying to cover the annoyance under his poker face as usual. **_

"_**Ah~ Because Haruhi's not here...? Though most probably it's because you're missing your princess, right?" He leaned forward to look at me, he's smirk getting bigger by the minute. **_

"_**Kao-chan is missing Ari-chan?" Honey-senpai popped out from my left and asked as he hugged his Usa-chan. **_

_**I just huffed, not knowing what to say. **_

"_**You should visit her." Mori stated. **_

"_**Yeah, Takashi's right. Ari-chan is most probably missing you too you know!" **_

"_**But..."**_

"_**Perhaps, you visiting her may even give her some form of motivation?" Hikaru grinned, knowing what I had wanted to retort.**_

_**I sighed in defeat and nodded with a grin. **_

I took a deep breath as I gathered up my courage and my finger went ahead to click the gold-plated button.

"Kaoru? Are you here to visit Arisa-chan?" a voice called out to me just as I was about to press the doorbell.

I rubbed the back of my neck as I laughed sheepishly. "Er... Y-yeah..."

I was so caught up with hesitating if I should go in to visit her that I didn't even noticed that the gate had opened.

"I'm heading home now, you can go in and check up on her if you want. She's still drilling for the History test. I'll see you tomorrow Kaoru." Haruhi smiled and walked off to the direction of her house as I waved at her and headed in.

"Arisa?" I called out as I stepped into the house, but there was no one to be seen. _Could she be in the living room?_ I went over to look, but there was no one there. _Where could she be?_ I went up the stairs and to her room, knocking the door before going in.

"Arisa?" I called out again as I went in and found her lying down on the table, fast asleep.

I grinned as went over to her bed and took her blanket to place it on her shoulders. Taking the seat beside her, I supported myself with my left hand on my cheek as I leaned on the table and I gazed at her sweet facial expression she had while she was asleep.

_She looked so adorable... _I tucked a strand of hair that was falling over her face behind her ear and moved closer to her, giving her a peck on her lips.

"Kaoru...?" Her eyes opened wearily, slowly sitting straight up as she rubbed her eyes, smiling. "What are you doing here...?"

"Just happened to drop by...to see you..." I muttered, looking away from her in embarrassment. I could feel heat rising up from my neck to my cheeks.

"Really?!" She quickly hugged me on my right. "Studying and not going to for Host Club activities made me sooooooo boooooored."

I chuckled at her childish-ness; which would only happen when she's too stressed up or too bored. .

"And I don't get to see you but only in class..." she pouted. "Boy, I hate exams..."

"So, have you completed on History?"

"Yap! Haruhi even tried testing me! I'm awesome right?!" she giggled as she bounced out of her seat, giving me a peace sign..

"So you're done now?"

She nodded excitedly, "Why? Are you going to give me a reward?"

"Hmmm... I could think about that..." I smirked.

"But I can't accept the reward yet, though I would love to." she sat back down and leaned onto me.

"Why?" I raised my brow.

"Silly, did you forget?" she made a fake surprise expression as she turned around to look at me. "I've a horrible memory! Who knows, I might probably forget what I've studied today when I woke up tomorrow morning!"

"Good point," I thought out loud.

"If it's that the case, should I give you something so that you won't forget it?" I grinned.

"Huh?" she tilted her head in confusion.

The next moment, I found my lips on hers.

_**Kekekeke~ So...? How is this chapter? ^_^**_

_**I hope you would like this :)**_

_**Do let me know if Kaoru's OOC ok? Cause since this is my first time writing a love story, I'm not that good at describing ~**_

_**So do provide me some remarks if I've done badly :)**_

_**PLS COMMENT AND VOTE FOR ME! XD**_

_**THANK YOU! :) **_


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Trap **

_Arisa's POV:_

"BANZAI!" I yelled with joy, stretching myself, still sitting at my designated exam seat.

"~The exams are~"

"~Finally over ne?~" the twins grinned, both sitting beside me.

"YES! TIME FOR CELEBRATION!" I beamed at them.

"But we still have club activities after this," Haruhi stated as she walked over.

"Aww... I wanna go to Chef-san's shop..." I pouted, resting my chin on my palm as my hand rested on the table.

"We'll go after hosting then!" Kaoru assured me, grinning as he patted me on the head. "It's going to be your reward after all."

"Reward?" Hikaru asked, raising a brow at his brother as Kaoru explained to him.

I immediately felt my face heat up as I stiffened in embarrassment at the thought of the word 'Reward'. I bet, my face is in several shades of red now. Till now I could still feel the lingering heat on my lips as it tingled from the kiss from a few days ago as a reward for being able to remember for the the exams. **(Oh boy, I'm even flushing as I type this ^/^ hehe~)**

It was different from the pecks he had gave me before... It was filled with more passion. More love. More desire. Electric sparks just flew when we kissed and my insides just went all bubbly and weak.

"Are you alright Arisa-chan?" Haruhi muttered next to me in concern. "Your face seemed pinkish today. Have you caught a cold?"

"N-No! I'm f-fine!" I flustered, waving off at her in denial.

"You should be careful alright? The weather had began changing for the winter now." Haruhi warned in a motherly tone.

I just nodded and then quickly changed the subject. "We better get going! O-or else Tamaki-senpai might throw a fit again."

I hugged her left arm and pulled her out of the class with the twins following on either side of us.

On our way to the Host Club, someone called out for me.

"Ano... Hitori-san...

It was a girl, standing not far away from us. I recognised her as one of the twins' regular customers in the Host Club.

"Yes?" We stopped and looked at her.

"Natsumi-sensei need you with something so she told me to look for you to bring you to her." she replied, smiling.

_Natsumi-sensei? Why would she looked for me? Did I failed for one of my essays? _

"Ok then."

I turned to Haruhi and the twins and waved as I walked with the girl, "I'll go see what Natsumi-sensei needs me for! I'll see you guys later!"

I turned back to the girl and followed her to find Natsumi-sensei.

.

.

.

.

_Nobody's POV:_

.

.

**At the Host Club...**

.

.

"You're late!" the host king reprimanded, but was ignored by the three who had just came into the room.

"Where's Ari-chan?" Honey asked, one hand holding a fork with was attached to his mouth full of cake and the other hand hugging his fluffy pink bunny.

"~She had followed Hotaru-san,~"

"~To look for Natsumi-sensei.~" The twins stated.

"You mean your English teacher, Natsumi Honda?" Kyoya said with suspicion as he continued clicking on his laptop.

"Yeah." Haruhi confirmed. "Why do you ask Kyoya-senpai?"

"It seems that she had went home early because she wasn't feeling well." his glasses glinted as he looked up from his laptop. "I must also add that Hotaru-san is a close friend of Ayanokoji-san."

"Don't tell me..." Haruhi gasped.

"Sh*t!" Kaoru cursed as he burst out of the room with the rest following after him.

.

.

.

_Arisa's POV:_

"Ano... Isn't Natsumi-sensei supposed to be in the staff's room?" I finally opened up my question to the girl who had been walking in front of me.

We had been walking for quite a while now. The more we walk, the more confused I was. The way we're walking is some place where I had never been before.

"Ano?" I prompted again when she didn't answer, this time catching up with her and walking beside her.

But before I could hear an answer from her, I felt a heavy push from her into a wall as I bang hard onto it.

"This is a warning for you." I heard her snapped.

"Done?" I looked up to see who was the other voice but my vision had gotten all fuzzy when I hit my head and I could feel something slid down the corner of my face.

"Ya. I just had to give this pest taste a bit of medicine." I could hear the smirk in her sneer.

"W-why..." I forced myself to stand up, steadying myself as I leaned in the wall for support. "W-what did I..."

"Do?" She laughed. "Well, let me tell you. It's for being such a pest. Everyday sticking next to Kaoru-kun and Hikaru-kun as if one of them belonged to you or something. This is just a mini warning to you to STAY AWAY FROM THEM!"

"Why m-must I do what you say...?" I panted and flinched when I felt the all so familiar tugged in my chest.

Ignoring the pain, I stood away from the wall and struggled closer to her and her friend. Black spots had began to intrude my vision. "Y-you can't even tell them apart."

"Why you!"

A deafening slap could be heard as my cheek burned at the impact and I fell off the flight of stairs that had been just right next to us. All I heard was someone shouting my name before everything before me turns pitch black.

Kufufufu~

So, how was it? xp

I hope this chapter would be ok ^_^

I have been thinking about it for the whole week and trying to get it flow nicely .

Pls do vote and comment for me! *w*

It keeps me really motivated! w

There hasn't been much lately so I kinda got depressed over it :/

Well, anyway, thank you very much for reading this chapter! xD  
Stay tune for the next one! ;)


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Please wake up!

_Kaoru's POV:_

_Damn it! Where could they have gone too?_

I panted as I paused in the middle of the corridor, deciding which way I should turn to.

"You~ might want to go this way~" Nekozawa-senpai suddenly appeared out of nowhere and pointed to my left, directing to the block where classes had seldom been conducted at anymore.

"Thanks Nekozawa-senpai!" I panted, taking off immediately in the given direction.

"Near the stairs~" He added creepily. "She might be in danger~"

Hearing that, I quicken my pace even more to the other end of the building.

.

.

.

As I neared the stairs, I could hear voices echoed from upstairs.

I heard a voice whom I think was Hotaru-san.

"_**Do?" She laughed. "Well, Let me tell you. It's for being such a pest for sticking next to Kaoru-kun and Hikaru-kun as if one of them belongs to you or something. This is just a mini warning to you to STAY AWAY FROM THEM!"**_

_Mini warning? What did she do to Arisa?_ I panicked as I hasten and climbed the stairs.

"_**Why m-must I do what you say...? Y-you can't even tell them apart." **__I heard Arisa panted in anger and her voice seemed that she was in pain. _

"_**Why you!" **_Hotaru-san screeched.

I heard a loud slap just as I was halfway up to the floor they were at and saw Arisa off the stairs and down towards me.

"ARISA!" Without thinking, I shouted as I dived forward and caught her just in time.

"Oi Arisa! Hey don't scare me like that!" I shook her, hoping that she would respond, but she was unconscious. Blood had flowed from her head and down her face, staining her shirt in the process.

"Arisa!" The others shouted in panic as they ran over. The siren of the ambulance echoed louder as it approached the school.

"The ambulance is here. Kaoru, bring her to the hospital. We'll take care from here." Kyoya-senpai ordered, with a tint of anger in his voice.

"I'll go with you." Haruhi and Hikaru suggested at the same time. I just nodded and carried Arisa down as fast as I could with them rushing behind me.

_Please be ok Arisa!_

.

.

.

I sat outside the operation room together with Hikaru and Haruhi, anxiously waiting for any piece of information to tell us that Arisa was alright. Clamping my hands together as I rested my forehead on it and prayed. My brother just sat beside me in silence, not knowing what to do to comfort me.

We had almost lost her just now on our way to the hospital. Her heart had just stopped, scaring the daylights out of me. My heart was in my mouth, as I had stayed frozen from shock when they medics had started to perform CPR on her.

_It was all my fault. If I had followed her, she wouldn't be in this situation. She wouldn't be inside right now..._

The sound of multiple steps running echoed down the hall.

"How's she?! How's my daughter?!" Tamaki demanded in panic before Arisa's dad, Aki-san could say anything.

"She's still inside." Haruhi answered as calmly as she could.

Just then the operation light switched off and a surgeon came out of the room.

"How is my daughter?" Arisa's mom, Suzuna-san asked.

"Thankfully she made it past the critical stage. However, she might be in a state of coma at the moment; therefore she has to be kept under observation. You can all see her now." he stated and gave us a smile.

Everyone heaved a sigh of relief and thanked him and headed over to her ward.

.

.

.

.

"You're here!" Suzuna-san beamed at us as we entered the room.

"Hai." Everyone replied.

"You should go back to take some rest Suzuna-san. We'll help you take care of her. It won't be good if you were to fall sick due to exhaustion." Haruhi suggested.

"You're all really wonderful friends that Arisa could ever have. Thank you all for helping me. With Aki busy with the new project and Shiro heading back to handle some stuffs he's left behind previously, I'm really at lost; though I'm supposed to get a little used to this." She smiled as she headed to out. "I'll leave her to you then. Thank you."

The moment she left, we all sighed. Knowing Suzuna-san, trying to keep everyone's spirits up, we tried our best to do the same too. But...

_She still had not wake up since that day... It has been two weeks already... _

**(Just if you're wondering what happened to Hotaru and Ayanokoji, they had been suspended till further notice and most probably will be expel from school, due to other misdoings too.)**

"Well! The doctor did say that we need to keep talking to Ari-chan so she'll hear us and wake up!" Honey brought up, breaking the silence between us.

"Tell jokes?" Hikaru suggested.

"Oo! Oo! Oo! I know! We could tell her commoners' stories!" Tamaki bounced as he cheered at his idea.

"We could bring her cakes! Maybe when she smell them she'll wake up!" Honey exclaimed, as his eyes sparkled.

"Or sing." Mori stated.

"We could take turns to do different things." Haruhi said as she set the flowers that we had gotten for Arisa in a vase.

"As her father, I'll start first!" Tamaki declared, pointing up in the air and we left the room for him to do his job.

.

.

.

.

"Man, Tono is so unfair. What does he mean by his stories could only be told to his daughter. I want to listen too." my brother grumbled as he approached me, who was staring into space.

He sighed heavily and sat on the bench next to me. "You ok?"

I didn't answer him. I wanted to lie that I was fine, but I knew he won't buy it.

"It wasn't your fault Kaoru." He simply stated in attempt to bring me out of my misery, but until she woke up and told me she was fine, I could not forgive myself.

"If I had went with her, Hikaru... Or if I had went to look for her sooner... She wouldn't still be lying in there..." I muttered under my breath as I looked at him.

"Even if you've gone with her, the same thing might happen to her the next time too." He patted me on my shoulder and gave me his usual toothy grin, "Maybe she's just waiting for her prince charming to go in for his turn and give her a kiss to wake her up?"

I smiled.

"Don't worry, maybe she'll wake up soon or even after your turn. Who knows? Come on prince charming, your princess is waiting for you~ You shouldn't keep her waiting!" He sang and smirked, brightening up my mood at the same time. Sometimes having a twin is a good thing. He'll know what you're thinking and how to cheer you up.

"Thanks Hikaru." I stood up and walked with him back to where Arisa was.

"Anytime."

.

.

.

.

I took a deep breath, walked in and took my usual seat beside her. I watched her intensely, hoping for any movement from her, but sighed in the end.

Slipping my hand into hers, I held her hand up and rested my forehead on it as I looked down at the white sheets and started to break down.

"I'm so sorry Arisa. It's all my fault... If I had followed you to look for Natsumi-sensei, this wouldn't have happened at all. You wouldn't be here." I felt something wet fell down my cheek but I ignored it as I began to sob. "Please Arisa... Please wake up... Everything doesn't seemed the same without you! I promise we'll go to eat as many cakes as you want if you wake up! We'll even go play at the arcade or maybe the amusement park! So please wake up..."

Seconds felt like minutes, my tears continued to fall as I held onto her hand.

"K-Kaoru..?" My head jerked up immediately towards her.

_**That's it for now~  
Gomene, my laptop is going for servicing, so I can only continue when it's back ~**_

_**Thanks for the past reviews/comments and votes! xD**_

_**It made me soooooo HAPPY! w**_

_**Sankyuu minna~ 3**_


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Past

_Arisa's Flashback: _

_**My heart throbbed with sadness as I watched my parents from a corner, each holding my sister's hands as they walked happily to most probably somewhere fun again. It has always been like this. They would always bring her out, play with her, spend time with her, hug her and stay by her side. Only with her and not me. Never have they once done something like that to me. **_

_**Was having her enough for them already? Since she had the same facial features as me, the same habits as mine, the same voice, the same smile, the exact same replica of me. If it was so, why wouldn't they just abandoned me the moment the doctor had detected that I was the problematic child, the child who would waste their time and money to hire maids look after me because they didn't bother to, the child with heart disease. If they were to abandon me, I think I would not even be living in misery... **_

_**So what if all the maids and butlers in the household serves me? So what if I would get anything I want if I just request for them? What is the point of all this if my parents won't even spare a moment of their time with me. What is the point if the presents weren't even from them? What the point of me being here if...**_

_**If they don't even love me the same was as they love Erisa, my twin sister?**_

_**I remembered once when I had asked my parents for them to love me the same way they had for Erisa... It made realised that they had been blind. Everyone else in the household could tell the difference in treatment I had received from my parents as compared to Erisa. But my parents just couldn't see it. It made me realised just how unimportant I had been to them, just how much I had meant absolutely nothing to them. **_

_**I would never ever forget that time, how they had responded to my request.**_

_**I had still remembered the tight slap I had received from my father after I had told him how I felt. **_

_"What do you know?!" He bellowed at me. _

_**That was the first time he had slapped.**_

_**That was the first time I've ever seen my father's tears.**_

_**But... It wasn't for me. It was for her, my twin sister, Erisa. **_

_**In his eyes wasn't confusion, it was filled with overwhelming love for my sister. **_

"What do you know? Compared to you, who do you think is in a more miserable situation?! You are the one who had been most pampered and yet you say you're jealous of Erisa?!" my father screeched at me.

.

.

.

"_Please Arisa... Please wake up..." _

_**Wake up?... Who's calling me...? Father? No...**_

_"...promise we'll go to eat as many cakes as you want if you wake up!" _

_**This voice... **_

_"We'll even go play at the arcade or maybe the amusement park! So please wake up..." _

_**Kaoru...? **_

I heard quiet sobs beside me. My brows cringed a little as I tried to force my heavy eyelids open. Peering through my eyelids, I found myself gazing at a familiar white ceiling.

I blinked. _**The hospital?**_

Sobs brought me back to confusion and I turned my head to my left.

"K-Kaoru...?" I muttered.

**Just got this done before I say goodbye to my laptop for the next couple of weeks I guess... T^T**

**I'll try to post soon! **

**Thanks for the reviews/comments and votes everyone! xD  
Reading them really hypes up my day desu! w**

**PLS COMMENT/REVIEW AND VOTE DESU! ^_^**


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: I'm not alone anymore

_~From Before~_

_I heard quiet sobs beside me. My brows cringed a little as I tried to force my heavy eyelids open. Peering through my eyelids, I found myself gazing at a familiar white ceiling._

_I blinked. __**The hospital?**_

_Sobs brought me back to confusion and I turned my head to my left._

_"K-Kaoru...?" I muttered._

"K-Kaoru...?" I croaked again.

He froze and stared at me as though I had grown two head, which I'm pretty sure I didn't.

"Arisa!" He quickly wiped away the tears that had stained on his face.

I struggled to sit up, Kaoru quickly reached out to help me and handed me some water as I took a sip.

"How long was I out?" I placed my hand on my forehead when my head started to spin a little.

"Two weeks. Are you ok? Do you need me to call the doctor? Wait, how many fingers am I holding?" He panicked, brows pinched, face pale.

I sighed, "Chill down Kaoru... I'm fine so there's no need for doctors. Two fingers."

He sighed in relief and sat next to me on the bed and tugged the loose strand of hair behind my ears.

"Have you been sleeping?" I muttered and frowned, holding onto his hand which his fingers had stayed behind my ears. He looked pale, dark circles surrounding his eyes making him look like a panda. His hair was fuzzy too, kind of like a teddy bear.

"It's not easy to do so you know." He frowned, looking slightly guilty.

"Kaoru..."

"If I had followed you then, you wouldn't have..." I immediately covered his mouth and glared at him.

"Kaoru, listen." my eyes softened a little. "It wasn't your fault, alright?"

He nodded meekly.

"I'm sorry for sleeping so long..." I smiled, wiping off the tear on Kaoru's face that had been left unwiped. "I was going through the passage of lost memories..." I joked.

"Are you ok Arisa?" He held my hands.

I nodded and looked down at our hands. "Just isn't very pleasant like I've expected..."

He patted my head softly and hugged me. I snuggled into his chest and began telling him about my past.

"Kaoru... What should I do if I were to meet them?" I asked when I've finished with my story.

"Well, you can choose to pretend you don't know them, that you're still having a memory loss~" he chuckled. "Or, you can just face them and let them know that without them, you can still have a wonderful life."

I closed my eyes and smiled as Kaoru gave my hand a tiny squeeze.

"We'll still be with you no matter what."

I looked up and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Kaoru. It means alot."

"Anytime." He gave me his usual cheshire grin and I laid on his shoulder.

Footsteps could be heard drawing closer to my room. In seconds the door opened and the Hikaru came in first.

"Kaoru, has your princess..." He froze too and so did the rest when they came in right after.

"Erm... Hi?" I broke the silence.

"Ari-chan!" Honey reacted first and hopped onto the bed, giving me an almost bone-crushing hug.

"My darling daughter! I'm so glad you've finally woke up!" Tamaki came to my right and followed Honey-senpai, giving me a bone-crushing hug too.

"Erm senpai, I think you're suffocating her." Haruhi suggested.

They quickly released me and I heaved. "T-thanks Haruhi."

Kaoru chuckled silently as he patted my back lightly.

"How are you feeling?" Kyoya asked.

"Much better already."

"I guess all it really takes is for the prince to wake his princess huh?" Hikaru teased as he smirked.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru blushed a little while the rest of us laughed.

"So sorry for causing so much trouble." I looked down apologetically.

"It's alright Arisa-chan. So long if you're ok." Haruhi patted my hands.

"Haruhi's right! What matters is your well-being!" Tamaki announced, as though it was the most important thing in the world.

"Thanks senpai." I grinned.

"You should be able to be released from the hospital after you've gotten another check-up, most probably this Saturday." Kyoya stated.

"Then we can have cakes together again!" Honey cheered and I giggled.

"Yap! We'll have a cake eating spree!"

.

.

.

.

.

"You're early today." I looked up from what I doing and at Kaoru who just entered the room, holding a bouquet of blue roses.

"Kyoya-senpai let me come over first before Tono crashes in here," he snickered.

He walked over and handed me the roses and gave me a kiss on the forehead before sitting down beside me.

"Thanks, these are really pretty," I beamed.

"What are you doing?" He raised his brow and peered to look at the scrapbook that I had left open, but I snapped it shut.

"Something..." I mumbled, keeping my hand on the book so that he wouldn't see what's inside.

"Aww, come on, let me see." he looked at me with puppy eyes and pouted, but I looked away.

"I can't. If I tell you, you would be upset."

"What is it about? Why would I be upset?" His hand cupped my chin to turn my face to look at him, but I kept my gaze at the book.

"It's for you... There are others for the rest too..."

"Really?" he gave me his usual cheshire grin. "Then let me see!"

I took it away before he could attack it again.

"It's not yet done. And you would only see it if...if..." I struggled to say with the lump at had formed in my throat. "If... s-something happens to me."

"W-wait, what are you talking about?" he leant back and stared at me in disbelief. "Are you not feeling well? I better call the doctor."

"No! I'm fine!" I shouted, holding onto his arm before he could leave. "It's just... just to make sure if.. if something happens to me, I don't want anyone of you to feel guilty like you did before."

Hugging onto him, I mumbled, "I just want you guys to laugh and smile like you always do. I don't want you all to feel depressed and..."

He kissed me before I could continue, leaving me in shock for a moment before my heart fluttered and I started kissing him back.

"Nothing's going to happen ok Arisa?" He said, after we separated, both hands holding my cheeks and tilting my forehead gently to meet his as he rubbed my tear on the corners of my eyes. "Promise me Arisa, no matter what, promise me that you'll never give up and fight on to live. I don't want to think that I might lose you again."

I smiled and nodded, then he hugged me tighter, "I promise. I've you all now. I'm not alone anymore."

_**Sorry for the long wait! xD**_

_**Hope you like this chapter xp**_

_**PLS COMMENT/REVIEW AND VOTE DESU! xD**_


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Beware!

"~Haruhi, could you go and buy commoners' coffee?~"

"~We seemed to have run out.~"

"Why do I have to? Couldn't you guys do it?" Haruhi grumbled under her breath.

"You're still the Host Club's dog after all." Hikaru shrugged.

"Fine." She huffed in annoyance.

"Can I come too?" I grinned, keeping my book in my bag. "I want to go out and walk. It's too boring being cooped up either at home or here."

"No, absolutely not!" Kaoru rejected immediately.

"But why?" I whined, giving him the lost puppy look, in hope that he would give in and let me go.

"You are not supposed to strain yourself too much yet!"

"Kaoru's right. You've just recovered. You shouldn't make us worry again by getting yourself sick. It's getting more windy these days." Haruhi scolded.

Huffing, I pouted angrily and crossed my arms in front of me, "But I just want to take a walk and relax! And it's outside and alone!"

Ever since that incident with Hotaru and Ayanokoji, almost everyone knew that Kaoru and I are dating - which means we don't have to hide anymore - and because of this, everyone, especially Kaoru, won't let me out of their sight - even for once! I know fan-girls are creepy, but it's not like they're going to jump out from every corner and stab me or something right? It's not that I'm angry or anything, I really do appreciate the fact that they care about me. But, really, I really need sometime alone and take a breather. And alone means not being at home, cooped up all day, but outside admiring the scenery and take a break from the over-protection.

**"~Not going to happen.~" **

With that said I was immediately hoisted on either side of me and brought to the music soon, despite me protesting and trying different tricks to get out of their holds.

.

.

.

.

"I hate you." I grumbled angrily as I sat next to the window, looking out of it, hugging my legs and laying my head to rest on it.

"I love you too." Kaoru answered back. Even if I'm not looking at him now, I can definitely hear the amusement in his voice.

"Why can't I just go out for a while?" I whined. I know I sounded like a child, but being indoors with twenty-four hours supervision, is really driving me crazy.

"Because you can't."

I turned to him and gave him my signature death glare; and if looks could kill, he would really die a million times now. "You're just like Shiro. Neither of you are giving me a break."

He just chuckled like he was having a lot of fun watching me making a fuss, not even affected by my glare. Ok, maybe it was my fault, since I may have given him the glare too much that he got immune to it. Bad, really bad. Just when I really needed it.

"Because we were not supposed to~"

I narrowed my eyes and growled at him, making his smirk even bigger.

_Shiro and Dad have definitely got something to do with this. They better brace for themselves. _I narrowed my eyes even more. _They knew I hate it when everyone thinks that I can't take care of myself!_

"Come on Kaoru, time to change." Hikaru pulled Kaoru away - finally - but my little joy of being free from the 'protection' was smashed when Kyoya walked over and took the sit where Kaoru had been sitting originally - in front of me.

"Aww come on, it's not like I'm going to run away or something! Can I be in my bubble for a little?" I pouted and went back to staring outside.

"No worries. I'm just here to discuss about the costumes for the next event." Kyoya tapped on his clipboard, followed by adjusting his glasses.

"Sorry… I'm just a little too stressed up with the 'over-protection'" I mumbled in defeat.

"You should take it easy. They're just worried about you." He explained, in a rather soft tone.

"I know… But… Seeing them like that makes me feel so useless and weak…" I whispered, hugging my knees closer to me as I rested my forehead on them to bury my face.

Kyoya gave out a heavy sigh, "If you want, I could try to make them back down a little."

"Really?!" My head shot up immediately as I looked at him in joy and he merely nodded. "Oh my god! Thank you! Thank you!"

I bounced out from my position and hugged him.

"Who knew the shadow king would be so nice too!" I grinned when I backed away from him.

"Don't push it." He gave another heavy sigh, but smiles a little.

"Ok, so what is the next event about?" I mimicked him in the business-like tone he always uses.

.

.

.

"These are not as uncomfortable as they look." Hikaru exclaimed.

"Of course, who did you think designed them?" I retorted, giving the guys a smirk when they came out of the dressing room. We're having a 'knight' theme for today's cosplay.

"You of course~" Kaoru walked up to my side and kissed me on the cheek. He really looked cute being my, err… I mean, the knight in shining armor.

"But to tell, the truth, I really didn't expect it to look so good on your guys. It had been quite difficult looking for the right materials." I inspected my work on them in satisfaction. "I want to see how it looks on Haruhi though. If only you guys didn't send her out to buy coffee, but at least one of you should have followed her you know."

"Yes, I would never leave her alone if it were me."

Our heads all shot to the direction where the unknown voice was heard and saw Haruhi; along with a weird-looking guy, who had put his arm around her and two girls behind her.

"You're back, Haruhi!" I went up to help her to lighten the load in the bag she was holding.

"Why, another lovely maiden you have here." The weird guy stated as he moved into my personal bubble, only inches away from my face and held up some of my hair in his hand, almost making me drop the two glasses of instant coffee that I had gotten from Haruhi's bag. "My, you've such lovely sweet hair, my dear."

My eyes widened in shock at the sudden closeness as he started to bend down and kiss my hair in his hands, but I tugged my hair back and stepped away from him. This person is even creepier than a kidnapper! I could feel Kaoru holding me up from behind as I fell away from the weird person's contact. Something just doesn't seem right with her.

"It has indeed been such an honor to be able to meet two lovely maidens in one day, isn't it Benio-sama?" one of the two girls pondered in admiration.

"**~Who are you? And what are you doing here anyway?~" **

"From the looks of your uniforms, I assume you ladies attend the St. Lobelia Academy." Kyoya confirmed observantly.

"That's right."

"What? That's a girl? Yucks!" I gasped in disgust. It's not I'm bad or anything, but if he, I mean she was a guy, her behavior would be understandable as a playboy or something. But, a girl? Acting like that? It's even worse than a lesbian!

Apparently, my remark had caused Hikaru, Kaoru and Honey to break down into snickers and Kyoya, Tamaki, Mori and even Haruhi into a smirk. One by one, the three girls sang the word 'Lobelia' like some musical from Broadway and then introduced themselves in some hideously ugly, weird and humongous costumes.

"I'm Benibara."

"I'm Suzuran," the girl with the long hair said.

"And I'm Hinagiku!" the other girl said.

"The three of us are St. Lobelia's White Lily League; and also known as The Zuka Club!" the three of them chorused.

We just stood there staring at the 'aliens' for a few moments before the twins started bawling their eyes out on the floor as they laughed hysterically like some crazy hyenas, while I tried to prevent myself from laughing along with them with my hands covering my mouth.

"~The Zuka Club?!~"

"~Why would you name your club as something as stupid as _that_?!~"

Benio and her lackeys furrowed their brows. "It can't be anymore foolish than this host club. You're just a bunch of little weaklings with absolutely no sense in you. All you guys do is creating fictitious romances and your pathetic president may be a pretty little halfer, but we have much more to offer!"

"It's such a shame, Benio-sama that the host club is dragging down these two gorgeous ladies with them." Hinagiku sighed.

"I'm not going to stand for this! We're going to rescue you from this treacherous host club! We'll prepare papers for you two and have you transferred to St. Lobelia and join the Zuka Club!" Benio demanded. She then wrapped her arms around Haruhi and I.

Just as I was about to pull away from her, while Haruhi did the same too, I was dragged out of Benio's grip by none other than Kaoru who growled at her, "Keep your hands to yourself!"

I gave Kaoru a quick _'I can protect myself'_ glare, before Haruhi and I turned to the three weirdoes.

"There seems to be some misunderstandings. Though Tamaki-senpai maybe pathetic at times," I started, hearing an audible whimper from the said person from a corner of the room.

"You called him a halfer." Haruhi ended.

"That's because Tama-chan is one!" Honey explained honesty. "He's half French and half Japanese!"

"And like how the history is short," Haruhi continued while I nodded.

But Kaoru replied as a matter of factually, "Actually, the club was only founded two years ago."

An irk-mark started to form on my head. _Do they really have to rebut everything we say? _

"Well, the fact that you're saying the host club only holds their activities to satisfy its own needs is wrong. They aren't charging their customers." Haruhi said.

"Erm… Haruhi, what about my work?" I asked her blankly.

"Oh…"

"To add on to your work Arisa, there's also a points system where we make preferential accommodations according to the purchase price at the host's online auctions. Take these for example," Kyoya stated as he turned his laptop around to show us. "The winning bid for the mechanical pencil that Haruhi had thrown away was thirty thousand yen and for the bookmark that Arisa had also thrown away was forty thousand yen."

"You what?!" Haruhi and I bellowed in anger. "I thought I've lost it!"

"It would be impossible if we go through just for free. Events and food expenses are already too much to be covered."

"That doesn't even give you the right to steal our things!" I yelled at them. I could feel anger rising up to its peak. "I'd love that bookmark!"

"**~It was dropped.~"** the twins replied innocently as Haruhi and I gave them glares that could kill in an instant.

"I'm so sorry Haruhi! Arisa!" Tamaki rushed forward with a Kuma pen and bookmark in anxiety. "Here take it! I'll give you mine!"

"I don't want it." Haruhi gave him a deadpanned look.

"You guys lied!" I tried to calm myself down, clenching my hands into tight fists as I felt my body tremble a little in fury. _It was the first present I've received on the 1__st__ birthday with the Hitori family and I had treasure it since then. I just can't believe that they would sell it!_

"Poor dears… It must have been a huge shock for the both of you, being fooled this whole time…" Suzuran cooed. "Why don't you dump them and join us~?"

"Ahh~ we should give them some time to think, since they'd just suffered a blow." Benio suggested. "We'll be back tomorrow my dears and will be expecting some good news from you!"

With that said, the St. Lobelia girls exited the room, leaving us in dead silence. Haruhi and I had the exact same reaction, though I knew mine would definitely be bigger since my bookmark meant more to me; unlike Haruhi who got it from the free gift-away in the mart.

"Let's go Haruhi." I quietly grabbed my bag, not in the mood to speak to them, even Kaoru, at the moment.

"Ok."

"Wait Arisa, I'll give you a li…" Kaoru stopped me as he reached out to hold my arm, but I backed away.

"I'm going back with Haruhi." I cut him off and walked out of the room with Haruhi following behind me.

.

.

.

.

_Kaoru' POV:_

I watched as Arisa left the room in a mixture of fury and sadness.

_Was that bookmark something important to her?_ I swore I could almost see her shaking in anger. I wanted to reach out to her to apologize and calm her down. Seeing her shaking like that standing there with her knuckled almost turning white had me worried that her being too angry might cause her to suffer another attack.

"We shouldn't have told them the truth! It's just like pouring oil onto the fire!" Tamaki rambled off in worry.

"It's the truth and there's no reason to hide it." Kyoya affirmed.

"I think showing them the auction was the last straw." Honey gasped.

"It may have been something important…" I trailed off.

"I'm not sure about Arisa's but Haruhi's mechanical pencil had some store's name printed on it." Kyoya said.

"Come on, think about it…" Tamaki reckoned sadly. "Even though Haruhi has the tendency to prefer men's clothes, she's still a girl and she had even said that it doesn't feel that bad with all the girls fluttering around her. Though Arisa has us, she still preferred being with Haruhi more, since she's a girl like her. Thinking more about it, wouldn't being in the Zuka Club be better for them?"

_It makes absolute sense! They would definitely enjoy having girl-time all day than being with us! _

"So, Haru-chan and Ari-chan are going to transfer?" Honey started to sob.

"With Haruhi being smart and Arisa being artistic, they would definitely make it into St Lobelia's scholarship test with no problem!" Hikaru gasped.

"If it was Robelia, they would probably pay off Haruhi's debt." Kyoya stated as-a-matter-of–factually.

"Calm down everyone! I've an idea!" Tamaki announced.

.

.

.

_Arisa's POV:_

"I'm home." I muttered angrily as I stormed through the door.

"Welcome bac-" My mum chirped from the kitchen, one hand holding on a whisk and the other hugging onto the mixing bowl. "What happened? You seemed pissed off. Do you want a pill to calm you down before…"

"Mum, where's Shiro?" I asked as I shook my head and she pointed upstairs, which could only mean that he's in his room.

I stormed up the stairs, huffing like an elephant doing rock-climbing, heading towards the culprit's room.

"Shiro!" I burst opened the door and saw the said culprit, who was lying asleep on the couch, fell off it in shock from my sudden outburst.

"What's up Sa-chan?" He rubbed his back as he got up.

"What's with the sudden 'bodyguards'?!" I demanded like a little kid did for an answer.

"Bodyguards?" he asked, faking innocent, but I didn't buy it and glared at him as I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Hehe…" He gave in with a sheepish laugh. "Sorry Sa-chan… I just want to make sure it won't happen again, since you know your relationship has been out in the open now."

"But now I can't even go out with Haruhi to even buy instant coffee?! How ridiculous is this?! It's not like I'm some president's daughter who need twenty-four hours protection from terrorists! I CAN PROTECT MYSELF!" I scolded him in fury.

"Calm down Sa-chan…" he walked up to me and held my shoulders, then trialing his hands down to mine and unclenched the hands that I've unconsciously clenched too tight that the nail marks had almost started to cause my hands to bleed.

I took a deep breath and he pulled me to sit down on his bed as he went to get my pills from his drawers. See? Even he has my pills! It's like I'm a super-active volcano that would erupt anytime that everyone at home needs one set of my pills so that I'll be able to get them if anything happens, wherever I go!

I took the pills given by Shiro and popped it into my mouth.

"Sa-chan, I'm sorry, I didn't expect the club members to take my word so seriously actually." He sighed heavily. "But I really don't wish to see that happen again…"

My heart softened the moment I saw the sadness and worry in Shiro's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Shiro. I'll be more careful, I promise… it won't happen again…" I murmured in defeat. I hate my soft-heartedness at times like this. "I'm ok with the bodyguards. But just don't overdo it so much that I'm not even allowed to use the washroom by myself!"

He chuckled as he ruffled my hair which I huffed in annoyance and swatted his hand away from me.

"Ok, Sa-chan. But besides that, did something else happen at school?" He raised a brow at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's definitely not just my 'extra bodyguards' that had made you so pissed off right?" He deduced smartly.

"Nothing! Nothing happened!" I retorted back a little too quickly and I could see his brows began to furrow. As much as I would love to see Kaoru and the others shiver in fear when Shiro founds out they sold my bookmark, I really don't want to see pictures of a guy killing six students as the news headlines tomorrow.

"Don't lie to me Sa-chan. I could tell that something else happened."

I sighed deeply and gave him a smile as I used my two index fingers to flatten his brows back to place. "Really, there's nothing."

He looked at me suspiciously, not believing a single word I said, but decided to let it go.

"So~ Is this Saturday still on?" he grinned, changing the subject.

"Absolutely!" I exclaimed in pure excitement.

.

.

.

_**The next day~**_

"Oh my lovely maidens! We meet again!" Benio beamed. "We had come back like we've promised! Were you waiting for us outside the club room?"

"No." I stated.

"We were told to come in together with you three when you arrived." Haruhi started.

"They've been really, extremely suspicious since morning though. What they're up to again." I pondered.

"Well, let not waste any more time from getting you ladies to St. Lobelia!" Benio announced as she opened the door.

"What's going o-" I was cut off when the lights turned on with the entire group of boys, dressed in ridiculously insane dresses, accessories and make-ups as they sang the word 'Ouran' in falsetto voices on after another.

"What's this?! Are you making fun of us women?" Benibara gasped in disbelief while Haruhi and I gapped at the scene before us.

"Absolutely not at all," Tamaki explained. "We're merely showing Haruhi and Arisa that being in the Host Club would also allow them to still experience female bonding!"

Haruhi blinked at them and I tried my best to hold in my laughter as I took a side-view glance and saw Benibara and her lackeys seeing red.

"You idoits! Do you think you could win their hearts through such childish methods?! I've enough of your non-"

I couldn't take it anymore and apparently it goes the same for Haruhi too, as she ended up falling to her knees while I fell onto my butt as we blew up laughing out hearts out.

"Wh-What are you guys trying to do?" Haruhi spoke through her laughter.

"Oh my god! I can't believe what I'm seeing!" I exclaimed breathlessly. I couldn't stop laughing.

The uncontrollable laughter went on as the twins and Honey-senpai came forward and demanded us to call them 'big sister' with their hilariously made-up girly voices.

"I'm guessing," I started, still trying to control my laughter as I clutched on my stomach.

"You guys did this to stop us from leaving?"

"Yeah."

Haruhi got up and headed to Benibara, Suzuran and Hinagiku. "I'm sorry, though your offers sounded tempting; I've no intentions of leaving this school. I've never had any thoughts of quitting here."

"Then why are you so mad yesterday?!" Tamaki whined.

"Since you sold off someone's things without permission, it's only natural that they'll get mad."

With that said, everyone turned to look at me. I felt as though I was a mouse caught for stealing cheese.

"How about you lovely maiden?" Hinagiku asked.

"Though I'm still mad at them, there's no way I would go to that school of lesbians!" I shivered with disgust.

"Benio-sama…" Suzuran asked.

"Yeah I know," Benibara sighed in defeat. "But! I'll not give up Haruhi, Arisa! I swear! I'll save you both and destroy this rubbish club of yours without fail!" She and her two lackeys saluted and made a dramatic exit by dancing their way out of the room and the academy.

I quietly took out my phone and called out to them, "Guys." And I quickly took a nice picture of them wearing in those costumes. "Say cheese!"

"Hey!" They all grumbled except Haruhi who had burst into giggles all over again.

"It's a punishment! I'm posting this up on a website!" I retorted. "Unless you return me my bookmark!"

"No worries," Kyoya stated, typing on his laptop with one hand. "I've retrieved it before it was bid off."

I sighed in relief.

"Was it important to you Ari-chan?" Honey asked me and I nodded my head.

"It's was given to me by mum on my 1st birthday with them." I smiled, remembering the moments of that day.

"**~Sorry~"**

"It's ok as long as it's back with me. But I warn you guys, if you were to sell any of my things again, you better be prepared with what I've install for you!" I gave them an evil grin and they shivered in fear as they quickly nodded.

"That's better!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Sorry for the late update guys ~**_

_**It'll be slower now since I've more school work on hand T^T**_

_**So sorry about it! **_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter too! ^_^**_

_**DO **_

_**VOTE!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**COMMENT! **_

_**THANK YOU! 3**_


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Unbelievable**

_Arisa's POV:_

"This is a really wonderful place ne Haruhi?" I gazed up and looked at the sky as I shaded my eyes with my hand. "It's so peaceful and calm!"

"I agree," she gave out a content sigh. "Especially when we're away from all the noisy idiots."

I giggled as I spread my arms wide out in front of me, "But you loved those idiots!"

She gave me an exasperated sigh and as she continued to sweep the floor as I watered the plants at the front yard.

"Especially a special second year blonde~" I chimed as I wiggled my brows at her.

"What are you talking about?" she looked at me blankly, but I could see that she was trying to hide the surprise in her eyes.

"Oh nothing~" I sang and continue to water the plants and admire their beauty.

"Anyway, this could probably be the best day..." Haruhi was cut off when a deafening sound of choppers clouded the area.

"Haruhi! Arisa! Don't worry! Daddy's coming to save you!" The certain airheaded blonde yelled through a microphone that he had from the helicopter he was riding in.

"I guess we had said too soon." I murmured, narrowing my eyes at the helicopter that was descending, wishing that my eyes had some kind of power where I could make it disappear into thin air.

"Oh brother..." Haruhi sighed in exhaustion.

.

.

.

.

"Wow!" Misuzu-san exclaimed, holding her hands together as her eyes sparkled in excitement. "What a cute group of boys! Are you all Haruhi's and Arisa's friends?!"

I rubbed my eyes and blinked. I thought I could see him shining with sparkles.

"How are you? I'm Misuzu Sonoda. I'm the owner of this establishment. You can call me Misuzu~!"

I giggled softly beside Haruhi when I saw the gaping looks that say 'Another flamboyant cross-dresser'. They were priceless!

"I heard you're a friend of Ranka's from work?" Kyoya asked as a matter of factually.

"How do you know that Kyoya?!" Tamaki gasped in shock.

"It would be a surprise if he doesn't know anything huh?" I stated while Haruhi nodded.

"Yup! I've been here for the past two years! It's always been my dream to own such a cute pension like this~!" Misuzu said in a girlish manner. "Of course, I've not made enough to hire an employee yet. But since Ranka's away and he has been worried about Haruhi, furthermore, the fact that she told me she didn't need to be paid that much… So~ I've decided to take her in! And of course, being such a wonderful girl, Arisa wanted to join in too! They turned out to be great workers!"

"And you didn't tell me because?" Kaoru whispered into my ears suddenly, making me jumped up in fright with my ears tingling at the same time.

"Beca-" Before I could say anything, I was yanked to Misuzu's side along with Haruhi, hearing him asked the rest if the aprons were cute.

"You've done a great job, Misuzu!" the twins and Tamaki immediately replied with a thumbs-up. I mentally rolled my eyes at them.

"We didn't expect you two to take on a summer job and declined to go on a trip to Bali with us." The twins stated in boredom as they made themselves comfortable on the pink couch.

"My invitation to Switzerland was turned down too!" Honey pouted.

"I did suggest going to my family-owned domestic resort since it was cheap…" Kyoya added in.

"You guys invited Haruhi and Arisa personally?!" Tamaki screamed in devastation at the thought that his daughter might go on a vacation trip with one of them. "How could you? What about our solidarity! As President of the club, I was racking my brains to come up with a plan for everyone and yet…!"

"Senpai, you're just being over-dramatic." I muttered and he froze in shock.

"~Haruhi,~"

"~Arisa,~"

"**~You switched off your phones didn't you?~"**

"It's so troublesome." Haruhi and I said in unison.

"C-cellphone…?" Tamaki stuttered as he rushed forward, grabbing Hikaru's shoulder.

"We just loaned Haruhi one of ours." Kaoru explained.

"Shiro got me one when I started school." I added.

"**~We're all on the 'friends only' list and you're not in it milord.~"** the twins claimed mischievously.

"Then I should be the 'father' on your friends list!" Tamaki announced.

"I've never heard of such an entry on the list." Haruhi gave him a dead-panned look.

"Anyway, could you guys please go home?" Haruhi and I sighed as we pushed them out of the shop.

"Can't we just be free during the break?" I whined, dragging the word 'break'.

"Why?" Kaoru asked with a little disappointment in his voice.

"I don't need bodyguards even on holiday too!" I retorted in annoyance. "Can't I get a chance to relax?!"

"School Rule #19, taking a job outside of school is not allowed." Kyoya read out plainly from his _coughcough_DeathNote_coughcough_.

I groaned, "Are you sure you're not making it up senpai?"

They didn't hear me, but carried on with gossiping about Haruhi and me taking the job without permission and hinting that we should let them stay.

_Goodness gracious…_

"We're all free to spend the break in whatever way we want; that's why you two don't have the right to stop us!" Tamaki said sternly.

"NO!" Haruhi and I moaned in exasperation.

.

.

.

"I hate you…" I mumbled under my breath as I sat down and rested my head on the table.

"Having your break now?" Kyoya asked, ignoring my statement as he took a sip of tea.

"Ya." Haruhi took a seat beside me.

I glanced around, unconsciously looking for a certain redhead who had seemed to be missing, when I noticed the horrendous work on the fence that Tamaki had claim to had done his work with Honey watching beside him.

"Erm... With us being busy and stuffs that I've not noticed anything, but, what is Tamaki-senpai doing?" I raised a brow and said in half curiosity, well, my other half just felt tired and lazy to be bothered by anything.

"Well, to sum it up, it's sometime like a contest to them, to see who would be taking the last vacant room." Kyoya stated as he held up a cup of earl grey and took a sip.

"Uh... huh..." I uttered under my breath boredly, still lying on my hands on the table.

"Kyoya-senpai, aren't you going to join the competition too?" Haruhi wondered.

"Even if..." Before Kyoya could say anything, I shot up and stopped him.

"Wait a minute. Firstly, Kyoya-senpai would definitely be staying elsewhere right? There's no way you guys don't have a pension of your own here! Secondly, he definitely doesn't look like someone who would participate in it. And most importantly, where the hell did the empty room come from?! Wasn't I staying in that last room?!" I asked in bewilderment, my eyes widened in realization in my last statement.

"You're right for the first two points, I have to say." Kyoya stated as he placed his cup of tea back on the table. "I'll most probably be staying in Honey-senpai's vacation house since it's the closest here."

"So~?" I dragged, tilting my head in confusion. "Where am I going to sleep with one of them took my room? I can't believe that Misuzu forgot about me staying there!" I pouted in annoyance.

"Well, you could always join the rest of us and stay at Honey-senpai's place."

"And leave Haruhi here? No thank you! Haruhi and I were supposed to have a break! And as usual, you guys are always interrupting it." I mumbled angrily. "I'm going to stick with you Haruhi, if you don't mind. I'll just take the floor."

"Sure. I don't mind if you take the bed though..."

"Nope, I'm taking the floor."

"Ok. If you insist." Haruhi sighed, knowing that as stubborn as I am, I'm not going to change my mind.

"So Haruhi, Arisa, who do you think will win this contest?" Kyoya said simply.

"I've no clue." Haruhi answered. "How about you Arisa? You'll probably be thinking it'll be Kaoru right?" She gave me a little smirk.

"W-What?! No!" I huffed in denial quickly, but with Haruhi, and even Kyoya, giving me the are-you-sure look, I sighed in defeat. "Ok... Maybe yes. But! I was thinking maybe Tamaki-senpai might win? However, with him thinking of only winning, not using his brains and ended up goofing around and having these outcomes. I don't think so..." I stated as I pointed at the horrible work that Tamaki had came up with, aka, a horrendous looking fence and a sore thumb.

"If that idiot would use his brains for once..." Kyoya sighed in agreement.

"There's still Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai right?" Haruhi pondered at a corner, tapping her chin with her finger.

"To be precise, Honey-senpai is under the sweet aspect rather than refreshing, hence he's not able to win. However the dark horse might be able to win though..." Kyoya stated as-a-matter-of-factually.

I turned and glanced at Mori. He really did hit the criteria of being 'refreshing'.

"Hmm..." I shook my head in disagreement. "If Honey-senpai is out, Mori-senpai will definitely back out."

"So... That means the twins will win then. That's too boring." Haruhi concluded.

"There are many ways to make the game more fun isn't it?" Kyoya said. The way his glasses seemed to gleam and the way he had smiled, had seemed to had made me and Haruhi sweatdropped and yet shivered a little, in await of the plans he had for this contest.

.

.

.

"Sorry for the long wait! Here's your cappuccino." I beamed as I served the beverage to the customer.

"Miss, I would like to place an order please!" I heard someone called out and I rushed forward to help.

"Hai!" Taking out a notepad, I asked for their order. "May I take your order Sir?"

"I'd like to have..." The customer's order was cut off when a lovely melody drifted down from the upper floor where the piano was situated. The corners of my lips lifted as I closed my eyes, just like the rest of the customers did and enjoyed the melody.

A sudden deafening crash broke the peaceful melody that was lingering in the room, snapping everyone's attention to the commotion outside.

"Kaoru!" I heard Hikaru shouted in anxiety and my heart suddenly seemed to had dropped several levels down in hell. It was as though I had lost something all so precious to me. I immediately dropped my notepad and pen and ran out to find Kaoru.

"Kaoru?" I bumped into him, with Hikaru beside him, just as I ran out of the door. Grabbing onto his shoulder, I searched frantically for anything broken or any injuries.

"A-are you ok?!" I choked out, I could feel my tear welling up due to my panic.

"I'm fine. Just a small cut." Kaoru patted my head reassuringly. At his words, everything suddenly seemed to become lighter. I collapsed in front of him in relief and I let out the breath that I had not noticed I was holding on to. Placing my hand on my chest, I could still feel my heart thumping as though I had just gone on a roller coaster ride.

"Arisa? Are you ok? Are you hurting again?" I snapped out from my thoughts and shook my head, giving him a close-eye smile. I bent forward and gave him a hug.

"I'm just glad that you're ok. What happened?" I released him and he helped me up to my feet.

"I'm sorry. Well, I saved Haruhi from a falling pot?" He replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"And guess what! Because of that, we won the contest!" Hikaru added with a cheeky grin as he gave me a peace sign.

"How-? Wait. You create that scene just to win that stupid contest?!" I screeched at him, my eyes widened in realisation as my worries had all turned into anger.

"Erm..." Kaoru mumbled, but he was cut off by Hikaru.

"Who knows~?"

"Unbelievable." I snapped at him, taking my arm away from him and stormed back to the customer, taking the orders that I had previously forgotten.

.

.

.

**Hey guys! I'm back~ ;)**

**Sorry for the long wait xp**

**I'll try to post faster for this coming 2 weeks kay? **

**But I can't give you my promise cause I've my projects to rush too 3**

**Horrible right? **

**Even during the holidays our teachers still torture us with projects T^T**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling xp**

**I thank you all for reading my story! ^_^**

**Especially with all the comments, they keep me motivated! 3**

**So do continue your lovely comments and reviews too! x3**

**A writer always needs her support and motivation ya? ;)**

**Hope you'll look forward to my next update desu! w**

**So Pls Vote, Comment, Review and Share!**

**THANK YOU! 3**


	25. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! I'm back! So sorry for the long wait! T^T**

**I didn't expect this chapter to be so long! And with the projects submission, I had to hold this for a while ~  
Thank you for waiting! and Thanks to all your comments! They made pushed me to continue writing despite being tired xp**

**It's past 1am now!  
So here's my next chapter before I head to bed! ;)**

**Enjoy~ ^_^**

**Chapter 23: All's well, ends well**

.

.

.

"BOOM!" I winced for the umpteenth times, crouching under the table into a ball as I shivered in fear while cupping my hands to my ears and shutting my eyes tightly to block out the raging storm from outside.

_I shouldn't have wandered off on my own!_ I thought regretfully to myself, wincing once again at the deafening thunder that boomed outside the dark and lonely chapel. The more the storm prolong, the more it had made me remember that night. That terrifying experience which I've no intention of going through again. Panic soared through me as seconds turned to minutes or even longer. I could feel myself being constricted, as though there were ropes tying tight on my shoulders, hands and legs. I shuddered from my drenched clothes.

In the midst of my constant panic and fear of the thunder and darkness surrounding me, I had not noticed the sound of footsteps in that had entered the chapel until they neared me. My eyes widened as I felt my heart froze the moment the stranger stopped in front of me and bent down.

_N-no... No! Get away from me!_

.

.

.

_10 hours before~_

"Two plates of scramble with sausages and bacons! One plate of pancakes with scramble eggs!" I yelled into the busy kitchen as I clipped the note of order that I had just written on a string along with the other orders and stepped to the drinks counter to get two cups of Americanos and one orange juice for the awaiting customers.

"Wow. It sure is busy here in the morning." Haruhi stated as she came over to get some drinks for the customers as well.

"Yeah. But it's a new experience isn't it?" I grinned at her and stuck out my tongue playfully at her.

"You two have made up?" Haruhi chuckled softly at my happy mood.

I nodded as my ponytail bounced at the movement behind me. "When he finally realized why I was mad at him. Can you believe it? I mean you don't have to come up with such a ridiculously dangerous act and get everyone worried just to win the game right?! How can he be so inconsiderate?"

I huffed angrily as my face scrunched up at the thought of what the twins had done yesterday. It was unbelievably stupid! Can't he see that it had me worried? I had thought that something horrible had happened to him! And he just laughed like it was nothing! That was why I ended up ignoring him for practically the whole day, till at night when he had caught me sitting on one of the tables, gazing the stars in the sky, when everyone had gone to sleep and pestered me for the reason why I was so mad.

"That's why they are..."

"Idiots." I finished her sentence together with her and we ended up in small pits of giggles.

"I said I was sorry didn't I!"

"Huh?" Haruhi and I turned to the stairs, only to find Hikaru chasing after Kaoru, who was storming down and ignoring his brother.

"It wasn't my fault you know, I didn't even remember pushing you off!" Hikaru groaned when they had both sat at one of the tables. "Hey! Don't go faking tears already!"

"The floor was so cold and hard! And to add it on, I was awaken by that horrible alarm tone! Oh morning Arisa, Haruhi." Kaoru sniffed as he rubbed his eyes.

"Morning you two." Haruhi and I replied as we walked over to them.

"Morning," Hikaru said as he leant back onto the chair. "We want some breakfasts. Toasts with pesto brand butter and garnet brand syrup."

"And eggs with bacon. I want Bizly cereal with dried fruits too." Kaoru added in.

"We don't have those in our menu." Haruhi stated blankly with irritated looks which clearly stated that she wanted to 'damn those rich kids' again.

"But we have bacons and eggs though." I suggested helpfully.

"You ridiculous Beelzebub brothers!" Out of nowhere, two rolled-up papers came down, hitting the two redheads and I almost wanted to stifle a giggle, but I quickly cover it up with a cough when the twins glared at me. "When in Rome, do as the Romans do! So when we're here, we should enjoy the tastes of Karuizawa!"

I quietly walked away from the lectures that Tamaki was giving the twins since it doesn''t applies to me and the customers are waiting for their food to be served. I reached the counter just as a set of food was placed on the table for them to be served.

"Bacon and eggs for table five and blueberry pancakes for table thirteen. Got it!" I mumbled out loud to myself and carried the food to their respective customers. While serving the food, I could hear Tamaki explaining some nonsensical rules he had come up with. I just shook my head and mentally thanked god that I wasn't involved.

"My dear Arisa, would you be so kind to help me collect the delivery of groceries from Arai Grocery? They should be here soon." Misuzu called out behind the cash register. I nodded as I walked to the door and accidentally bumped onto something or someone in front of me, causing me to fall onto the ground on my butt.

"Ouch…" I winced at the impact. "I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" I panicked and stood up immediately as I went forward to help up the boy, who had also fell onto the ground, except much worse because the things he was carrying had practically sprayed all over the floor.

"Y-yeah." He rubbed the back of his head and bend forward to pick up the fallen box and the food.

"Arai Grocery right?" I asked as I tilted my head on one side in question and handed him the last one of the tomatoes that had fallen out of the box.

"Yap!" he gave me a cheeky grin as he handed me the groceries.

"Arisa do you need help to carry the groceries?" Haruhi asked as she walked over to me.

"No need Haruhi. I'm not a child you know." I pouted while putting down the box of groceries and lifted my arms to show her. "See? My wonderful guns!"

"You have none." She chuckled and bent over to take the box but I swatted her hand away.

"No can do!" I immediately took the box and stuck out my tongue at her. "I'm carrying it!"

"H-Haruhi?" I heard the boy mumbled in confusion before suddenly shouting out in disbelief, "No way! Haruhi Fujioka?!"

I had jumped in surprise when he shouted, almost dropping the box in alarm.

"Arai?" Haruhi turned to look at him as though something had struck a chord in her. "Long time no see! It's been since middle school graduation that we've met right? How are you?"

"Why are you here?! A-and your hair! You had cut your hair?!" I could see a tint of redness forming in his cheeks when he spoke to Haruhi in a mixture of disbelief and happiness.

I smirked inwardly to myself, not noticing that the twins and Tamaki had come over to see what was the commotion about and that Kaoru had long taken the box of groceries out of my arms.

_That boy had had a crush on Haruhi! This could get interesting~_

.

.

.

"So how's Ouran?" Arai asked Haruhi. "Do you still have contact with the rest from middle school? I guess these are your friends from Ouran huh?"

"It's nice. Kazumi calls me once in awhile and we would take over the phone," Haruhi replied as she drank a glass of orange juice. "These are the twins, Kaoru and Hikaru, Arisa, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, Kyoya-senpai and Ta… Erm… An acquaintance of mine."

Tamaki froze as though he had been struck by lightning and then disintegrated into thin air.

I just watched in amusement, almost wanting to burst out laughing. My bet that he must have said something just now that had wanted Haruhi to change the way she had to introduce him.

It's nice to have reunion like these. How I wish I had been to middle school and meet such situations too. I sighed unconsciously at my thought.

"You ok?" I heard Kaoru asked me in concern and I gave him a nod as I handed him and Hikaru a cup of ice lemon tea while noticing the scowls that Hikaru was sending in Arai's direction.

"Oh." I muttered under my breath when a chord struck in me and Kaoru raised a brow at me in confusion.

"Your brother love Haruhi too isn't it?" I whispered in his ear, and I felt as though my action had made him shivered a little.

"Y-yeah…" He stammered his whisper a bit but then looked at me with his eyes widened. "Wait. How did you know?"

I smirked and sat beside him. "How can I not know? He's practically sending him dagger-eyes as though he would kill him in a second." I grinned at him cheekily. "Just like you when you're jealous~" And then I left quickly to get myself a glass of green apple-celery juice.

"I…I did not!" he hushed at me, but I turned around and roll my eyes at him before turning back to walking to the kitchen.

"Senpai," I paused my way to the kitchen and turned to the figure crouching at the corner of the room, tearing strips of paper as a dark and heavy gloomy aura surrounds him. "Why are you tearing these papers?"

"I'm making a hamster house…" he mumbled, depressed.

"But why are you ripping off your hard work? It's such a pity you know." I told him quietly as I sat with him.

"My daughter notices my hard work?" He turned to me in mixture of previous depression and current elation and surprise.

I nodded, but quickly add in before he could give me a bone-crushing hug. "And who do you think have to clear the mess you make? It's me you know. So shouldn't you stop making a mess instead of adding it to my workload?" I pretended to look upset and gave him a upset pout.

He immediately changed his mind frantically about making the hamster house and cleared up the mess he had made while apologizing to me for making me work even more as I stood back up to go get my drink.

.

.

.

I groaned. "Kaoru, if you don't stop him now he might get a slap from Haruhi."

I've been watching Hikaru throwing spiteful remarks at Arai despite Haruhi's means to shut him up; and watching Haruhi growing angrier by the minute had told me Hikaru is going to get a tight slap from her.

Even I would want to do that to him. I mean you can say bad things about me, but if you criticize my friends, you have to beware when you're alone. You may probably be dead if someone else were to find you the next day.

"Can't he tall that Haruhi don't want anything to do with him anymore? She doesn't have room for him in her life so he should just go away!" Hikaru commented in a dull and annoyed tone.

At the next moment, Haruhi stood up and slapped him. I could tell he was stunned as Hikaru had his eyes fixated on the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you Hikaru! It's not something for you to decide on whether who I should consider as my friend! I won't let you continue to insult my friend!" She scolded him, while I looked at Kaoru who was clearly upset at the situation. I could tell that he felt angry that his twin was hit, yet knew it was a lesson for him to learn.

"Who cares about others? We're the ones who are your friends aren't we?!" Hikaru yelled back at her, his face red and his whole body was shaking, before rushing up the stairs and to the room while Kaoru ran after him.

I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck as I leant back on the chair, together with Tamaki, who then stated that the twins world were still very small.

I wondered how Kaoru was coping. I knew that he must felt the same like Hikaru, it's just that he's better at keeping his emotions in check, unlike his brother. Then if it's in this case, he must have been hurting too.

My gaze flicked from the spot where the fight has occurred to the stairs leading to the rooms. Unconsciously, I stood up and headed up to the twins room.

.

.

.

"…It was too much even for Haruhi." I heard Kaoru's muffled voice outside their room as I stood quietly, waiting for him to finish his 'older and more mature' brother talk with Hikaru.

"I just can't help it! I don't even know why I got so irritated!"

"That Arai guy is leaving soon, let's go apologize to him okay?" I smiled inwardly at the mature and understanding side of Kaoru. Though he may be an idiot sometimes, he would consider the other party first.

"Ok fine." _Huh? Fine what?_ I snapped my attention back to the door, trying to listen what they were saying, but there were no conversation anymore except for some movement and shuffling coming from the room.

Thinking that they be coming out soon, I lifted my hand to knock the door, but my hand ended up almost hitting on Kaoru's face.

"Wait. Why are you wearing…" I started, pointing at him from top to bottom, but was cut off.

"Be back later." He just gave me a knowing look and patted my head before going down.

I turned back to face the room in front of me and knocked at the door before going in.

"Back so soon?" Hikaru stated before taking his gaze away from the PSP that he was playing to me. "Oh… It's you."

I gave a heavy sigh before walking to the bed and sat beside him. "You're not going to apologize." I deduced, looking at the redhead who was lying on his tummy on the bed as he turned his attention back to his game.

He continued playing, and didn't answer me but I knew he was listening and he couldn't find anything to answer me.

"Being jealous may be a good thing sometimes," I started, staring at the ceiling as I rested my hands on the bed. "But Mr Green-Eye may make you lose something you hold dearly you know."

"I kn- What! I..I'm so not jealous!" He retorted immediately when my words finally registered in him.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah, you're soooo not jealous, that is when pigs can fly. Hikaru, you should learn to control your emotion and not let them get the better of you. You can't possible act on impulse every time you feel uncomfortable or upset. You need to learn how to think before you act."

"What do I have to do then?! I didn't mean to get so angry, I just feel so irritated and I don't even know why!"

"That answer you have to search on your own. No one would be able to help you on it. The answers can only come from within you. Just be patient and think through it alright?" I gave him a close eye smile before standing up to ruffle his hair mischievously, earning grumbles and a death glare from him, and then heading out the room.

I closed the door behind me on my way out and turned to go down to look for Kaoru, but he was already standing near the door of his room, leaning on the wall, waiting for me. Gold, topaz eyes filled with a mixture of sadness, gratefulness and love, gazing at me

"Nice speech you've got there." Kaoru muttered softly as he pushed himself off the wall and walked towards me and wrapped his hands around my waist, drawing me close to him. I just hugged him and patted him on the back, reassuring him that I was there, as I rested my chin on his shoulders.

"Thanks. You ok?" I said, looking at him worriedly, both hands cupping his face. I knew he would feel as upset and irritated like Hikaru. After all, people always used to say that twins would have some kind of connection where they would feel the same as the other. Besides, from what I had heard from Honey, that Haruhi was the first person they had let into their world. I've to admit I was a little jealous over this though.

He meekly nodded, but I could still see that he wasn't as he had claimed to be. Unconsciously, I reached over and planted my lips onto his. He froze at my forwardness, before giving a groan as his lips crashed with mine, followed by his hands which were around my waist, pulling me even more closer to him than I've ever imagined. Fireworks had seemed to explode in my head; shivers went through my spine as we were thrown into an overdrive sensation. When we finally pulled apart, breathless, our face flushed. Still weak from the kiss, I leaned on to him, touching my forehead with his for support.

"That's one way to brighten up one's mood." He gave me his famous Cheshire grin as he wiggled his brows at me teasingly and I just giggled, my face still a little flushed.

.

.

.

"Have fun!" I waved at Haruhi who left for her date with 'Kaoru'. Giggling inwardly, I knew all about this plan since the mastermind had told me all about it and I am going to participate in it.

"Are they gone?"

I gasped in shock, turning around rapidly as I held my hand to my chest. "Oh god Kaoru! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry…" he smiled sheepishly at me, one hand rubbing the back of his neck while the other slipped into my hand.

"Haruhi just went off. How about Hikaru?"

"He should be reaching there soon."

I held up my other hand that wasn't holding his to give him a high-five but he ended up holding onto it and pulled me closer to him to give me a kiss.

"Ehem…" Someone cleared his throat behind us and we hastily broke apart.

"I don't think we would need to see this early in the morning right? No PDA with my daughter in front of us." Tamaki teased us, making our face turned bright red, while Kyoya, Honey and Mori watched us in amusement.

Kaoru coughed into his fist to clear the awkwardness. "Let's go!"

"Go where?" I giggled at their confused faces, they were so epic.

"We're going to follow them on their date!" I added excitedly as we walked to the place where Haruhi and Hikaru have to meet.

Just then, Tamaki snapped. "Just why is Haruhi dating Hikaru, especially after what happened yesterday! Hikaru's so dead too!" He grabbed onto Kaoru's t-shirt and yelled at him in the face.

"Do you think this is Haru-chan's first date?" Honey added thoughtfully while I sweat-dropped. With his question, it's not helping the situation at all.

"Ano… senpai… If that's the case won't you want to kill me too?" I started, looking down at my feet with my hands fidgeting at the hem of my shirt as I twirled my right foot around on the spot. "Since I was in this too…" I looked up at him and gave him my best innocent teary puppy eyes.

"I…I…" he gaped at me in horror and shock, at lost with what to do. He looked as though he had committed some massive crime or something. The others just looked at me in amusement, wondering how it would turn out. I bit on the bottom of my lips to keep myself from bursting into laughter. But it was no use.

I ended up giggling like a mad girl who had too much sugar early in the morning and the others, except Mori and Kyoya who had smirks on their faces, chuckled with me too.

"Senpai, you've got to see your face. Being upset while seeing you looking like that, it is impossible!" I fell onto Kaoru for support as my giggles turned into laughter.

"Y-You! You tricked me!" Tamaki gasped, stepping back a little in disbelief. "My little daughter tricked me!" He then turned to some corner on the street and started to grow his depressing mushrooms.

"I guess I've started to rub on you too much, Arisa. You're starting to act more like me and Hikaru." I could feel Kaoru's chest rumbling on my back as he chuckled.

"Really?" I turned around and raised a brow and pouted at him. "I thought I was all along like that!"

"That's right! It's because of you shady twins that had caused my poor daughter to learn your ways! I forbid you to stay near her from this moment! I've got to bring Haruhi back too! If not she's going to turn like you two too!" Tamaki accused, while pointing a finger at Kaoru and stormed off towards the 'dating' couple.

Kaoru and I immediately pulled him back and everyone hid when Hikaru turned back in suspicion. "Milord, I think this would be a good thing for Hikaru to learn to get to know more about the people he cares about. For a long time, we're only concerned about ourselves and we're exceptionally codependent. That's why we tend to shut others out. We've never cared how others had felt, that's why we're who we are today. Hikaru is especially immature and acts how he feels without restraint. Though he's not conscious of it yet, but I know he really cares about Haruhi a lot. But all he knows is to throw his feelings at others, ending up being a possessive kid. He doesn't know what to do even if he wants recognition as a friend. If he wanted a real friend and be one, he has got to respects others too. That's why I think that Hikaru has to learn how to interact with others personally first." Kaoru explained in deep thought and I slipped my hand into his to give him some comfort and encouragement.

"Kaoru…" Tamaki said, impressed. "Good job! I see that you've finally broken out of your shell huh? Since when you've become so mature?"

"The thing is… I didn't realized it myself until I've met Arisa." He confessed, turning to smile at me as I gave him a smile back, feeling some heat rushing to my cheeks and I turned away so that no one could see me blushing as I suddenly became extremely interested with the bushes.

"In other words, today's date is meant as a trial for Hikaru to learn how to get along with others." Kyoya reconfirmed.

"Yap!" I replied, giving him a thumbs-up.

"It's like a fantasy movie!" Honey exclaimed with fascination.

"That's why I don't want you to interfere, Milord!" Kaoru pointed out.

"If you do, you're dead. You got it senpai?" I tilted my head to one side and gave Tamaki my most innocent smile. He gulped visibly and cowered in fear.

"If that's the case, why are we following them?" Tamaki asked.

"Because it's fun!" Kaoru simply replied and everyone followed him and continued to watch Hikaru and Haruhi from afar.

I paused in my steps when I heard a soft, almost inaudible rumble from a far. Chills started to run down my spine and I glanced at the sky worriedly.

"I hope the weather won't change so soon…" I muttered to myself.

"Yeah." I almost jumped when I realized that Tamaki was beside me doing the same too.

I quickly plastered on my smile and pushed my worries back to my mind. "Come on senpai, they're waiting for us. She'll be fine."

"I guess so. You're the same too right?" He said, looking at me in concerned and I briefly nodded.

"It's a secret senpai, okay?" I winked at him and started pulling him forward to join Kaoru on our 'stalking' mission.

"Let's just hope the sun will stay with us, shall we?" he grinned happily, most probably at the thought that no one knows the secret of his daughters besides him.

"Yeah!" I grinned excitedly and ran forward to catch up with Kaoru with Tamaki walking behind me.

.

.

.

The date had pretty much gone smoothly. Haruhi and Hikaru had been looking at stalls, mostly food, typical of Haruhi. Apparently when we were distracted before, they had manage to interact, with Hikaru not being a jerk and Haruhi not being sarcastic.

"Shall we leave them be now?" Honey pondered while savoring his just-bought strawberry ice cream.

"I guess so. They're getting along fine now." I answered, distracted with the shops around that I've not visited yet, pretty much all of them.

"Yeah. I guess we can head back now. It's getting boring watching them already." Kaoru concluded. Everyone else nodded and turned back heading to the pension. "Arisa?"

"I'll be right there!" I replied, giving the dress I last look, trying to capture the design of it, before following behind them. I loved the way the ruffles was made on it, making it look pretty yet not too girlish. What's more, it's blue!

I continued walking behind the group slower, my eyes looking in different directions, half-hoping that something would catch my eyes just like the dress earlier. Unknowingly, I had drawn away from the group when a pastel-purple cotton scarf with some flowery designs of pink blossoms on it. I had practically plunged my face onto the barrier that was keeping me away from it, the glass window.

"Kawaii! This definitely fits with Haruhi's next outfit!" I squealed in delight, being mesmerized in the simplicity of the design, yet outstanding at the same time, I hadn't noticed that my squeals had caught many attentions except for the specific group of them which I was supposed to be following. I quickly dashed into the shop, eager to possess it before another customer would do so.

"Thank you Miss! We hope to see you again!" the sales lady bowed in respect as she see me off the shop.

I grinned excitedly at the two items I had just bought. When I was paying for the scarf, I saw a necklace and ended up getting it for Kaoru too. It was a love locket with 2 sides for him to put pictures in it. Behind it, there was some cravings stating 'Love forever and always'. I really hope he'll like it though. I had even had it wrapped and placed in a blue bag back in the shop just now and had already written a small card for him too.

"Wait a minute..." I stopped in my tracks. "It's suddenly so quiet... Wait, where are the rest?" I pondered out loud. My sudden excitement drained away from me in less than a second and was immediately replaced with loneliness and fear just as the lightning flashed across the sky, followed by a distant sound of soft thunder, signifying that a storm in near. My eyes frantically darted around me in search of any similar figures but I couldn't. I began clenching the bags I had as I strode briskly along the streets in hope that I could remember any familiar shops so that I could head back to Misuzu's pension. But it was no use.

"Hey, look what I found guys~" I heard someone slurred behind me just as I accidentally stepped into an alley. I gulped. _Me and my stupid sense of _direction... My hand clenching even tighter before and I could feel my blunt nails digging into my flesh.

"Hey hot stuff! What is someone like you doing here?" the guy in grey t-shirt called out to me as he dangerously neared me, along with two other friends of his.

_This is practically a deja vu like what happened at the beach. _I backed away from them with every step they take towards me. Panic raced through me. I gasped when I felt my back hit the wall.

"Aww, looked like this little kitty had been caught!" His friend with a black torn t-shirt chuckled evilly.

'_Can't you see little girl? There's no one to save you now, is there?' _ I could practically hear the chuckles from the kidnappers who had me in the past.

"No..." I muttered under my breath, clutching the bags near my chest.

"What did you say kitty?" the other guy taunted while giving me a wicked grin.

"I say no! Get away from me!" I yelled, trying to hide my fear towards them.

"Wow feisty!" the first guy in grey said, stepping closer to me. "Or else what?"

Fear began to over-ride me again. I couldn't think of what I could do as I shut my eyes tightly in hope that I could find a way out.

"Or else this!" Another voice shouted angrily and then moaned of agony and punches could be heard.

My eyes blinked open, only to find Arai standing here and the three guys sprawling on the floor.

"Are you ok?" he asked in concern as he flexed his wrist. "Hey, aren't you Haruhi's friend? Ari-something..."

A rumble rang through the area as I tensed up again. "T-Thank you..." I gave Arai a quick bow and then ran out of the alley, not caring if he had called after me, searching again in hope that I would be in the right direction back to the pension.

As I search for my way, I felt tension creeping up to me. Thunder could be heard almost immediately after each lightning flashes across the sky, which means a storm is nearing.

"I wonder if they are looking for me now... Stupid me for not even bring my phone! I hope it won't raining till I've found my way back..." I mumbled under my breath in frustration in my own stupidity for wandering off on my own. Just as I had completed my sentence, it began to start pouring after the sky had released a few drops of rain, getting even heavier by the minute. Within seconds, before I was able to react, I had been drenched from head to toe.

"Me and my stupid mouth." I cursed, my eyes darting anxiously around the area and spotted an old looking church out of nowhere. Sheltering my eyes from the rain with my hands, I ran to the church and peered my head through.

"Erm... H-hello...?" My voice echoed throughout the chapel as I shuddered from the cold.

Lightning flashes dangerously across the sky making the church inside of the church to look even more as if it was from a horror movie, to me that is, and immediately thunders followed right after giving a deafening roar that could most probably be heard from even a thousands of miles away from here.

"Eeep!" I shrieked, my hands shifted to my ears and I dashed into the church, heading straight for the table up at the front and hid under it.

_I can't hear. I can't hear anything... It's just a storm... There's nothing wrong with it..._ I chanted in my mind in hope for myself to be able to drown my mind into my thoughts and away from the storm. But it was no use. Seeing as another strike of lightning came, brightening the insides of the church temporary, I cringed, waiting for the next round of thunder to roar through the area.

_I shouldn't have wandered off on my own!_ I thought regretfully to myself, wincing once again at the deafening thunder that boomed outside the dark and lonely chapel. The more the storm prolong, the more it had made me remember that night. That terrifying experience which I've no intention of going through again. Terror soared through me as seconds turned to minutes or even longer. I could feel myself being constricted, as though there were ropes tying tight on my shoulders, hands and legs. Sounds and voices from that night echoed and replayed in my mind like a broken tape recorder. I shivered from my drenched clothes, hugging my legs close to me.

In the midst of my constant panic and fear of the thunder and darkness surrounding me, I had not noticed the sound of footsteps in that had entered the chapel until they neared me. My eyes widened as I felt my heart froze. The clapping footsteps echoed louder with each step towards me.

_N-no... No! Get away from me!_ I cringed back, I hope that maybe the ground would somehow open to swallow me up, taking me away from here. I could feel the stranger right in front of me now, peering closer and me wishing all the more for everything around me to disappear.

"A-Arisa? Gosh, thank goodness it was you..." Haruhi sighed in relief as she too shivered in from both fear and cold.

"H-Haruhi?" My eyes popped open, not believing what I've just heard, my hands lifting a little away from my ears. It was no stranger. It was really Haruhi!

I rushed forward and hugged her just as she did the same, partly in relief, when we heard another rumble. Having another person with me had somewhat calmed me down a little, but still, my nerves continue to twist and turn with every boom, crackle or roar of what Haruhi and I hated and we would hugged each other even tighter in hope for some comfort.

.

.

.

_Back with the Host Club~_

"Wow, that's one incredible lightning." Kaoru noted, staring out the window, just like Kyoya and Honey.

"I hope Hika-chan and Haru-chan have found some shelter." Honey pondered worriedly, hands pressing onto the window as he peered at the gloomy clouds that were about to release a downpour anytime.

"They should be in taxi and be on the way home." Kyoya stated calmly as thunder roared followed by the downpour they had expected.

"Tamaki you seemed unsettled. Is there something wrong?" Misuzu questioned as he came downstairs after acquiring to the customers' needs, seeing the usual dramatic prince looking so nervous was unheard of.

"Where's Arisa?" Mori suddenly blurted out and everyone turned to look at him, partly surprised with the sudden question raised.

"I thought she had went upstairs?" Kaoru contemplated, recapping when he had last seen her.

"Upstairs?" Misuzu tilted his head in a girly manner as he said. "She wasn't there. I thought she had gone to buy something that's why she didn't come back with you guys."

"What?!" Tamaki and Kaoru shouted in shock.

Just then, the shop's phone rang. "Hello~ Misuzu's pension! How may I help you?"

"Ah! Arai-kun! Huh? What?" Misuzu exclaimed in shock over the phone, making everyone to snap their heads towards his direction. "Hikaru had quarrelled with Haruhi and he had ran off? Haruhi ran off after him too? No. They are not back yet. Arisa? No, she's not back yet. Eh? You've seen her? Oh thank goodness. Ok, thank you very much. I'll let you know when they're back. Thank you dear."

"Well?" Tamaki urged anxiously.

"Apparently Haruhi and Hikaru met Arai-kun outside a store and Hikaru ran off after that with Haruhi chasing after him. Arai met Arisa shortly after when she was somehow cornered by some thugs, but after he saved her, she just ran off immediately after that! Though he did mentioned that she seemed to be in distress."

"I'm going to find them!" Kaoru and Tamaki claimed in unison. But before they took off Kaoru's phone rang.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru said, eyes darting to the entrance of the pension, in hope that Arisa would appear. He could feel the guilt raging within him for not making sure that she had gone back with them. He had been too focused on his brother that he hadn't realised where she had gone to.

"Hey Kaoru? Could you send a car over?"

"Where are you? Is Haruhi with you? Have you seen Arisa too?" Kaoru popped his questions at his brother.

"Hikaru!" Tamaki snatched the phone away from Kaoru and bellowed through the phone. "You didn't see Haruhi get in the car did you? If not, go back now! Go back and find her now! Arisa might probably be with her too! GO BACK AND FIND THEM NOW, DID YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Huh?" Hikaru stopped in his track in confusion. "Milord, not in this thunderstorm..."

"YOU IDIOT! GO BACK RIGHT NOW!" Tamaki yelled in both frustration and worry, while the other just looked at him in total shock. Never have they ever see the king goes into such a huge rage before. "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE A GIRL IN THE RAIN! BEFORE YOU THROW INTO A FIT LIKE SOME JEALOUS JERK, THINK ABOUT HOW THE OTHERS MIGHT FEEL! HARUHI IS AFRAID OF THUNDER! AND SO IS ARISA TOO! THEY ARE SO SCARED OF IT THAT THEY COULDN'T EVEN MOVE!"

"What... How am I suppose to know..." Hikaru muttered in frustration, yet guiltiness as flashes of the things that Haruhi had mentioned to him about the weather ran through his mind. "Idiot..." He took off immediately back to the track where he had previously ran pass.

Kaoru, on the other hand, had also too burst out of the door the moment Tamaki had finished his episode, before the rest had time to react. Cursing under his breath as he went on a search for Arisa, hoping that she was alright.

.

.

.

"Hikaru!"

"Kaoru!"

The two redhead ran into each other just right in front of the old church shouting out at the same time. "Have you found her? Have you gone there to check?"

"A church?" Hikaru asked.

"Could she be in there?" Kaoru said and then caught his breath when he saw trails of puddles of water on the ground.

"**~Arisa? Haruhi? Are you in there?~"** the twins stepped in and walked towards the front of the altar. Small quivering could be heard as they near the front.

The two redheads walked to the front, in hope that they would be there and what they saw made their hearts seemed to have dropped. The two girls were crouching right under the table. Both having their hands holding on tight to their ears as they stuck close to each other in anxiety.

"Arisa."

"Haruhi" the boys said in unision.

"K-kaoru?"

"H-hikaru?" the two girls lifted their heads a little to see who were before them, but seeing them both looking so terrified and almost brimming in tears made them feel even more ashamed of themselves.

Another claps of thunder bellowed, causing both Haruhi and Arisa to yelped and flinched. The twins knelt down and sat beside them. Hikaru pulled off the table cloth and covered over them, while putting his earphones over Haruhi's ears, pulling her to lie onto him. Kaoru went over to hug Arisa, tugging her close as he covered her ears with his hands.

"Y-ou're late..." Arisa murmured, feeling a sense of safety and comfort washing over her as she snuggled into Kaoru, keeping her eyes shut, feeling the exhaustion creeping up to her and darkness pulling her into a deep sleep.

"**~Sorry...~"** the twins confessed, looking far ahead, both not knowing that those words were not heard as the girls had fallen sound asleep.

.

.

.

.

.

_Arisa's POV:_

_**The Next Day...**_

"Hey Arai-kun!" Haruhi and I welcomed him in the pension as Arai held up a watermelon in front of us.

"Here's the watermelon I've promised," he grinned.

"Thank you very much Arai-kun!" Haruhi exclaimed, her eyes as big as saucers staring at the huge juicy looking fruit in front of her.

"Erm... Arai-kun..." I started, suddenly feeling shy. "Thank you for saving me from those thugs yesterday... And I'm so sorry for suddenly running away after that!" I bowed in gratitude at him.

"Nah, it was nothing." he brushed it off.

"Wow! A watermelon!" Kaoru called out as he and Hikaru came down the stairs. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Hikaru, hoping that there wouldn't be another outburst again.

Thankfully, it was what we had hope for. Hikaru had beamed at Arai and started chatting with him instead of being green-eye monster.

"Thanks for the watermelon!" he said happily as he took it over from Arai and patted him on the shoulders.

"Looks like he had grown up a little huh, Kaoru?" I looked up at my boyfriend and gave him as cheeky grin which he returned it with a kiss, taking me in little surprised.

"Eww~ No PDA bro!" Hikaru yelled in disgust as he fake gagged, making everyone burst out into laughter.

.

.

.

**Thank you for reading!**

**Hope you'll look forward to my next update desu! w**

**So Pls Vote, Comment, Review and Share!**

**THANK YOU! 3**


End file.
